When Darkness Calls
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETE!Slash, HP/DM. Something happens to Harry Potter over the summer before Sixth Year, and Draco Malfoy is intent on figuring out exactly what. With an impending War and the inner fight of one's character, what can two rival enemies offer one another
1. Prologue

**When Darkness Calls;**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** This is not mine, none of the characters are mine.

**A/N:** This is a dark fiction about addictions to life, death, humanity, power, and above all - love. Or is it lust? I hope you thoroughly enjoy this fan-fiction, please review as it would be highly appreciated. Love, Mysty.

~*~

Terrified, dilated pupils stared up through glazed eyes at the figure hovering over him. He would consider this a man, knelt overtop of him, but now he knew better and could tell that the presence with him was any such thing. He was a monster.

Paniced, he tried to swallow the gulp in his throat to rasp out a cry for help but only incoherent murmurs touched his ears. Where did his voice goto? Why did his throat pain so much?!

Seering pain, like fire, raced suddenly from his throat where he briefly could sense blood trickling out of at a steady pace, and then pumped through his entire body. He tried to scream out in pain, but no sound came again besides small grunts that barely sounded like his own. _Get a hold of yourself, calm down. Take a look at the situation, what do you know?_

Trying to follow the soothing of his voice inside of his head, his eyes scanned the environmental scene before him. An unfamiliar landscape, he was laying against hard rocks and dirt as he heard water splashing against other surfaces in the distance. Where in the world was he? A night sky beckoned him above, stars gleamed down and in the distance he could see clouds of darkness rolling in with the slight breeze that blew across his shaking body.

He craned his neck upwards, trying his hardest to grasp a full view of what was happening. His attempts were noticed and a hard, cold hand pushed him back into the dirt beneath him, still damp from the rain earlier that day. "You do not want to move yet, my young prince," a thickly Irish accented voice spoke gently to him, he groaned in response and tried feebly to move against the hard hand placed on his chest.

"I know it hurts, but the pain will end soon," the voice assured and he found himself lost within the alluring sound of this person. Blinking against the darkness, he finally caught a full look at his kidnapper.

Shadows flooded a hard face, clean shaven with smooth skin that was unnaturally pale as prominent veins pulsed through the skin. Paper thin skin. The man looked to be not a day over 30, but his deep blue eyes spoke of hundreds of years of knowledge and his voice sounded unusual to the hurt boy on the ground beneath him.

"You will come to understand in time, my son," the Irish man spoke once more and then stood up, folding his arms around the back of his body.

He strained against the pain shooting electrically through-out his body, blood still pushed through his neck and he was losing awareness by the moment but he grasped on as tightly as he could.

_Do not fall, don't goto sleep! But I'm so tired....no! Don't, you have no idea what will happen! You can't let go, you can't let go this easy! People need you, stay awake!_

He groaned loudly and then pushed his head up to take a good look at his captor. He was pacing beneath the pale moonlight, he stood a little under six feet and was very muscular. The captors dress was that of an old cloak, fastened with a fancy clasp at the throat and black wear beneath it, his hands were held together at the small of his back and he wore many rings on slender fingers that had shining, long nails at the ends of them.

Another sound of pain came from the boy, squirming on the ground as the colour continued to drain from his body along with the blood. He didn't stop making noises of protest and pain as his captor began to speak in his smooth, firm voice.

"I have been watching you for sometime, wanting to taste you. Wanting to feel what you were inside of me, and now that I have known you I am not quite sure I want to have," he spoke with confusion now instead of surity. "You hold much darkness in your veins, more than I was willing to take in," he continued his pace across the forest floor.

"You are quite fascinating, and I am excited to understand what you are...almost as excited as you must be to understand who I am," the boy could hear amusement inside of his voice, he winced at it.

All of a sudden the small light of the environment around him was fading rapidly, he grasped at it but couldn't get it back. Soon he was enveloped in darkness but could still hear the man...no, the creature, approaching and kneeling beside and over him once more. Fear rose up in the back of his head which was soon soothed, he felt an influence he was not used to and knew wasn't his own sculpting his own emotions. He was calmed down.

The last thing he remembered was the pain disappearing along with the light. "Come, my son, let us finish this before the sun takes us to bed," the accented voice was full of admiration now as he scooped the frail, numb body into his strong arms and looked down at the opened yet blank eyes. "You shall feel pain no more,".

His entire world went black as he felt liquid warmth pouring down his throat. Ah, relief.


	2. Alienated

**Chapter One:**

**Alienated**

**A/N:** Please review, it would mean bunches! =) Lets get this really going...

~*~

It was the day before school began and Hermione sat in the hospital wing, nervously waiting with Ron for the Headmaster and Profsesor McGonagall to return with the very important news about Harry. When they did, however, they weren't given any information which they found valuable. They were told about where Harry was found, just outside the Forbidden Forest, and the condition he was in: distraught, confused, but physically completely changed. They wondered mostly how much the latest was.

They had gone all summer not knowing where Harry had gone off to, not hearing a word from him. He had disappeared without a trace and sent half of the Wizarding World into complete tumult, the other half barely even noticed or just didn't bother to care.

"Can we go and see him now?" Ron asked with little patience left inside of him, anxiety rising within himself as all he wanted was to make sure his best friend was okay.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers carefully, the usual twinkle beneath those half-moon glasses seemed to have disappeared. "You may, and you also must keep a promise to me first," he spoke slowly and his gentle voice relaxed them to some point.

"Anything," Ron blurted out, Hermione was just observing carefully.

"You two must promise not to ask him and wait for him to tell you, and you must also promise to keep the information confidential, whatever it is he chooses to tell you," Dumbledore was speaking with a very serious tone.

The request sounded redundant to both of them but they nodded in agreement. "Perfect, Poppy!" he called for the nurse who was at the other end of the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey came trotting over with a definite look on her stern face, lined with wrinkles of age. "Would you please escort these two into Mr Potter's private room?" Professor Dumbledore asked and the witch nodded knowingly and waited for Hermione and Ron to stand up, Albus placed a hand on Ron's shoulder before they left his presence. "Do not fret, fate will keep us safe," he simply said and then for a man of his age, he was quickly out of the Hospital Wing's entrance.

Ron anxiously followed Madame Pomfrey, Hermione not far behind as they made their way over to one of the private patient rooms that were rarely used, only during serious cases. It made both of the Gryffindor's worry tremendously. "Now, if any problems occur just come and fetch me immediately," Pomfrey explained as she put a key into the doorknob and unlocked it, opening it up and ushering the students inside.

It was almost completely dark within the room, Hermione and Ron had to blink several times before becoming adjusted to the light. "I will be back in an hour to let you out otherwise," and with that the taut nurse and closed the door behind them and they heard its lock click as well.

Hermione looked over at the frantic Ron and reached out in the near darkness to touch his back soothingly, it made him flinch at first before he let out a deep breath. "Ha-harry?" the redhead croaked out, he felt his voice crack and felt ashamed for it.

"Harry, it's Hermione and Ron," Hermione finally spoke up as they edged their way further into the room. "We can't really see, can I use a Lumos charm?" she asked uncertainly to the darkness around her.

"Yeah, go for it," it was Harry's voice and that was unmistakable to both of them as they drew their wands immediately.

"_Lumos_," they said singularly and both of their tips lit up and gave them perspective of the small room. It was befitted with a small, standard hospital bed with a few sheets, it was made perfectly which made Ron raise his eyebrows. Harry never made his bed, and apparantly he had been staying in this room for four days now so it gave him way to questions already that he immediately surpressed.

There was three chairs that surrounded the bed, neither of them occupied and Hermione and Ron made their way over to them before glancing fully around themselves. The walls were bare and a dull beige, there was a small window on the far side of the room above the small table, it was boarded up completely. Hermione sensed a bunch of charms and spells placed on the room, she couldn't place most of them but felt the presence of silencing charms, locking charms, and protective ones as well. Why were they keeping him locked in here, as if he was dangerous?

"Harry?" Ron asked uncertainly, they had yet to catch a glimpse of their friend and only heard his thick voice. It was a lot deeper than what he remembered, but it had still been unmistakably his.

At his call, a tall figure emerged from the shadow of the far corner of the room, Harry stepped forward in a strong stance and walked with such ease towards his friends who were seated beside each other, that it scared them. Harry immediately sensed their fear and sighed, he lowered himself onto the chair opposite them, the bed in their way as he took his own wand from his pocket, "_Lumos,_" he whispered and it lit up as well.

With all three wands lit, it was almost completely light in the room. Hermione gasped immediately at her friends appearance, unable to hold back her astonishment. Was this the Harry she truly knew?

Ron looked like life had just slipped right out from underneath, his face contorted with obvious confusion. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked with immediate concern. Ever since he met his best friend, he had always kept a watchful eye and now he could barely look directly at him, the once excitable, youthful face of The-Boy-Who-Lived was now dead, stoic.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks. How are you two?" Harry asked swiftly, there was something besides the depth of his voice that was different. It was the attitude and detatchment in which he spoke.

"We have been terribly worried about you," Hermione admitted as she toyed with the end of her wand placed neatly on the bed between them. She couldn't look at Harry either, the piercing glare of his emerald eyes made her shudder beneath them.

"Thank you, but there's no need to be," Harry easily answered and then crossed one leg over the other, his hands came together and clasped one another. Ron raked his eyes all over the others body, noticing the obvious changes.

Harry had grown at least three inches over the summer, he also looked visibly much stronger than he ever had before. So many questions were running amuck in his head but he knew better than to ask them. He promised Dumbledore he would wait for Harry to explain himself, explain the situation and the events of the long summer months.

"Harry, you know you can tell us anything," Ron stated suddenly, and then blushed despite himself.

Surprisingly, Harry darkly laughed and it filled both of them with a shiver down their spines that was almost indescribable. "I know I can, but...just promise you guys won't be afraid?" he asked, self conscious.

"Harry, we promise," Hermione lied as she continued to twiddle her wand around through her fingers, the charm slowly dying out as she played onward trying her best to avoid Harry's gaze which was still set on his best friends.

"You don't need to lie to me," Harry actually grinned now but it soon fell back into a stoic facial expression, "I can sense when you lie," he added in with slight benevolence.

Ron was trying to assess the situation the best he could, he tried to grab ahold of his emotions that had been worrying about Harry all summer long ever since after Sirius' death. "How can you sense that?" he asked slowly, hoping that he wasn't crossing any lines with this simple question.

"Don't tell anybody, promise me," Harry's strong voice seemed to break slightly as it dropped to a lighter tone.

"We promise," they both responded simeultaneously.

Neither expected to hear what they were told, but they listened intently to every word that came from Harry's lips.

~*~

It was nearing the hour mark of their evening visitation, they had visited three times in one day but for some reason they were not allowed to stay over an hour. Harry said it was probably because the complete darkness was sure to drive them insane at some point or another. School was tomorrow and Hermione and Ron were to sleep in their dormitories that night and await the other students arrival in the early evening, being allowed to assist Harry with moving all of his things from the hospital room to a new private dormitory in the depths of the dungeons, not far from the Slytherin Common Room as they knew its location.

"Uhm...The Canons came a sinch close to winning this year, I swear if it weren't for those Bulgarians!" Ron exclaimed readily, trying to revv up as much excitement for the Qudditch World Cup as he used to. It just wasn't the same.

"Has anyone heard anything about the Death Eater activity?" Harry suddenly asked, he was standing by the boarded window and leaning flippantly against the wall, Hermione found it hard to not admire his new figure. He looked as he once did, but instead of his boyish air it was all man now. Or, all strength more precisely.

"Well there was recent news in the Prophet that followers from Scotland have been seen regrouping around London," Hermione explained slowly, not feeling entirely comfortable having You-Know-Who and Dark war conversations with her unstable friend.

"That must mean they're gathering all forces," Harry's voice held an obvious undertone of hatred for the Death Eaters and mainly their master, the malice wafted through the room and made Ron shiver as Hermione was taken aback. The two were sitting idly on the edges of the bed, the room was now lit pretty well so that Harry could slowly adjust to regular lighting as he would need to be used to it constantly once school began the next day.

"I say let the bastards come, and I'll be ready for them when they do," Harry growled suddenly, he moved with such speed to standing in front of his two startled friends.

Hermione and Ron were exchanging worried looks, the redhead spoke shakily. "Harry, maybe it's best for you not to worry about that now, Dumbledore has got it all under control," he assured in the strongest voice he could muster. It wasn't much, but it was the best comforts they could offer.

"Does he now?" Harry's voice was stricken with a scowl, it made them both shift uneasily and he rolled his sharp eyes. "The old coot can't keep these wards up for much longer, and I'll be damned sure to use this bleeding curse to the best of my abilities...and advantage," a dark look crossed his stone features.

He looked absolutely, breath-takingly gorgeous but an air of overwhelming power, strength and darkness pulsated from his being that was so strong it out-weighed their perceptions of beauty and instead instilled fear. "Harry, whatever you're thinking you should stop it," Hermione warned testily.

" 'Mione's right, mate," Ron chirped in, "you shouldn't worry about these things and just start gathering your things to move on out tomorrow, term's beginning in two days!" he grinned fakely. Didn't he realize that he couldn't hide anything from Harry?

_Oh well, they're doing their best. What did you expect? Them to actually not be terrified of you? You're a complete monster. _Harry thought to himself before nodding in the general direction of his mates and then turning his back on them once more.

"Guess you're right," he shrugged in the distance now and he felt relief coarse through the other beings. The humans. A soft knock was heard from the door and Madame Pomfrey's voice called for Hermione and Ron, they sighed and got off the bed.

"We'll be 'round after breakfast tomorrow, make sure to get some...er...rest," Ron blushed as he spoke and then waved goodbye to Harry who barely awknowledged them as they left him in loneliness.

This, Harry could get used to. Constant empty, quiet rooms that were boarded up and locked from the outside in. He was the one that asked Pomfrey to keep it locked, for his own convienience and satisfaction, but most of all privacy and comfort. He had a stoic rest, as always, and it was eight perfect hours before he was awoken by sensing the presence of the nurse in the room.

"Rise and shine, Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey greeted him sourly as she catered over to his bedside. He slept ontop of the sheets, as he had done every night since being brought to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

"Good morning," Harry answered with unslurred words as his eyes shot open with haste, he sat up in his bed and then pushed onto his feet to greet the nurse upright. "Got my batch of potions?"

Madame Pomfrey observed him for a moment before handing him two vials, one was a clear liquid and the other was a deep grey. As he downed them quickly, they tasted like salty water to him as they always did. Harry thought he could never get used to taking them every morning but knew that he would have to, and it was all to blame on his own stupidity.

Pushing uselses thoughts from his mind, Harry gathered himself mentally and handed the empty vials towards the nurse who pushed them into her pocket. "I already put two whole months stock up in your private dormitory, make sure to take them every morning first thing! We don't need any more accidents, Mr Potter," she was speaking briskly and completely unafraid. Harry honoured her bravery in his presnce and always showed respect towards the middle-aged women.

"Of course," he politely responded in the thickness of his tone, "Can I start moving my things now?"

"I believe so, you remember where it is and the password?" Pomfrey quipped and he only nodded in response. "Right then, I'll leave you to get prepared. You can use the patient bathroom now at the end of the hall to get ready, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will be arriving within the hour to assist you," and with that she left him to the loneliness once again.

Harry was, however, more excited than he put off to be leaving the dank hospital room finally. Sure, it had only been four-five days where he spent time in there, but he hated it completely. Professor Dumbledore visited him the first few days and then left him to his own, which he was mighty thankful for. The visitations from Hermione and Ron did help him get used to the presence of other humans, emotions and energies near him. He had no idea how he was going to cope with the entire student body's arrival that evening, but he knew he'd get by somehow.

He had been taught strength, above all.

After showering and dressing into his school robes, he returned to his room to find Hermione and Ron already waiting for him. His school trunk and Hedwig's empty cage were the only things that needed to be brought to his dormitory, Hermione easily levitated the trunk for them as Harry grasped his long, cold fingers around the cage's handle. Ron walked between the two empty handed down the corridors of Hogwarts.

Harry hadn't been outside of that room in what seemed ever, he took in the experience of the Hogwarts castle he had known for six years with completely different eyes and senses. It was something new altogether, and it would take some getting used to. The magic that coursed through the buildings walls itself surged shock waves through him, some greater and more noticable than ever, that left him tingling all over.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked feebly, looking intently at the windows that lined the Entrance Hall that they were now in, making their way towards the dungeons.

"The light?" Harry asked in response and saw the redhead nod his head briefly, "Not really, that's what one of my potions is for. It makes me susceptible to the light, as long as I don't go straight out into it," he explained shortly and didn't want to go any further than he did.

The three were silent the rest of the way until they stopped in the west part of the dungeons in front of a large portrait of a wounded soldier who sat gloomily on the ground. It was a strange painting, to say the least, but it was one Harry would have to get used to now. "_Tarantangula_," Harry grumbled and it swung open at ease.

They stepped inside and looked around for the first time. The stone walls had very few portraits hung upon them and they were all unmoving, the floor had one black rug in front of the fire place but otherwise was stone as well. The fireplace had a mantle with a clock ontop, a large black leather couch and two matching armchairs sat before it as an oak coffee table was in the middle of the rug. There was a small work table with four chairs situated around it in the corner and then one door of in the distance of the room, they moved over towards it.

Two windows were unboarded and on either side of the queen sized bed, four posters and draped with heavy dark curtains and sheets. Hermione dropped Harry's trunk by the empty armoir as Harry placed Hedwig's cage down in the far, empty corner of the bedroom. There was another door which was a small, fully equipped bathroom just for one.

"It's a pretty nice room you've got, mate, I'm kind of jealous!" Ron smirked as he took another good look around. "It's a little creepy though, being in such close quarters with those Slytherin snakes," he muttered under his breath which got him an actual real grin from Harry, Ron felt satisfaction in him then.

"Yeah, but I like this cold," Harry admitted dryly before the three moved back out into his personal common room. "It's just that..." he began but then stopped abruptly.

Hermione was the one to look softly upon him, gazing with worried brown eyes. "What is it Harry?"

"It's this feeling I'm getting of complete alienation, like I didn't feel that enough already," Harry grumbled and shoved his delicate looking hands deep into his trouser pockets.

"It'll just take some getting used to," Hermione warmly conceded and stepped close to her raven-haired friend who stiffened as she came into contact with him, her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, mate," Ron smiled assuringly as he stepped closer to Harry as well now, they felt more confident in his presence than before. "You'll feel just at home sooner than you realize, things'll get back to normal..."

"Or as normal as they ever were with me," Harry whispered gloomily and then shrugged off the girl's hand, she didn't take offence but understood what he meant by the gesture.

"Grab your cloak, Harry, we'll head up to Gryffindor Tower and wait there for everybody else to arrive tonight," Hermione suggested softly and so Harry made his way back into the bedroom and over towards his trunk.

Once pulling the cloak around himself and clasping it together, Harry took one longing look out of one of the window's into the blinding sunlight that gave him an almost immediate headache. The view of the lake gave a certain yearning in his stomach, to be out in the wild once again, a place so familiar to him in comparison to this castle now. Returning to his friends, they were waiting patiently.

"On for a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked as they slipped out of the dormitory and back into the cold depth of the dungeon corridors.

Harry breathed in deeply and placed a very played up smile on his lips which were pale and tight, "You're on," he chuckled beneath his breath. He wanted to try his best to put his friends at ease, show them that he was putting forth as much effort as they were to this situation. It was all his fault in the first place, that he had become this complete monstrosity.

The day passed with a bundle of nerves, Hermione was busying herself with Prefect duties all about the castle which left Ron and Harry to their own devices of many rounds of Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap. Suddenly, Harry felt a surge of energy that was not his own push through him and he sat straight up in the Gryffindor Common Room on the couch he was seated beside Ron, the redhead looked at him with question and worry.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked immediately, his full attentions on Harry's thoughtful face.

"They're here," he said with hoarseness, "The students, they're here. It's dinner time," Harry explained with a dull, flat tone and felt Ron's reassuring hand pat him lightly on the back and he forced a smile.

"Don't worry mate, we'll get you through this," he promised and then stood up from the couch, yawning and stretching as he did. "Just let me know if you need anything, don't go all stupid and heroic on me and try to keep it to yourself, promise?" Ron looked at him with an accusing gaze that Harry didn't appreciate whatsoever but he let it slide off, he was only trying to look out for him.

"Promise," Harry mumbled and stood up as well. They walked very close together through the still empty corridors, but once they neared the Entrance Hall, Harry's nerves were prickling and so were his senses. It was almost too much but he just remembered to keep calm and cool, but he knew the moment he walked into the Great Hall that eyes would be all over him. He wished that for once nobody noticed.

His wish never came true. Eyes followed the pair of Sixth Year Gryffindor's as they strided over towards the Gryffindor Table which was already nearly full besides the area cleared out for First Year students. Harry looked longingly up at the bewitched ceiling, by the colour of the clouds the sun was just setting and it looked like a warm night. A night Harry wanted to be out on. He had been yearning for the cold, fall air since he had come under Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey's care, and tonight he would take his freedom for granted and go out for a walk around the grounds to ease his longing.

Harry sat beside Ron and left his other side open for Hermione, upon request. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan all chattered away about their summer and forced the two of them to join in on the conversation. Harry could smell the difference in their tones of voices, the way they gestured towards him and he could taste the confusion and fear all muddled together. It annoyed him to great lengths, almost to the moment where he wanted to bar his teeth.

Ron's light touch every once and a while reminded him to stay in check, however. He was quite grateful that nobody asked questions yet, leaving themselves to peice together whatever theories they could. Harry knew that the Daily Prophet that week would feature an article about the drastic physical appearance changes of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The Welcoming Ceremony and Feast went off without a hitch, Harry blended in a lot better than he thought he would be able to. Hermione and Ron helped a great deal, always flanking his side to make sure nothing was out of place or too overwhelming - he had become used to their presence with his new self and they had become accustomed to him. Harry noticed Professor Snape eyeing him cautiously through-out the entire meal, sneering whenever their gazes met. The thing Harry had not noticed was a pair of silver eyes from across the Hall that didn't leave him the entire meal.

Harry was walking briskly back and forth across the Hogwarts Grounds, memorizing every little detail he could. He watched Hagrid's Hut from afar at one point, taking in the scent of the familiar half-giant from a distance away. Hagrid had been the one to encounter him first, when he stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest nearly a week ago now.

As Harry stood there, observing the small cabin his senses stiffened as a presence was made known to him. He turned around quickly to see a figure with platnum blonde hair approaching him with ease. Standing up as straight as possible, Harry watched with slitted eyes as Draco Malfoy soon came to stand right in front of him.

Long blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, his silver eyes were burning with superiority and his new robes spoke of his family's still high position within the Wizarding society. "Potter," he greeted and the surprising thing was that there was no fear or malice within his voice, Harry was taken aback for a moment before retrieving his strong stance.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry spit effectively, but he was aware that confusion boiled up in his emerald eyes as they stood beneath the moonlight. In the back of his head, Harry was graciously praising the night he so longed to be apart of over the days.

"I wanted to see up close," Malfoy simply answered with no emotion conveying on his pointed features or in his soft voice. Harry found himself even more confused, which created agitation.

"See what up close?" Harry pretended to act as if he was dumb, as if there was nothing different about him from this year and last.

"Don't play games with me Potter," Malfoy snarled offensively.

Harry thought for a moment, why the fuck did Malfoy want to know anything about what had changed? Why didn't Harry just tear him apart right then and now, it would ease the hunger that had been creeping up in his stomach over the weeks. "Fuck off, Malfoy," he easily said with all emotion in his own voice cut off just as effectively as Malfoy's. With that, Harry made his way with a quick stride back over towards the castle to retire for the evening. He had to make sure he didn't sleep in past breakfast, that could possibly raise questions he needn't be bothered with yet.

Harry was aware, as he crossed the grounds, that unmoving silver eyes followed him the whole way.


	3. Detatchment

**Chapter Two:**

**Detachment**

~*~

It had been four weeks and Draco was beginning to lose sleep over it, that's when he realized it had become a certain obsession. Silver eyes trailed the form of the raven-haired Golden Boy wherever he went, curiosity springing through every fibre of himself before surpressed anger took over.

Wherever Potter went, Draco tried to be there too. After every meal he would follow him, after every class he would walk behind his footsteps, At night when Potter enjoyed going for long walks around the Grounds, Draco would spy on him from various windowsills from a few Floors up, keeping safe distance. He knew if he got closer that Potter would catch him, with the keen senses of a Seeker.

Draco sat three times a day in the Great Hall, glaring over two tables of heads until he found that sunken green-eyed Gryffindor. Potter kept to himself, although constantly flanked by the Weasel and the Mudblood, and Draco realized that he hadn't even seen the boy talk since the beginning of the year. The two nitwits with him seemed completely unphased.

Under a curious gaze, Potter would listen attentively in all his classes and write extensive notes. Was he just becoming the perfect student? But those deep emerald eyes screamed of depression, sadness and above all detachment. Draco would lay in bed and before falling into a restless slumber, he would go over the behaviours and most of all the appearance of Potter that day.

One particular night, on the seventh day of October, Draco thought about Potter once more. His skin had become unnaturally pale instead of its tanned usual self, he was quite a bit taller than last year and definitely much more toned. Potter's hair was completely tame, in a long shag that fell almost to the chin of his refined face. He looked older, like a young man instead of a boyish child.

The way he walked held superiority, but the way he kept his stoic face held all but positive feelings. Potter hadn't even gone to Qudditch tryouts, and Draco thought he was in line to be the next Gryffindork Captain, when would he ever give that up? And to the Weasel, nonetheless! These were the questions that berated his head everyday now.

Pansy Parkinson, the nosey little pug, cornered Draco one morning before he headed out to breakfast. She had been waiting, arms crossed, by the Slytherin portrait hole. "Draco, walk with me to breakfast?" she glittered her eyes, making him roll his own in response.

"Sure," he muttered before shoving his hands deep into his slacks pockets, there was no way he could get out of this one considering he was going to the exact same destination as her.

They started up the dungeon corridor together, both unspeaking but it looked as though Pansy was struggling to say something. "Flapping your mouth like a goldfish is very unbecoming of you, Parkinson," Draco hissed causing the Slytherin girl's sly smile.

"You've been absent," Pansy accused lightly with a knowing tone.

"What do you mean I have been absent? Surely, you are blind," Draco scoffed impatiently, seemingly distracted by the way his shoulder back was being held as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Don't play me, Draco. I've known you my whole life, we're betrothed for Merlin's sake! I know when somethings up and somethings up! You've barely done anything this year, and your marks are wretched already. What would your Father say if he knew?" Pansy scolded, she had a triumphant smile on her rounded face though and a gleam in her eyes that the other Slytherin did not enjoy.

"What would my Father say if he knew about my poor marks, Parkinson? What the fuck would he say?" Draco's tone was dark and angry, but that didn't stop the girl for letting a giggle escape her throat. "What, what's so funny?" he demanded as they now entered the half full Great Hall.

"You, Draco dearest," Pansy giggled smugly, "you're losing your touch, going all Hufflepuff on..."

She was cut off by his wand jabbing low into her abdomen, she squeaked in surprise as they were at a full hault just before the Slytherin Table, every student eye was wandering towards the two of them. They were pulled in closely, so Draco's wand wouldn't be noticable by anybody else. "Fuck off, we do not want to see your unworthy parents seeing the wrong end of this now do we?" with his words, Pansy went immediately pale and averted her eyes to her own feet, feeling ashamed. Whenever Draco whispered mention of any Death Eater children's parents, they would back down immediately from whatever they were trying to accomplish seeing as his Father was still high in command.

"Just saying, you'd better be careful - whatever you're doing," Pansy sneered and then rushed off to sit between Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode.

Furious, Draco shoved his wand back into his pocket and stalked over to an empty area of the Slytherin Table and began to angrily eat his morning toast. Halfway through his solitary, upsetting breakfast Draco noticed a feeling like he was being watched. Flickering his eyes across the hall they landed on a pair of piercing, emerald eyes that did not ever waver from him. Granger and the Weasel were flanked by his sides as perusual, flirting restlessly across their Golden Boy. Instead of looking resigned as always, Potter seemed to hold a sense of...curiousity?

"Sod off, all of you," Draco muttered beneath his breath as he broke eye contact and quickly stood, fleeing the Great Hall.

Storming back down to the dungeons to arrive at Potions class earlier than usual, Draco slouched against the wall beside the locked classroom door with his brows furrowed.

_What the fuck is wrong with everybody? Why is Parkinson all pissy, and who does Potter think he is? Staring at me like that...well he can just go and..._

"Malfoy," Potter walked by swiftly at that moment with his hands in his pockets and his eyes never leaving the stone floor as he continued down the dungeons. His voice had been strong, deep and unwavering as he had greeted the Slytherin without hate or any emotion whatsoever.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco called after him, pushing himself off the wall quickly as blood began to rush to his face. "Ickle little Gryffindork got lost in the scary dungeons? Wouldn't want Dumbledore to lose his precious Golden Boy now would we?" he teased through clenched teeth, he was not having the best of days and the fact that Potter was running into him purposefully now was getting on his nerves.

The problem was that if Potter was purposefully running into him, then why did he just ignore him completely and turn down the next corridor on the left without another glance backwards? What was down there, anyway? Curious and furious, wanting a confrontation with somebody who wouldn't be scared to back off right away, Draco rushed after where Potter had just disappeared.

The corridor in question was a regular looking one that came to a dead end, there were only three portraits along the walls and two torches, Potter was nowhere to be seen. "What the fuck?" Draco swore under his breath, he distantly heard the bell ring. Not wishing to be late for Potions, as they were brewing Ridellus Enhancer today, he reluctantly stalked off towards class.

Once again Draco's mind was tracked back onto the entire issue of Potter. He still had no idea what was wrong with him, but by cornering a couple of First and Second Year Gryffindor's, Draco was able to at least deduct that Potter was no longer staying at the Gryffindor Tower although he did goto the Common Room at least once a day. This was the most curious news to him, and most angering. Why did bleeding Potter get his own private dormitory? Because he was fucking Perfect Potter, and he got what he wanted to.

Aggravated, Draco began to follow Potter more than he thought he ever could want to. His grey eyes were always slitted in his direction, during class he had completely stopped paying attention and kept all of his thoughts and efforts towards Potter and his actions.

Since the beginning of the school year, Potter was much more quiet than before. He didn't fight back or run off insults as much as before, he didn't socialize or even take the weekend trips to Hogsmeade with his friends. He studied dubiously in the library more than before, took perfect notes in class but never got involved and all the Professor's, even Snape, seemed to leave him alone unlike usual. It was all a strange mystery to Draco and it was getting on his nerves more and more everyday, making his head run too fast and blood boil too hot.

Potter had become completely detatched. What had happen during the summer for this to have happened, what could actually have affected the Golden Boy so much? What happened when he went missing all those weeks?

Draco would reread all the news articles that he had saved relating to the disapperance of The-Boy-Who-Lived, half of the Wizarding World was up in antics, completely thrown asunder by his asbence. At first, the Slytherin had found it rather pathetic but now as he read the articles, he thought it rather curious. What had happened?

"Look at him," Draco sneered one afternoon lunch, arms crossed as he sourly poked his head in the direction of the Great Hall entrance. Potter had just walked in, standing tall between his two Gryffindor cronies.

"Look at who?" Crabbe muffled from his side, seemingly uninterested as always.

"Potter," he spat in response with venom as he followed the Trio as they sat down at their usual spot across the hall from himself. "He thinks he is so much better than us, walking in here like he owns the place. Who does he think he is?" Draco growled, Goyle grunted roughly beneath hunched shoulders.

"Whatever yeh say, Malfoy," Crabbe shrugged, not lettingh is eyes leave his plate hungrily once yet.

Frustrated once again, Draco stuck his fork into his lunch and grumbled to himself. That's all he did lately, act pissy and observe the Golden Trio with great curiousity and anger all rolled into one.

Harry walked strongly into the Gryffindor Common Room, he looked withdrawn as he often did those days as he sat down on the armchair by the fire and took out a Defence Against the Dark Arts book and began to read. His dark eyes scanned the words on the page, but didn't take any of it into his head. He had reread the same paragraph at least three times before Hermione came over and interrupted his 'thoughts'.

"How are you doing, Harry?" she asked in sweetness. Ever since four days before the beginning of term, Hermione was gentle around Harry as though he was glass and she tiptoed about him. Everybody did, and he didn't blame them. He was terrifying, wasn't he? Everybody treated him like a fragile child...everybody, except for Malfoy. _Stop thinking about Malfoy, he's just a great old prat as always..._ the raven haired boy reminded himself before closing his book.

"I'm doing just fine, you?" Harry asked nonchalantly, as if everything was fine. But was it? Was it ever in the first place? They spent their years at Hogwarts between school yard rivalries, being terrified of Voldemort, and studying for OWLs and NEWTs, was that fine? Harry shook his head and allowed a smile to come across his cracked lips, always dry.

"Are you sure you're doing alright?" Hermione asked as she still stood beside the armchair, but her eyes were drifting into the fireplace. Her and Ron hated making direct contact with Harry, it was too cold, distant and scary.

"Yes, 'Mione, I'm fine," Harry sighed and rose up from his seat. He stood nearly six feet tall now, he looked down numbly at his friend. "I'll be up in my rooms," and then he swiftly strode out of the Common Room and in mere minutes was in his private dormitory in the dungeons.

Harry stood in his living space, looking around at the dull colours that surrounded him. _Is this really my life, has it honestly come down to this? I have this need inside of me...I need to be out, free...I need the wind in my hair and the world as my home. I hate being locked up in here, I'm going to go insane. I need to get out. Everybody looks at me, even if they pretend they don't I still feel them doing it. I can hear what they whisper about me, the rumours...I can't fucking stand it! I need out! I need to be with Migeul..._

"Harry, are you in there mate?" Ron's voice called unsurely from the other side of the portrait hole. Shrugging, Harry opened up the door and let his redheaded friend inside. He smelt his fear immediately, but that had become a usual occurance.

"What are yah up to? 'Mione mentioned you just blitzed right out of the Common Room, I thought you might be up for..."

"I'm not up for Wizard's Chess. Or Exploding Snap," Harry cut him off sharply, stalking over towards the mantle with the ever-burning logs in them and whipped out his wand. "_Incendio_," he muttered and sparks flew from his wands tip and soon they were in flames.

"Er...just wanna chat then?" Ron suggested hopefully, his voice was strained as he cautiously sat down on the couch.

"The question is do you?" Harry growled lowly, leaning now against the mantle piece as his pale, veiny features prickled in the firelight. His hands were roughly shoved into his trousers, he was staring dully at the flames licking the wood and stone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, are you sure you even want to be here?"

Ron was appalled immediately by the sentence, "Of course I want to be here! You're my best mate, Harry! Where else would I be?"

"I can smell your fear, Ron," Harry's voice was silky smooth and seductive, something that happened whenever he tried to intimadate those days. "You, Hermione, and all the rest of this school - " _Except Malfoy, _"I can sense it in every fibre of my body, feel your magic retracting whenever I come around. I can hear what they all say about me, and I can hear what you're saying too...it's just that you don't say it with words,"

"What are you talking about, I - "

"You're terrified of a monster like me. I mean, everybody else in this school is terrified because of their own theories but only you two, aside from the staff, know the truth. And you all try to push away your fear, but it's redundant because I can fucking **feel** your fear!" Harry's voice was rising and deepening, his eyes became dilated as they switched to stare at Ron's flushing face.

"What do you think people are scared of?" Ron sputtered out, raking together as much bravery as he thought was possible from himself at that moment. He was scared, they both knew that much.

"They're scared because they think I've turned into something horrible and dark," Harry lowered his guard once again and sadness itched into the lines of his face.

"Have you talked to Lupin lately?" Ron suddenly asked, startling his friend by the question.

"No, should I have?"

"He understands what it feels like better than the rest of us. I'd Fire Call him or send him a letter, at least. It'll help," Ron was sheepish and Harry could tell it was most likely Hermione to put him up to coming down here and talking to him, he never fancied the dungeons. Harry appreciated this and felt angry with himself for getting upset with his own best friend. "Maybe even a trip to Hagrid's a couple times a week...he's always a good chat..."

Harry actually considered this, for a moment. Then he considered what would actually make him feel at ease, take away the burden of the monstrosity he now housed and the potions he forced down his throat. It was freedom. A freedom he couldn't have because he was the Saviour of the Light Side...ha! What would they think now, they're hero a bloodthirsty demon?

"Sod off, I don't need to talk to anybody," Harry muttered half-heartedly. It was a good idea in itself, but he still didn't feel too comfortable with it. He just wanted to get this year of schooling out of the way so he could have at least two months of solitude, of being able to deal away from it all.

"Yes you do, it always helps people and you need help, Harry!"

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here, Weasley. I don't need your charity," Harry screamed in a tone he didn't recognize as himself, but that strange lurking monster within. Deep in the shadows of Harry's head, he felt its proding as the need and want for what he was grew stronger. He wanted to jump at Ron, tear him to pieces and taste that fear on his lips literally...but his human side knew better. Ron was his best friend and had been for six years, he would never risk that.

"Fine," Ron didn't seem too offended by his friend's outburst, only shivering with fear as he tried to pass it off as he walked towards the door. "We're not afraid of you, we're afraid of the unknown," was all he said before slipping out the portrait hole and softly closing it behind him.

So many emotions came rushing up all at once. Harry wanted to break something, tear anybody apart and make them feel pain. He also felt dreaded for being a complete dick towards his best friend, and he yearned for the disappearance of the darkness inside of him. Gritting his teeth, he walked to his bedroom and to the night table where an assortment of corked potions were kept for him to take.

Popping open one that was a Relaxant, he had skived it out of Pomfrey's cupboard quickly when she was attending another patient the other day, he downed one gulp of it and laid back on his bed to pass out for the evening.

~*~

Full moon. Harry had gone through three of these already and he knew that this one was going to be just as hard, if not harder, than the last one. He felt the Call pulsing through his veins, he felt his mind and body yearning to welcome and answer the Call which was something he could not do. It was going to be a full moon that evening, and it wasn't good that he was having a shitty morning already.

Moodily he ate his breakfast, Hermione and Ron didn't ask questions or prod him as they knew exactly why he was in an extra bad mood that day. Harry was drowned within his own thoughts that were busy trying to surpress feelings he knew would come back anyway, it was an impossible cycle.

"...and I can't believe how Malfoy didn't even..."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry jumped at the other boy's name, his ears perked up and his eyes fell on the Slytherin eating his own breakfast amongst the other snakes.

Ron and Hermione looked weary for a moment as Seamus restarted the sentence he had begun in reference to Malfoy. "I was saying that I can't believe how Malfoy didn't even get angry when Dean drew this of him yesterday in Charms," he gestured towards a piece of parchment laid out on the wooden table.

It was a quick drawing of Draco dressed rather like a female, his lond platinum hair hung past his shoulders and hearts bursted out from his eyes. It was definitely a side of Draco that didn't exist, or at least they had never seen it. The picture was labelled; "Slytherin Poof King".

"What did he do?" Harry quipped, his interest highly peeked.

"He just crumpled it up and threw it on the floor, didn't even look at 'em!" Seamus exclaimed as if the entire situation was perplexing.

"He's just, he has," Hermione was actually smiling at this prospect, three pairs of Gryffindor eyes were on her now for an explanation. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed...Malfoy's actually been rather okay this year. He isn't picking fights with us, he's not insulting anybody regularly...although I heard rumour that his grades were horrible which is weird since he doesn't do anything but study in the library. He doesn't even go on Hogsmeade trips!" Hermione was still grinning, Ron looked at her as though she were a maniac.

"He doesn't go on Hogsmeade trips, why not?" Harry questioned before he could stop himself, since he was pale his blush was seen much easier than usual.

"Dunno," Hermione shrugged and took a spoonful of porridge and ate it daintily.

"He's probably planning something, that snake," Ron growled unapprovingly into his own breakfast. Harry's eyes were now completely trained on the blonde across the hall, who was obviously striving to look anywhere else.

"He has just matured, Ronald, something you should look into as well," Hermione huffed and then completely turned all of her attention towards Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil who were seated on her other side.

"I think it's more than that..." Seamus whispered to Harry once Ron was distracted enough to not hear their conversation. "Malfoy's completely detatched from everybody, even his Slytherin cronies. If I had my say, I'd say there's something up with Malfoy this year..."

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Malfoy growled in a dungeons corridor after breakfast that morning, she had cornered him in privacy. Or so they thought, as Harry intently listened from a little ways down, slipped in behind a pillar and the wall.

"Oh Draco dearest, can't I just be happy to..."

"Spit it out or get out of my face," Malfoy snapped impatiently, the light tap of his foot against the stone echoed down the corridor.

"I told you, you can't hide from me forever," Pansy purred as she took a step towards the blonde who looked confused and pissed off all at once.

"I can still attempt,"

"But you'll never be able to get away from me...I've always loved and wanted you Draco, and you want this too. Stop being all bugger on us this year and come back, I miss you," Pansy was cooing him now as she stepped even closer, the space between them closed as she batted her eyelashes up at the taller boy.

Something inside of Harry stopped, he became ice cold and his eyes strained to look anywhere but at the scene of the two Slytherin's but couldn't seem to take his eyes off of it. He wanted to go over there and throw Pansy across the dungeons, and for what reason as to why he couldn't explain.

"Well I do not miss you. Malfoy's do not miss," Malfoy spoke matter-of-factly as he took one strong stride away from her and looked down his nose.

"Be that way, but you'll come back to me...you always do, you _have_ to," Pansy purred once more, a smirk on her face. "You're parents made you mine so you will always be mine," something inside of Harry completely snapped, he felt as though he was goint to faint. This wasn't right. "You can stay detatched for now, but eventually you'll have to come back," and with that she turned on her heel and left with a giggle escaping her mouth. She was thoroughly satisfied, even though having gotten nowhere.

"Fucking Parkinson, I am _not_ the one who is detatched!" Malfoy angrily made his way in the opposite direction of Pansy, walking right past Harry unknowingly as he made his way towards his morning lessons.


	4. Nature vs Pain

**Chapter Three:**

**Nature vs Pain**

**A/N:** Please review, it would be appreciated! I hope you are enjoying this fan-fiction and continue to from here on in! =)

~*~

Harry was more than thankful he had his own private dormitory now, otherwise there would be many explanations and lies to be had for his Gryffindor housemates. There already had been many questions as to why he wasn't housed in the Gryffindor Tower any longer, most still didn't have a straight answer to that question but decided to leave it aside.

The moonlight trickled in from his bedroom window, he was lying huddled up on the floor with his knees to his chest. Pain, something he knew quite well, was taking over all aspects of his being at the moment. He had been writhing for what seemed hours, but in fact were only minutes, and through clenched teeth he was begging it to end.

Harry's strong, glass fingernails were now digging into his very flesh as an unsual, thick crimson liquid poured out from the cuts. His stomach was yearning for an oddly familiar fill, and his tongue was craving the taste of that warmth he had gotten so used to. "You are a monster, _monster!_" he groaned to himself, another shot of pain vibrating through him and he doubled over once again and turned on his side.

How much more could he handle and how much longer could he resist this? What did Dumbledore honestly expect him to do, forget about such a large part of him that was dominant? Harry wished that Sixth Year would just end so he could get back to those summer nights he remembered and longed for now.

_Another pain potion_, Harry thought to himself, _I need another pain reliever potion..._and he was interrupted by a soft knocking at his portrait hole.

He very well could not move at the moment, but he pulled himself into a kneeling position. "**Come in!**" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, his deep voice bellowed through the bedroom and out into his living quarters as well. Apparantly the person had heard him, as he acutely listened to the portrait hole swinging open.

Harry had expected Ron or Hermione to come and check on him during the night of the Full Moon, both were well read on the effects of his being. "Harry, where are you?" Ron called from the doorway.

"In...here..." he growled out, his teeth still clenched and his sharpest one ended up biting into his inner gums - thick, cold blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it with ease. Trying his best to compose himself for his friend, he kept a tight grip on his upper thighs in a pain release, whilst still on his knees.

"Oh my," Hermione was the one to first enter his bedroom and Ron was quickly behind her, they stared down at the sight. They hadn't come any other full moon nights, only due to Madame Pomfrey being the one who was closely monitoring him. The mediwitch said it would be best for him to have as little contact as possible during this time of month, but complete solidarity would not help.

"Are - are yah alright?" Ron swallowed hard, Harry's bright red eyes flashed up to his best friend in hunger and pain all at once, an instinctual growl formed in the back of his throat making Ron back up a considerable amount. "You're eyes...they're...red," he stuttered out, trying very hard to not runaway from the room that moment.

Hermione was remaining calm, she was watching Harry closely and noted his nails digging into himself and frowned. "You're in pain, aren't you?" she asked softly and began to walk towards him, much to the reluctance of Ron who reached out to try and stop her but was unsuccessful.

"Yyesss," Harry hissed and did not take his dilated eyes off of his best friend, he was cautious towards him as his instincts told him to be because of the fear radiating off of him. Hermione, however, vibrated calm and relaxation towards him which he took in through his senses and it helped a great deal.

"Would you like it if Ron went and got another few Pain Reliever potions from Pomfrey?" Hermione was still speaking to him as if he was glass, stepping closer to him and then bringing herself down on her knees.

"Please," Harry croaked out. It wasn't until Ron was out of his private dormitory that he took his eyes off of him and averted his gaze down to his own legs, blood was soaking his uniform pants and he inwardly swore to himself.

"Relax, the pain will be gone soon," Hermione assured him and leaned forward to put her hand on his shoulder, he twitched at the touch but did not resent it.

"No, it won't," Harry growled but then shot her a sympathetic smile, he knew she was trying her hardest and he was more than grateful. If he didn't have good Gryffindor friends like these, Harry had no idea how he would be able to get through this - even though he still had little or no idea how he was doing it in the first place.

"Harry, you are strong. Remember that, and we're here for you," Hermione continued to rattle out assurances as her hand began to massage his shoulder blade, she was kneeling right in front of him now focusing her version directly on his head.

"I know 'Mione, it means a lot to me...but..._argh_!" Harry screeched again and his back hunched over further, his nails dug deeper as the pain and the Call grew deeper within him. He needed that potion before he lost his sanity and hurt himself more, or worse hurt somebody else.

Hermione was momentarily taken aback by the groans of pain, she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she wished she could do something to help him. She slid her hand down his arm and it rested on his hand, she gripped it tightly and forced his nails out of his own skin. "Shh, calm down, we'll get through this together," she promised and yanked him closer with her hold on his wrist.

If Harry wasn't in such a volatile state, he would have retreated from the touch but he, for once, found it comforting and leaned in towards her. He allowed Hermione to take him into her arms and she held him protectively, but the pain still was the most relevant part of his being. "Please...I just want it to stop...please..." Harry began to beg.

Minutes droned on so slowly, his usual strong voice was becoming more feeble and Hermione felt hot wetness drip down her own face and landing on his mop of raven hair. Harry was nestled against her chest as she tried her best to soothe him, she would give anything at this moment to make the pain disappear.

"What can I do Harry? Tell me, _what can I do_?" Hermione asked in hope and at that moment she understood why Madame Pomfrey said it would probably be best for her and Ron to have gone and stayed with Harry together. There was an overwhelming feeling in Hermione that she would literally do anything to ease his pain.

Harry suddenly snapped up into a sitting position and recoiled, he looked beautifully broken as a bloody tear fell from his own red eyes. Hermione wanted to touch him, kiss him and feel that cold skin on her own, she realized that his allure must be at a high, uncontrollable point as he was so vulnerable. Suddenly, she was vulnerable as well. "Harry...come to me...you can do it if you want to," Hermione's voice wasn't shaking like he would have expected, he felt no fear coming from her and guessed it was because he was hypnotizing her...it was a natural talent that sometimes monsters like himself could not control.

"No, I will not harm you," Harry huffed out through his teeth, but his two gleaming fangs pulsed in his mouth at the thought of ripping through human flesh and tasting the treat beneath.

"Harry, just a little bit will probably help you so much..."

"No, the side effects you get will be too great," Harry shook his head violently now, the pain inside his head for the Call throbbed now and threatened to wallow out his inhabitions.

"Take me," Hermione ordered firmly and at that moment his thirsty eyes snapped up into her own and she gasped, overwhelmed with the want to touch him. At the same moment she reached forward to grab ahold of her friend once more, Harry grabbed onto her tighter.

Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap, he brought the back of his pale hand up to her face and stroked it lightly and watched as pleasure rippled through her features. He felt his posture straighten as his physical self pushed forward for the kill, luring in the victim. Harry was bearing his eyes deep into her own hazel ones, she looked back. "Please, it feels so good," Hermione begged.

Unable to control his desire anymore, Harry growled and opened his mouth for her to see. She did not recoil in fear at the set of white teeth and two sharp, long fangs that greeted her and instead she seemed to come closer as her arms fell around his neck. "Take me," she whispered once more.

Harry did not need telling three times, his animalistic nature pushed onward with such force that it would have been impossible to stop at that moment. He lunged forward and found his lips kissing her neck, his fangs barred themselves and then quickly dug into her soft, human flesh. Hermione moaned and threw her head back, allowing Harry more access as warm blood flowed into his mouth and he lapped at it with his tongue. Taking in a little under a pint, Harry finally pulled away and breathed heavily against Hermione's neck.

Time passed quicker now but they remained unmoving, Hermione was loosely sitting in his lap as he held onto her to ensure that she would not fall over. The pain inside of Harry's body was eased completely, but the Call was still throbbing inside of his head and urging him to be elsewhere. Harry had never tasted something as sweet and rich as Hermione's blood, and he tried to surpress the want to devour even more of himself.

Feeling ashamed and diswrought with giving into that darkness within him for the first time in months, Harry stood up on his feet and brought Hermione over to his bed. Laying her down gently, she smiled dazedly up at him. "How do you feel?" he asked with concern.

"Wonderful, Harry, I feel wonderful," there was a certain light behind her eyes that sparkled as she continued to speak softly, "I've never felt like that and I kind of want to feel it again. You're no monster, Harry, you're so beautiful..." Herimone was now looking too admiringly up at Harry for his own liking, he backed away from the bed and leaned against the wall.

"No, it is only my Allure telling you that I am beautiful. You above everybody else should know the effects of me taking you in, you should know and I shouldn't have..."

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry," Hermione breathed, her eyes still on him as he was staring out the window longingly. He was quite the sight, his red eyes going over the Hogwarts Grounds, and Hermione did find herself wanting to reach out and touch him but she pushed those thoughts away. "I knew the precautions and I think that since I knew beforehand I will be able to avoid them. I knew and I wanted you to stop being in pain, okay? It was my choice more than it was yours, and I don't feel bad...just a little woozy..." Hermione giggled at the thought of it and felt her eyes droping closed.

"Sleep now," Harry ordered silkily, and his voice was convincing enough as he felt Hermione's conscious awareness leave the room.

A few more minuets passed before his portrait hole door flung open in haste, Ron burst in breathing heavily with four vials of Pain Reliever Potion in his hand. "Harry!" he quickly rushed over and thrust the bottles at him, then he was distracted by Hermione who was asleep on the bed. "What happened?" Ron asked slowly, unsure of how to take this situation. "You're not in pain anymore?"

"No, Hermione decided to ease it," Harry felt a smirk pull at the corner of his lips, he wanted to taste that blood once again and he even yearned for it. He knew if he had taken more than what he did, he could have seriously harmed her which was not something his conscious mind could allow no matter how much of a monster he had become over the months. "Thanks for the Potions, Ron. I will save them for next month instead," Harry took the vials and placed them inside of his dresser drawrer with his other potions.

Ron edged closer towards Hermione, he sat on the edge of the bed and reached out with one hand to brush a strand of very curly hair from her face. Pushing it aside, he remembered Harry was in the room still and blushed a deep crimson before retracting his hand and sighing, but then something on her neck caught his attention. Jolting up from the bed, Ron rounded on Harry with his fists clenched and wand suddenly drawn.

"You bit her! You fucking bit her!" Ron accused, pointing his wand threatning at Harry who was actually surprised that he had mustered up that courage to face him.

"Lets not get completely out of hand here," Harry was smirking and he couldn't stop himself, he was still excited from the blood and his creature side was taking over.

"Lets not get completely out of hand?! Excuse me?! You ARE completely out of hand, biting Hermione and drinking her blood! You filthy fucking _monster_!" Ron screamed.

Harry growled primally in the depths of his throat and then with lightning speed he was holding Ron by the scruff of his cloak, pulling him easily off of the ground as his wand clattered out of his grip. Looking pale faced but still angry, Ron looked down at his captor. "Don't you ever call me that again, you will regret it Weasley," Harry growled and bore his red eyes into his best friend, or what he had once thought he was.

Dropping Ron to the floor, Harry turned his back on him and stared out the window again whilst crossing his arms. "Get out of here," he whispered. It was under a minute before the room was empty, Ron having carried Hermione out over his shoulder as she stirred lightly but did not come into coherency.

"Why did you get so mad at him, you are a monster," Harry grumbled aloud.

"Because...you can't control your monster," he simply answered himself and sighed before lowering onto the bed.

Harry tossed and turned that night because his sheets stank of Hermione's scent, he growled in frustration as he yearned to taste that sweetness once again. Her blood was much more enjoyable than that of forest creature's, something he was more used to. Finally giving in, Harry downed a dosage of a Sleeping Drought in his bedside table before he was able to rest his still throbbing head. He dreamt of the Call and her blood restlessly.

~*~

The next morning Harry knew he would not be welcomed at breakfast, so instead of having to pretend to eat during meals he wondered the Grounds with his extra time. The first clas fo the day was thankfully not with Ron, as it was History of Magic with Hermione and all assortments from other houses.

It was raining lightly by the time class started, Hermione had taken her usual seat silently beside him and took out her notebooks. "How do you feel?" Harry whispered as Professor Binns began his usual, boring lecture.

"Fine," Hermione curtly responded, her eyes were frantically searching the blank piece of parchment in front of her.

Harry sighed and leaned closer, she inhaled sharply. "What's wrong? I can tell you're not scared but you're..." he stopped speaking and instead intently sniffed the air around him as unnoticably as possible and sighed. "You're aroused," Harry blushed even at this as her cheeks flamed up in pink.

"So, at least we both know it and therefore can avoid it," Hermione bristled it off and hunched over her shoulders. "Plus, the effects should only last a week or so and it's all because of...well, you know," she looked up at her Professor and began to pretend to listen.

Harry was watching her closely and noticed how she looked his way every so often before turning back to the front of the class, embarassed. It was a long lesson and afterwards, Harry pulled her aside into an emtpy classroom beside their own. "Harry, we're going to be late for class," Hermione protested.

"Why did you do it last night?"

"I wanted to do anything to ease the pain," Hermione sheepishly responded.

"My natural Allure forced you to give into me, and I caved myself,"

"No," Hermione immediately snapped back. "Harry, it was not your Allure although that did help in making it easier for me to make my decision. It was the fact that you're my best friend and I would do anything for you in any situation to ease that pain, and if a week of feeling this..er...attraction towards you is the only negative side effect, then I'll take it," she smiled proudly now, proud at her own bravery and character.

"Oh," Harry merely said and then looked down at the floor. "How is Ron?" he asked quietly, starting towards the door of the empty classroom.

"He's a great git is what he is," Hermione scowled and then suddenly grinned, "but he feels terrible for last night. You should find him and go talk to him, you both have a free period after Charms..which is right now and we are _so_ late!" and with that realization, she was off at a run that Harry only had to quickly stride to keep up with.

They both made their way into the classroom as Professor Flitwick turned to acknowledge their presence. "Ah, come to join us I see. Five points from Gryffindor for being late, please take your seats. As I was saying..."

The two sat down on either side of Ron in the middle of the classroom, trying to ignore the hushed whispers that were most likely about the two of them coming late to class and looking rather flushed. The looks Hermione tried, and failed, to surpress giving Harry did not help their case. "Hey," Harry whispered towards Ron.

"Hi,"

"About last night..."

"I'm sorry mate, I shouldn't have said what I did," Ron started as quietly as possible, leaning in towards Harry but not close enough to touch him. "It's just, I didn't know how to react and I didn't know that Hermione was the one who basically forced you to do that...it's not your fault, it's in your nature," he was smiling apologetically now and it irked Harry, a lot.

"No, it shouldn't matter if it's in my nature or not, Ron! I should be able to repress hurting my own friends and now look..." Harry exasperately nodded towards Hermione who was staring at him with wide eyes, "Now I've got a googly-eyed 'Mione to deal with!"

"Harry, there was nothing you could have done and from what she told me it felt...wonderful," Ron grunted and looked down at the closed Charms textbook before him. Harry could sense the dull jealousy coming from the redhead so he sighed and turned away from him, leaving that conversation for a later, more private, date.

The rest of the day went by pretty easily, Harry still didn't want to bring up the jealousy he felt from Ron during their free period which was spent finishing up a Transfiguration essay in the library. It was later in the afternoon as Harry made his way towards the Great Hall for dinner from the dungeons that he ran into Malfoy just outside of the corridor holding his private dormitory.

"Malfoy," he greeted sourly, his interest was still peaked by the Slytherin but he had other things on his mind lately. Like the Call that was now lessened, but still inside of his head.

"Potter," Malfoy nodded in greeting, but did not move out of his way so he could continue down the small dungeon corridor. "What are you doing in my territory?"

"Your territory? I was not aware that you owned this castle..."

"Bugger off, Potter," Malfoy scowled quickly and then advanced on the taller boy who stood stoicly before him. "Now tell me why you are down here, as a Slytherin Prefect I demand an answer," he crossed his arms authoritavely.

Harry was actually taken aback by his bravery, not many treated him this...normal anymore, and he was almost thankful that Malfoy was. Then he remembered that it was Malfoy. "I am going to dinner now, so if you don't mind," he tried to move around the other boy but was stopped once again and he rolled his eyes heavily.

"Tell me, Potter," Malfoy growled, his obsession with Harry had become almost overwhelming lately as he needed to know..so many things, and all his questions needed to be answered soon before he drove himself completely insane. He was already almost there anyway.

"I'd rather just be on my way," Harry shrugged lightly and made one more attempt but was stopped again. Anger grew inside of him and he shoved Malfoy hard on the chest, throwing him off balance as he stumbled backwards and leaned against the corridor wall for support.

"You just assaulted me, you great big..."

"Save it for somebody who cares, Malfoy," Harry snapped and with that he started down the hallway and on his way to the Great Hall to make his usual evening appearance.

Malfoy was left, grumbling and staring in the direction to which Harry was slowly disappearing with a strong, perfect stride. Thinking of this as the perfect opportunity, Malfoy did not show up to dinner that night and instead spent his time alone in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He was aside himself when he discovered something completely unexpected in one of the potraits in that corridor.

"You are mine, Potter,"


	5. Potions, Blood and Malfoy's Oh My!

**Chapter Four:**

**Potions, Blood and Malfoy's - Oh My!**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy! =) What happens when you add a Potions Lesson/Assignment+Re'em Blood+Draco Malfoy? Lets find out, shall we?

~*~

Within the next week Harry's Allure had calmed down so there weren't as many feminine and masculine eyes following his every stride around the Castle. Hermione's attachment had worn down, but that did not make Ron any less jealous around Harry. Without wanting to step in, Harry had left the redhead to his own methods of attraction in trying to win over Hermione although he still didn't even recognize outwardly that he liked her.

The wind was blowing colder and with that, Harry longed for the wilderness even more. He didn't like being cooped up inside all day, but he knew it was only in his interests to go out during the evening so that it wouldn't harm his skin - even with taking daily Potions to avoid harm, he knew it would still hurt. His head was throbbing lately from his sleeping cycle, he remembered Migeul teaching him that avoiding sleep during the day and trying to act like a regular Wizard was going to be difficult and painful. He wasn't wrong, that's for sure.

It was a Thursday afternoon during Lunch as Harry's head pounded, he sat not even trying to fake eating but instead glaring at the wood table. "What did it ever do to you?" Ron chided as he joined his friend, Hermione was sitting across from them absently eating while her nose was buried in an Ancient Runes text.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled but continued to glare.

Shrugging and not asking questions, Ron started to pile his plate up as high as possible without losing any food from it toppling off. Suddenly, Harry felt eyes on him but he still did not move his own, "Ever get the feeling that somebody is watching you?" he growled beneath his breath.

Ron seemed to move around, swiveling his head about the hall before he chuckled darkly, "Yeah, you might be getting that feeling because Malfoy, that sleezy bastard, can't stop staring at you," he snorted before returning to his meal.

Harry, surprised with this, shot his gaze immediately toward the blonde. He was looking at him, and straight into his eyes as well. As Harry curiously glared back, his emerald rimmed with red still from his not-so-recent feeding, and was surprised when Malfoy still did not look away. They held each others eyes until Harry was nudged by Ron accidentally, who mumbled an apology incoherently through his full mouth. Deciding that it was best to not hold a staring contest with Malfoy, Harry looked unblinkingly at the table once again.

_Why is he staring at me? What does he want? _

As he thought more and more about the reasons as to why Malfoy could be looking at him, Harry recalled that they had Double Potions with the Slytherin's right after Lunch. Hermione had Ancient Runes, it was just going to be him, Ron, and Malfoy's unwavering gaze.

Once inside of the dark, Potions dungeon with its cool air that Harry found rather comfortable unlike most of the other students, Snape began his lesson.

"Today we will be brewing the potion in which we studied in Monday's lesson," his tone was cool and unchanged, he scanned the class wearily. "For those too thick to recall, it is the Re'em Strength Replenisher on page 634 of your text," Snape explained and waited for the pages to stop turning in all the textbooks of the students.

"Since this is a difficult brew, partners are acquired in which I have assigned. Once I call out your name, get your ingrediants from the cupboard and begin, you have two hours to complete the potion," Snape than began to read off the names of those in the class. Each Gryffindor was paired with a Slytherin, and much to Ron's dislike he was paired with Vincent Crabbe. Harry, was paired with Malfoy.

Reluctantly moving to the forefront of the classroom and throwing his open textbook down on the table beside Malfoy, Harry sat down on the creaky wooden stool and dropped his school bag on the floor. "I will retrieve the ingrediants then," Malfoy simply said and then swept off to the ingrediant cupboard without another word.

When he returned, Harry was cross-armed and glaring down at the cauldron before him. "Having a foul day, Potter?" Malfoy asked silkily, setting down the ingrediants.

"Yes, much worse now that you're here," he snapped in response and then looked at the text. First they were to chop up the lionfish parts, so he grabbed the lionfish and began to chop. "You chop the fluxweed," Harry ordered as he did his work smoothly.

Malfoy was watching him intently as they worked through preparing the ingrediants, the cauldron water boiling ontop of its burner. He watched how artfully Harry's hands moved with the knife, how his unnaturally pale skin looked beneath the school robes, how his emerald and...red eyes? Red eyes? Malfoy suddenly couldn't keep his gaze off of Harry's emerald and red eyes.

"Alright...we've got the lionfish, fluxweed, bubotubor and aconite. It's says we have to add them all in that sequence. Lionfish and fluxweed on the count of three," Harry had abandoned his knife and now had the lionfish parts in his stone cold hands, Draco held the fluxweed. "One, two, three," they dropped it into the cauldron which began to bubble nearly furiously. Draco took the stirrer and stirred clockwise five times, as the text said they should.

"We have to stir and add the other two, so I will keep stirring and add the Bubotubor if you get the aconite," as Malfoy spoke, his tone wasn't as cold as usual. Harry noted this and felt curiousity filling the air between them, it was an emotion that came from both individuals. "One, two, three," they dropped in the other two ingrediants which turned the cauldron to a simmering point. The liquid inside was a deep purple, heat bubbles bursted on its surface and splashed against the sides of the pot as Malfoy continued to stir and count - trying not to get distracted as Harry moved closer.

"I stir, you get the..." Harry's voice trailed off and he reached out for the stir stick, his hand was hovering over Malfoy's now.

"I am already stirring, why don't you drop in the Re'em blood?" Malfoy asked curiously, he was watching Harry's features closely and saw his face twitch slightly at the word of the ingrediant.

"Please," Harry whispered as his hand closed in around the stick, half of it around Malfoy's own hand.

Malfoy gasped immediately at the cold touch and did not release the stick as of yet, the feeling of those hard fingers are his own hand was something he had never experienced before. A couple of eyes from around the room were looking at the two of them, at their odd interaction as Malfoy slowly removed his hand from the stick and allowed Harry to continue stirring clockwise.

Surprised by the fact Harry had said 'please' in such a desperate tone, Malfoy obligantly picked up the vial of Re'em Blood and uncorked it. The reaction was immediate. Harry had reached out with his hand that wasn't stirring and grabbed ahold of the vial, trying to snatch it from Malfoy's grasp as the blonde refused to let go of it.

"Potter, let me put it in," Malfoy hissed beneath his breath, more than a couple of eyes were on them including Snape's from across the classroom. Ron was looking over with worry, biting his lower lip at the scene.

Words didn't escape Harry's throat, but a growl did which startled everybody that heard it. Malfoy closely watched as the Gryffindor's features changed into a snarl, his pupils were dilated which added width to the redness rimming them, his hard hand was now closing in on Malfoy's as cold touched hot.

"Mr Potter," Professor Snape appeared in front of the two of them, Harry's eyes shot up to the Professor but he did not let go of the vial. "You are excused," he said without any malice in his voice as Harry looked between the Professor and the vial of Re'em Blood.

"Mr Malfoy, cork the Re'em Blood please," Snape coolly spoke and he watched Harry with careful eyes as Malfoy corked the vial, which was still being held between the two students. "Give me the vial, Potter," Snape spoke with authority as the vial slowly came into his own possession. "Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my classroom, now you are excused," he firmly spoke before sweeping away from their desk to another one. The Gryffindor's all looked at Harry with slight anger for losing even more of their points than he already had up to that point, but nobody said anything outright.

"But, Professor! -" Malfoy had begun as Harry was gathering his things silently.

"You will not lose grades for being incomplete, I will grade the potion from the point in which it is at. You are excused as well since you have no partner, Mr Malfoy," Snape spoke easily as he surveyed the classroom and saw Harry picking his shoulder bag off of the floor. "I would suggest you leave immediately, Mr Potter," and apparantly Harry did not need telling twice.

Rushing out into the hallway, Harry needed to get as faraway from the Potions room as possible. He needed relief, he needed something to soothe him. He needed blood. His head snapped to the idea of Hermione, her sweet blood coursing down his throat once again, but his rational mind reminded him of Ron and his reaction last time.

Instead, Harry found himself standing in front of a concerned looking Madame Pomfrey who was handing him yet another Potion. "I don't think it is so wise to have one so young as yourself on so many potions," she crossed her arms as she watched Harry down the vial immediately.

"How about somebody as dead as me?" Harry whispered and without another word, turned away from the sorrowful mediwtich. Breathing deeply and feeling a little more relaxed, Harry realized that he had at least another hour before Potions was over and he was to meet Ron in the library for a study period with Hermione during their spare period.

Deciding to have a rest in his dormitory, Harry walked back down into the dungeons and stayed clear of the corridor holding the Potions classroom. Once nearing his personal corridor, he smelt something usually not present within his hall. It was another human, slouched against the cold brick wall waiting for him.

"Potter, I was wondering when you would come back around to your dormitory," Malfoy was smriking at him, he pushed off of the wall and approached a very tense looking Gryffindor. "Calm down, I'm not going to hex you,"

"I'd like to see you try, Malfoy," Harry growled, his fists clenched at his sides. "How did you know?"

"How did I not know, is the question? You're not as secretive as you may think you are," Malfoy slowly spoke, that same damned smirk never leaving his face.

"Can you just get your gloating over with so I can get back to my own?" Harry snapped, he was unimpressed and not in the mood for a run in with Malfoy. Apparantly, by his not so defensive stance neither was Malfoy in the mood for a run in.

"Potter, you can't avoid me your entire life,"

"I can try," Harry sputtered and then moved around Malfoy who watched him approach his portrait. "What do you want from me anyway?" he asked, unwilling to speak his password in front of a Slytherin.

"I want answers," Malfoy shrugged and then walked towards Harry who tensed even more. "_Billywig_," he spoke smoothly and the portrait Harry was standing in front of swung open.

Staring wide-eyed at Malfoy, he turned on him with his wand in his pale hands. "How did you know my password?"

"I told you...you're not as secretive as you may think you are," Malfoy smirked even larger now as he edged towards the portrait hole. "Well, are you going to invite me inside?"

"What in the world would possess me to actually allow you inside of my private dormitory?"

"What in the world would possess Harry Potter to have a private dormitory?" Malfoy returned icyly.

"None of your damned business, that's for sure! Now get out of here you fucking prat," Harry growled menacingly, he was not happy especially with what had just happened in the Potions classroom.

"I will not be leaving, and you definitely cannot hex a Prefect, Potter," Malfoy warned as he looked at the wand being held aggressively. "Just answer a few simple questions, Potter. We can learn to play nicely for an hour, can't we?"

Harry looked over him and waited. What was he waiting for? Was Malfoy's question before Harry finally, without a word, slipped inside of the dormitory and the portrait was left open. Malfoy followed triumphantly and once inside he looked around. It was a pretty luxiours place for one person and he fought down the jealousy that he nearly choked on, he sat down on the couch opposite from Harry who was seated stoicly on the armchair by the fire.

Malfoy noted that Harry looked exactly like a statue, his pale skin had not one blemish and if it weren't for his bright blue veins visible on his neck and in between his fingers than he wouldn't have been able to tell he was actually a human. "Can we hurry up and get this over with? Don't expect me to stay nice for long," Harry growled.

"What happened in Potions just now?" Malfoy asked immediately.

"I don't take well to the scent of Blood of any kind, it makes me weezy," Harry half-lied.

Although the answer did not satisfy the Slytherin, he continued on. "What happened this summer, where did you go?"

"Why the fuck do you care, Malfoy?" Harry snapped back defensively. He hadn't even told Ron or Hermione exactly what had happened, he definitely wasn't even going to start telling Malfoy of all people.

"Believe it or not Potter, I do," it seemed as though as he said the words - he couldn't believe them himself either. A strange blush came up on Malfoy's skin and Harry was immediately entranced, was Malfoy actually blushing after admitting he cared about him? It threw both of them off.

"Er..." Harry paused, not knowing what to say in response to that. "I-I took a vacation," he stuttered out finally as his voice cracked. It was the first instability Malfoy had heard in his voice all year.

"You are lying," Malfoy simply said, recovered now from what he had said before. "Why are you so pale?"

"Uhm...didn't get enough sunlight? What does any of this matter?" Harry asked wearily, he didn't like where any of these questions and their actually answers were leading to. It was enough that all of Hogwarts staff backed down from him out of fear and so did his two best friends because of what he was. He definitely wasn't going to make it known to his schoolyard rival enemy what kind of monster he really was.

"It matters because..." Malfoy paused, why did it matter to him? Did he even know? It mattered because he had been obsessing over Potter ever since the articles starting appearing that summer about his disappearance. He had been obsessing over Potter for six years now that he actually thought about it...it mattered because, well, it always bloody mattered to him. _Holy fuck_, Malfoy thought as his jaw dropped at his relevation. "You know what? It doesn't matter!" he stood up abruptly.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry drawled uneasily, he felt the sudden pulsation of fear, unsurety, and uneasiness.

"Sorry Harry, I need to leave..." Malfoy said no more and he had disappeared out of the door. Harry stared after him with one thought on his mind; _Did he just call me Harry?_

~*~

"I believe that it would be unwise for Potter to attend the Halloween Ball," Snape sharply repeated, Harry was glowering at him although he did not speak.

Currently the two were inside of Dumbledore's office, sitting before the Headmaster who had his hands folded. "And why would that be unwise, Severus?" he asked evenly.

"For the student's safety and Potter's sanity, of course," he shrugged, Harry still wouldn't take his eyes off of him and he felt his teeth barring. How could Snape just waltz him into Dumbledore's office and take away his privelege to goto the Halloween Ball that Friday? It was Tuesday now and Harry had already planned his costume, he had actually gotten excited about doing something for once since he had been to school and now it was being taken away.

"Perhaps you are regarding the use of faux blood," Dumbledore suggested calmly, Harry finally snapped his attention towards the Headmaster. Use of Faux Blood?

"Precisely," Snape nodded, folding his arms. "Many students use Faux Blood that has all the properties, including the allure, of real blood for their costumes. How can we expect Potter to keep to himself in this situation? The only answer is to keep him away from the Hall itself," he firmly stated, not taking his own eyes off of the Headmaster as he felt Harry's angered gaze fall back on him.

"I can keep control of myself, thank you very much!" Harry snapped angrily, he bore his eyes deep into his Professor who slowly turned to face him with a grimace.

"Potter, do not think that I am intimidated by you. All your friends and Professors may be, but I am not so do not think for one moment that..."

"Come now Severus, Harry," Dumbledore softly spoke, his blue eyes twinkled over at the two across his table. "Sadly, Severus is right my boy. It is best that you do not attend the Ball for everybody, including your own, safety. Since student's will be dressed for the day most likely, it is best that you avoid classes as well. You have a free pass for the day and I expect you to stay away from other student's, perhaps spend it studying within your personal dormitory," Dumbledore suggested and sent Harry an apologetic smile. He excused both of them at that moment and Harry took not one more second to flee from the Headmaster's office.

He was angry, of course he was. Still, a whole Friday without classes would be fantastic. But being completely alone for a full day, that wasn't exactly his idea of fun. His rational mind told him that it was the smartest thing to do, but he was still angry about it. It was lunch-time now and Harry made his way into the Great Hall, sitting himself angrily down at the table he told Hermione and Ron about his meeting with Snape and the Headmaster.

"That right out sucks, mate," Ron frowned and shook his head, Hermione only reasoned that it was in the best interests.

"It still sucks," Harry muttered in response to Hermione who smiled sympathetically.

"At least you'll be able to get a lot of work done," she suggested, Harry moaned once again.

"Pfft...there's Malfoy again, he's definitely planning something..." Ron mumbled before concentrating on filling his plate, as usual.

Harry, however, allowed his gaze to fall on the blonde at the table at the opposite end of the Hall. Two grey eyes were looking at Harry, but once he looked back he saw a blush cover Malfoy's cheeks and he quickly looked down at his plate which was empty. Harry raised his eyebrow and then looked away as well, not wanting to cause suspicion. _What is __**with**__ Malfoy? _Harry thought to himself, but pushed those thoughts away the best he could. Still, it was hard to ignore the gaze in which he felt travel back onto himself every couple of minutes.


	6. The Scariest

**Chapter Five:**

**The Scariest**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

It was Thursday evening and the Golden Trio could be found in the library trying endlessly to put together the eleven inches of parchment of an assignment they all had to complete for Advanced Charms. Not in a very particularly good mood, Harry wasn't much help in the research for the assignment as he huffed the entire time, sitting coldly in his seat with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed on his scrawled notes.

"Did you guys get...oh bugger, I can't find anything in these bloody books!" Ron exclaimed, slamming down the one he had been leafing through and recieved a very stern look from Madame Prince from across the library.

"Ronald, keep your voice down," Hermione whispered viciously, turning with slight frustration back to her own book.

"I think Professor Flitwick has given us most likely the most impossible assignment," the redhead grumbled, crossing his arms like Harry and pouting as he looked at all of their research which was askew.

"I conquer," Harry mumbled wearily, both of his friends looked up immediately at him and his stoic features as he had spoken for the first time in a while.

Hermione dropped her quill and leaned forward on the table, rubbing her headache away with her fingers as she was unknowingly under the watchful eye of Ron. "Listen, this isn't due until Monday so why don't we take a break and head up to the Common Room?" she suggested, if she was trying to give them a break from studying than that must mean she was stressed.

"Agreed," Ron immediately began to pack up his things, Hermione following suit as Harry looked across the library and at the tall windows, the sun was setting blissfully across the grounds.

"Can we - I mean, you lot don't have to but...can we perhaps take a walk outside instead?" Harry was looking longingly at the windows, he knew his bad mood would indeed be lightened by the fresh breeze against his cold skin.

Hermione and Ron shared a calculated look before turning back to him, both of them smiling and nodding. It was under five minutes before they were strolling across the grounds near the Black Lake, it was definitely chilly outside as the two Gryffindor's pulled their cloaks tight to their bodies. Harry, however, let his billow with the wind and welcomed the Fall weather openly, he decided he really liked the smells that came with the falling of leaves.

"Do you...ever get cold?" Ron asked suddenly, breaking the long silence. Hermione gave him a warning look that he ignored, Harry let a smile rouse onto his face.

"Hermione, it's alright. You two have every right to ask questions to things you don't know about what I am," Harry shrugged lightly, he was scanning the Grounds continuously and his eyes kept falling on the Forbidden Forest. How he longed to be running through those trees without a care in his mind, but pure instincts. "To answer you, no. I haven't been up in the North Pole or anything of that manner, but I have yet to feel actually cold but I know I constantly am. Does that sound weird?"

"No, it makes right about enough sense," Ron smiled, happy with his answer. The three went around the Lake a couple of times before deciding to sit on one of the rocks, they sat watching the waters but Harry still could not take his eyes off of the Forest.

"...and you know that Lavender just _loves_ Dean..." Hermione had been gossiping, as she tended to fall into sometimes.

"She does not! Where did you hear that rubbish?" Ron protested, abashed by the news.

"She told me herself," Hermione stated stiffly, "What, wanted a go at her yourself Ronald?"

"Definitely not, I've...er...I've got my eyes on somebody else," Ron turned a deep crimson at that moment, Harry was bemused but didn't let it show as he continued to watch the Forest with contentment. He was right, the breeze did really lighten his mood.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed, she looked away from Ron now and Harry felt the worry in the air. The worry that Ron had seen the sadness in Hermione's eyes when he admitted he had his eyes on somebody else.

"What about you, mate?" Ron quickly tried to change the attention from himself and onto Harry, he nudged him lightly. "Got any lasses you fancy?"

Harry didn't respond at first, he was still looking on into the Forest. _Of course there isn't a soul I fancy. I'm too damned caught up in whatever the hell this is. Can somebody as evil as me ever feel that much for a human being without hurting them? _Harry's thoughts drifted into memories suddenly.

_"Migeul...please, don't stop..." Harry rasped out, he searched for more of whatever it was he was feeling. _

_"You like that Harry, my love?" the older 'man' asked through a haze of lust, his voice was heavy and extremely seductive. _

_"I-yesss, oh gods yess...please, give me more," Harry begged, his back was writhing on the wooden floor that creaked with their every move. None of that mattered, all that mattered was their skin crashing together...Migeul's mouth exploring...Harry's hands grasping..._

_"More of what? Tell me what you want," Migeul demanded firmly, he stopped moving as Harry continued to squirm. He began to feel the familiar intrusion into his mind and he let it in freely, his groin was pulsing with heat. He had never felt so alive before...and the fact that he was far past living wasn't slowing him down. _

_"I want you...please Miguel, I want you," Harry gasped as hands began to touch him..._

_"Harry...Harry..."_

"Harry!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of his friends face who shook himself back into the presence. "You alright there, seemed like you were dozing off or something..." he looked worriedly at him, Hermione did as well but still seem distracted by the earlier conversation.

"Yeah just..." Harry paused for a moment, taking a deep breath he knew he needn't take. Old habits die hard though, right? "I have something I think I need to tell you," he said slowly, still deciding in his head exactly what it was he was going to tell his friends.

Should he admit the fact that he believes he is gay? He had been attracted to Cho before, but perhaps it was only as a friend as sexual thoughts had never entered his mind. Might as well just bite it...

"Harry, you can tell us anything," Hermione assured him, looking suddenly interested. It had been since four days before the beginning of school term that year since Harry had confessed anything to them that was not on the surface already.

"It's well, er...I'm gay," Harry blurted out. The sound of wind wisping around his head was soothing, although it did speak of the silence that hung heavily between them as well.

"Are you really? Since when?" Hermione asked, Harry could feel her curiousity but he felt no hostility or anger in the air, it relieved him quite a bit. If his friends could accept the monster in him, of course they could accept the homosexual - what had he gotten so worked up about?

"Er, this summer I guess," he shrugged in response, not wanting to get into details of his adventures...or misadventures to be correct.

"So...got any blokes you fancy?" Ron asked, a grin was lining his face ear-to-ear and Harry couldn't help but grin back, he was glad that neither of his friends seemed to have any immediate problem with his preferred sexual orientation. To him, it was fantastic, but as Ron asked the question his mind was thrown into a wind once again.

"Uh..." _Are there any blokes I fancy? No, not enough time to fancy anyone..._

"C'mon, spill Harry, who's the lucky fella?" Ron nudged him lightly in the ribs, happy to seemingly have at least parts of his friend returning from the dark place he had once come.

_Malfoy_. The answer in his head was automatic and he scolded himself, pushed it aside and shook his head visibly. What in the bloody hell got him to think that? _It could be his nice arse that got you to think that...Shut up! Malfoy is the biggest prat in the world and treats me like...wait a minute...Malfoy treats me like..._

"What is with you Harry? I mean, you keep spacing out much more than usual," Hermione asked nervously, she put her hand on the place between his shoulder blades, rubbing soothingly. Ron narrowed his eyes and jealousy filled the air again, Harry took it in and shrugged off her hand for his sake. How could he still feel jealousy when he just had admitted he was gay?

"I just, I dunno..." Harry's mind had now gone back to the ideas of the Forbidden Forest, all the possibilities its dark, blanketed grounds held for him to explore. He had gone this far with his friends and he was quite sure they weren't going anywhere, sighing he decided to take the plunge. "I want to go into the Forbidden Forest, outside of the wards," he admitted.

Hermione immediately jumped up from her sitting position and stared down at him sternly, "You will do no such thing Harry James Potter," she looked quite threatning and last year, Harry would have felt threatened. Not this year, he merely shrugged.

"Mate, there's loads of scary things in there...what do yah want to go there for?" Ron was now looking at the same area Harry had been intently staring at, his face was contorted with what seemed to be a memory of his own.

"I want to go there for freedom," Harry spoke truthfully, and as he did a smile curled up in the corner of his lips that his friends found rather terrifying at the moment. Smiling about finding freedom within the Forbidden Forest? They certainly hadn't heard anything more mad in quite awhile...

"Freedom? Harry, how can you find that in there?" Hermione nodded towards the Forest, it looked very gloomy since the sun had now finally set and darkness enveloped the grounds.

"You wouldn't understand," he whispered.

"Make us," Ron simply responded.

Harry growled within the back of his throat, the redhead began to move off of the rock and into a standing positiong alongside Hermione as he stood by her, almost like a protection. Shaking his head, Harry kept his attention on the Forest he longed to be inside of. "You can't understand because you just don't know," he snapped.

"Well then make us know!" Ron retorted quickly.

Another, louder growl was heard. "Then you'll have to die like I did," Harry's voice was becoming deeper and stronger all at once, his friends backed away slightly and hoped he hadn't noticed. He didn't care at the moment, all he wanted to do was take off in leaps and bounds towards those looming trees.

"Is that what you think you are, Harry? Dead?" Hermione questioned feebly, her voice was shaky and unlike the night in Harry's private dormitory, she was emenating fear.

"Isn't that what I am?" he whispered, standing up finally as well and looking down at both of them, he had a stoic blank mask in place. "I have no heartbeat, I don't need to breathe, I need not eat nor drink or sleep - although the latter is quite reccomended. How the fuck does that constitute me as still living, Hermione? Please, tell me because I'd love to hear it," Harry boomed.

"You-you're s-still here, aren't you?" she edged closer towards Ron who automatically, without embarassment for once, put his arm around her as he fingered his wand in his pocket. Harry's mood and his state was most likely more dangerous than anything lurking within the Forbidden Forest.

"Am I?" Harry asked and then looked away from his friends and over their shoulders at the Forest, sorrow flickered through his eyes. "You two don't understand and no matter how hard you try you won't be able to. I can't feel anything anymore," he half-lied in a whisper before tearing his eyes from the beautiful sight and he stalked back towards the castle in heavy, long strides.

Once he reached the Entrance Hall and slipped inside he noted that the halls seemed empty but he could sense a being there. Taking in a deep breath with his eyes closed, Harry tried to concentrate on where the being was within the Hall. Snapping his eyes open, he was greeted by the view of Draco Malfoy leaning artfully against the wall in the corridor leading to the dungeons.

"Out after curfew, Potter," Malfoy warned but held no malice in his voice.

Apparantly the Golden Trio hadn't realized how long their walk actually lasted. "Kindly sod off, Malfoy," Harry snarled and began down the corridor to the dungeons - no need hiding that it was where he was going.

Much to Harry's dislike, Malfoy began to stride alongside of him. "As a Prefect I have the right to deduct points, you know," he said slowly, his silver eyes were raking up and down Harry's body as if he were surveying him.

Quite annoyed, Harry stopped walking and turned towards the accusing Slytherin Prefect. "Go ahead, take points. Just leave me alone, alright?"

"No," Malfoy replied softly, his eyes still not leaving the figure that now stood before him in astonishment. He hadn't seen this much emotion, although he could not quite place it, crossing the brunette's featuers since last year.

"What did you just say?" Harry rounded on him, but his tone was not angry.

"I said no, honestly even you're not that daft, Potter," Malfoy smirked as he saw flashes of confusion in those emerald eyes he had been studying so tediously.

"I don't know what you're up to but could you just tell me what you want? Hex me, get it over with or whatever because I don't have all night..." Harry definitely lied with that one. He did have all night. Hell, he had all the time in the goddamn world.

"I-" Malfoy paused and then finally looked away from Harry, he blushed in the darkness. _What in the ruddy hell should I tell Pothead? That I was spying on him as I have been since the beginning of term and decided to tease a little bit that he was after hours? What should I tell him? _"I wanted to know what you were going to dress up for Halloween tomorrow," he blurted out and couldn't help but scold himself inwardly for that one.

"Er," Harry couldn't collect himself quick enough to respond with a retort. He was too last in confusion. What the hell was with Malfoy lately and why did it have to involve him?

"Answer the question, Potter," Malfoy drawled, amused with how he had gotten him into a stump as well as got him to reveal more emotion than all the weeks beforehand. "What," he began sternly, taking a step forward. "Are," another step, "You," Step "Going," Step, "To be," Step, "For Halloween?" at this point, Malfoy's voice was a whisper and smooth as silk, his silver eyes were perfectly visible to Harry as they stood under an inch apart.

Harry couldn't concentrate, he felt hot, live breath on his cheek from Malfoy and it was nearly overwhelming. His eyes looked anywhere but at the face of the Slytherin, he needn't portray his nervousness at the moment anymore than he already had. Needing to get out of there before sanity was reached, Harry placed his strong hands on Malfoy's chest and shoved him lightly backwards, not taking his hands off of him.

"I'm going to be the scariest thing in all of Hogwarts," Harry whispered his response and consciously turned on his Allure, his emerald eyes glazed over as he leaned in to 'breathe' on Draco's cheek.

"W-what's t-hat, Potter?" Malfoy stuttered, trying very hard to keep himself composed but he couldn't tear his thoughts off of the want to tear...other things off.

"I guses you'll just have to wait and see," Harry drawled seductively and suddenly, his hands were no longer on Malfoy's chest and he was halfway down the corridor towards his destination for rest. "See you later, _Draco_," Harry empthasized the name he rarely spoke without turning around, making it barely audible as well.

Malfoy stood in his spot, staring as the figure sauntered away. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his name come from Harry's mouth.

The entirety of the next day was one of great festivites, as Halloween always was in the Wizarding community. There were morning classes but afterwards they were cancelled for games being held about the Grounds that were optional. As always, Draco avoided them like the bubonic plague. Instead he spent this Halloween not dressed up, as usual as well, and searching the castle for a glimpse of the infamous Potter and his 'scary' costume.

The events from the previous evening still had him shackled, his run in with Potter was more than disturbing him. He hadn't got a decent hours sleep, tossing and turning within his own thoughts of a certain brunette. Yup, he was definitely disturbed - or criminally insane.

However the day passed and there was no view of Potter, but Granger and the Weasel had seen a few times. They were dressed in ridiculous costumes, just like the bulk of the student body. By the time the extended curfew pulled around, Draco still hadn't seem that raven-haired boy all day and was now getting irritated and worried all at once. He had stopped trying to fool himself that he didn't care about Harry's well being at around 4am that morning.

Coming to a resolution, Draco found himself reluctantly - but needingly - knocking on Potter's portrait that evening well past 11:30 with an unreadable expression. "Potter, where's your costume?" he immediately asked once the portrait was swung open.

Harry raised his eyebrow and a smirk fell across his dried lips, Malfoy flicked his eyes to them and then back up at Harry's emerald eyes. "You're looking at it," he mumbled and the two stood in silence.

"Doesn't seem so scary to me," Malfoy huffed, crossing his arms and giving the other boy a once over. What was he on about?

"Are you sure? You can honestly say you don't find this terrifying?" At that moment, Harry's facial features began to contort. Eyes flashed and he revealed something that Draco had not been expecting. Silence wrapped around the two Sixth Years.

"No, not terrifying," Draco said with strength and determination in his words. "Intriguing," he admitted. Harry stepped aside and let him inside of his private dormitory, closing it softly behind him.

_Here goes nothing. Or everything..._


	7. An Oath

**Chapter Six:**

**An Oath**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

_What do you think you are doing, Harry James Potter?! You have not only given your darkest secret to your mortal enemy but now your letting him inside of your private dormitory, offering him hot chocolate or sweets?! Since WHEN did losing your sanity come along with this demon? _

Draco didn't even have to consider his response, "I most definitely could go for some sweets and cocoa, thank you Potter," he sat himself down properly on one of the armchairs.

The brunette uncomfortably shifted before nodding his head slowly, "Dobby," he called and with a low *poof* the house elf appeared in front of the Gryffindor.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" the house elf asked eagerly, not even attempting to look around and see who else was present as his large eyes were fixated on the one who had called him.

"Could you get me a tray of sweets from the Feast tonight and maybe two sets of hot cocoa?" Harry asked sweetly, but his voice was somewhat drained of its usual gentleness. Dobby agreed and disappeared, silence hung in the room and before either of them could speak Dobby reappeared with his order and set it down on the coffee table.

"If you need anything else, Dobby can take care of it. Anything for Master Harry Potter," Dobby was beaming brightly and admiringly up at the young wizard.

"I can't think of anything now, thanks Dobby," Harry nodded curtly before the house elf disappeared once more.

Silence. It wrapped around the room until Draco finally couldn't contain himself, he reached forward anxiously onto the tray of sweets and began to delicately eat a few of the pastries and candies. Harry took ahold of his mug but did not sip from it, instead he just held it tightly in his hands and felt the heat eminating from it onto his cold skin.

"So, Potter," Draco began between sweets under watchful emerald eyes, "Thanks for these," he motioned to the coffee table awkwardly, his face had that unreadable Malfoy mask on.

Harry's eyes widened, that was the last thing he had been expecting to hear. A sincere thanks from Draco Malfoy for the sweets and hot cocoa he had provided him. "Er, don't mention it," he replied slowly and cautiously, he had no idea where this interaction was leading to and he had more than every right to be side stepping it. What had he to be afraid of anymore though? What could Draco Malfoy do to him as he munched on Halloween sweets?

"Where were you all day?" the blonde asked, not wanting to step into dangerous territory as of yet and leaving all questions he had birthed at the door quite literally, at the door. He had been thinking about talking to Harry like this for weeks, conversationally getting all the answers that he thirsted for, and he didn't want to mess it up now.

"I was exactly where I am now," Harry responded truthfully, "How did you even notice that?"

Draco thought about this for a moment, should he lie or should he just keep all truths running between them. _If he is what he showed me he is, then he will be able to tell my lies. Might as well be honest. _"I notice everything you do, or do not," he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the tray on the table.

"Why? Keeping tabs on me now for your Father and his filthy Lord?" Harry accused with a snarl, but he didn't have the usual malice in his voice as he would have previous years although it did seem darker.

"Once again the Golden Boy is thinking too highly of himself," Draco scoffed lightly, not taking his reaction exactly to heart. "You always think that you are the first priority of the Dark Lord's, do you not? It is truly pathetic, he has more pressing issues to attend to rather than the life of a seventeen year-old boy," he explained, but Harry noted the missing ingrediant of enthusiasm that Draco held in earlier years.

"You would know,"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Draco offensively growled, putting down the candy he had been working on unwrapping and picking up his hot cocoa instead. His wand was safely tucked inside of his right slacks pocket, just in case.

"You know exactly what it means, _Malfoy_,"

"No, I do not, so do kindly to explain," he let his emotions fade into the background once again, putting on that mask he was so used to having.

Harry sighed heavily, his stoic features looked weary now as he continued to grasp his mug but not take sips from it. "It's obvious that you're the next in line for becoming Voldemort's righthand man, right after your dear Daddy retires. You are the prodigy Death Eater child, you kiss that bastard's feet all year round. Don't play stupid with me, I know you're going to get the mark as soon as you're allowed," he went over this in his own head after he said it and also carefully was examining the area around him to sense the emotional vibrations he was getting from the blonde, and he couldn't decipher any of them.

"Is that what you think? That as soon as I am of age I am going to run off into the Dark Lord's inner circle and do his bidding?" Draco asked and was very careful to mask himself. Harry merely shrugged, not exactly having an answer for that. It was what he had believed all of the years he had known Draco, but now he wasn't too sure of anybody's alliances as his mind had been distracted from the duties of war.

"I will have you know Potter, although I do not see as to why I should tell you, that I am not and never will become a Death Eater," Draco frowned at his own honesty, how could he just give away his personal thoughts and motivations like that to Potter? The last person on earth who deserved to know them.

"What?" Harry was truly shocked, his emerald eyes spoke of the surprise which made Draco grin inside with satisfaction. "You're trying to tell me that...but, what about your Dad?"

"Father has his own perrogative and once it was made clear that the Dark Lord is fighting on the...why am I telling you this?" Draco questioned aloud, he needn't go into detail of the position his family was taking on the war as it was completely unneccessary and quite dangerous for him to reveal. It could quite literally ruin everything.

Harry sat silently, taking in this information and realizing that Draco was definitely telling the complete truth about it all which shocked him. Why was he being so honest with him, it wasn't safe in the dark times they were in..."A wizard's oath," Harry suggested finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" Draco was incredulous at the suggestion, but he reasoned that it did make sense. "Alright. A wizard's oath to not reveal what we speak of inside of this room tonight?" he asked uneasily, it was strange enough that this was happening at all but now the fact that him and Potter were making an oath to keep all secret was simply bonkers in his usual books.

"Sounds good to me," Harry drawled and took out his wand from his pocket, he held it out in the air between him and Draco and waited for the Slytherin to do the same, the tips connecting lightly. "I swear a Wizard's Oath to keep the information between myself and Draco Malfoy this evening confidential," he said and Draco repeated the same phrase but with Harry's name before a light purple mist came from both of their wands. The mist entwined together creating a strong stream before disappearing, they put their wands down on the table at the sametime.

"Alright, so tell me about Lucius," Harry ordered immediately, he couldn't not hear this information which could be extremely vital to his part within the war. Or maybe he was just generally interested to hear about it.

Draco was hesitant, he had every reason to be. Even though Harry swore a wizard's oath he could still do something, but what was it he could do? Shaking off his constant worries, he began to explain. "Father has switched to the Light Side, he found it necessary once it came into all our realizations that the Dark Lord has no chance of winning. He is terrified of a bumbling old fool and his wonder boy," he smirked faintly and nodded towards Harry who growled in the depths of his throat, "Father is now a spy for the Order of The Pheonix," he finished with a strange sensation inside of him. That was the first time he was allowed to tell that to anybody, it was a sort of relief.

Harry was shocked but composed himself perfectly, still slightly upset. "Don't talk about Dumbledore like that again," he warned and watched Draco shrug, reaching for another sip of hot cocoa. "What is your view on the War?"

"I just told you, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes impatiently.

"No, you told me about your Father's position. You didn't tell me about your views," Harry corrected, this was a subject he rarely even brought up with Hermione and Ron.

"I feel as though it is a ridiculous situation, but a worthy cause," Draco said and realized his words probably didn't make much sense, looking into the small fire before the two of them he furrowed his brows in thought. "The Muggle-borns are slowly dilluting the Wizarding world and the more people that are marrying out of pureblood families and into Muggle ones are risking our entire ancestry and our magic. Eventually, everything might disappear. We are a small society continuously being drowned out by Muggle's. I do not believe the Dark Lord is going about it in the right way, however. I think that we should learn to live in our separate communities and thrive in them, but to bring them together in one is a stupid idea," he took a deep breath and kept his eyes trained on the flames licking the ever-burning firewood.

"That..." Harry thought for a moment, _It makes sense actually, doesn't it? _he pushed the thought away, not comfortable with actually agreeing upon something with Malfoy as of yet. Too touchy of a subject as well. "Why have you been following me?" he asked suddenly, drifting his attentions from conversations of the war.

Draco swallowed heavily, _Here goes everything, or nothing,_ he thought to himself once again, gulping down his fears. "I-it is like a habit now," he still didn't tear his gaze from the fireplace, but he felt Harry looking intently at him.

"A habit? How could stalking me be a habit, Malfoy?" Harry was getting slightly irritated now, he didn't like all of this pussy-footing around. He had been getting annoyed with Draco's continuous glances, all he wanted were answers now.

"I honestly do not know, Potter," he breathed heavily. "I have always been like that since Year One, you were the first person to turn me down and I hated you for it. Can you imagine how I felt as a jealous eleven year-old? I was a Malfoy, nobody turns down a Malfoy! Over the years it grew into a rivalry and now it is..." he trailed off, not knowing where to go next. "When all those articles came out that summer that you went missing, I got worried," Draco honestly spoke.

Harry was silent, and contemplating this for a moment. "Worried about me? Why would a Malfoy be worried about me?"

"I do not know Potter, but I was. You disappeared and all these rumours came out that you were dead and I knew for a fact that the Dark Lord did not have you, for Father kept his eyes and ears open for him," Draco sighed and brought his slender fingers up to massage his head. "I kept wondering where the hell you could have gone to, and then I kept thinking about what I would do if you were found dead. Lets just say that I would have preferred it that you were not," he grumbled beneath himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I am sick of our pranks and games. Can we not find some understanding between us?" Draco was grasping at straws now, he felt completely gutted and revealed. This was the first time he was coming into full frontal closure with his emotions and he was not too comfortable with it.

_Can you trust Malfoy? What is it going to hurt, having a secret truce with him? Ron would murder me if I were alive..._"Fine. No pranks, no bickers, no insults, no pushes, civility?" Harry offered, he was reaching his hand across the coffee table at Draco now.

Taking his hand, Draco felt a surge of cold run through his body and he shivered enormously before letting go of the boys hand. "Do you, er, have any more questions Potter?" he asked feebly, Harry merely shook his head. "Where did you go this summer?" it was the question that had been burning in the back of his head for months now, he was yearning for an answer at this point. This question was the whole reason as to why he was sitting in this armchair, creating a foolhardy truce with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry sighed, he knew this one was coming and the fact they had both sworn oaths gave him the strength to relatively answer. "I left my house to just...leave...I needed to spend sometime alone. I was planning to go into a Muggle hotel and stay but...I got distracted along the way and, er, I went to travel across Europe," and for once he wasn't lying about his summer. It felt good, to let out the truth to somebody after all that time. Although he was in slight disbelief he was telling Malfoy this before Hermione and Ron.

"Did you like Europe?"

Struck by the question, Harry caught himself smiling at it and then shaking his head in further disbelief of himself. "Er, yeah...thanks," he mumbled trying to hide the emotions he had just let free.

Apparantly Draco noticed this, he ended up letting laughter sound from himself and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, but does it not get tiring to pretend you feel nothing?" he asked through an askew smirk.

"I dunno, you tell me," Harry mumbled upset with himself.

Shrugging off Harry's immediate mood change, Draco was used to it over the many years, he raked his head for another question. "What happened that distracted you? What happened to...change you?"

"I hadn't realized you'd notice," Harry huffed.

"Who hasn't noticed?"

Uncomfortably the brunette shifted in his seat, he had both hands wrapped around the cocoa which was losing its heat now rapidly becoming room temperature - still warmer than Harry himself. "I...met somebody," he felt a blush rise onto his unnaturally pale cheeks as the memories came bursting in.

"Who? What did they do to you?" Draco pushed forward, desperate to get any information that he possibly could.

"His name is Migeul, and he made me exactly like him," he said.

"What does that mean, Potter? Exactly like him?" Draco urged, he wanted this information so badly even though he already knew it.

Harry was getting frustrated easily by the questions, he didn't liked being pushed like this. Taking a minute to collect himself he put down the untouched cocoa and folded his hands on his lap. "I-I don't wanna talk about him right now, alright?" he spoke with little venom in his voice and mostly, sorrow.

To Harry's surprise, Draco didn't question further. They sat there for quite sometime in silence, taking in each others presence and the information they had recieved. Of course the Slytherin wanted to know so much more as he had waited forever for this encounter, but he couldn't bring himself to ask any more questions because he knew Harry was reluctant. _Since when did you start doing things in favour to Potter's comfort? _he scolded himself, but still didn't voice any curiousities.

"Malfoy," Harry called to him, pulling him out of his daze and he looked up at the stoic figure now standing before him. "It's well past curfew. Actually, it's nearly 1am, you ought to get back," he said and then saw as the panic went over the blonde's face.

"One in the morning?! You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Draco swore angrily, standing up he grabbed a few more sweets and shoved them into his pocket, he guessed Potter wouldn't mind. Walking over to the portrait hole he felt dread weigh himself down, "Even though I am a Prefect, if Filch catches me I am dead," he grumbled, reaching for the door handle.

"Want me to...ah, dammit," Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged now, "Gimmie a minute," he whispered and then suddenly disappeared into a room that could only possibly be his bedroom.

"What are you up to, Potter?" Draco snapped from the doorway, he heard ruffling in the next room.

Suddenly Harry reappeared with a smirk on his face, it was quite discerning. "I'll walk you back," he was holding a heavy cloak in one hand and a large folded parchment in the other, a lot of maroon writing on it.

"What are those for? Why the bloody hell are you going to walk me back, Potter?" he cursed, Draco did not like being confused.

"This," Harry gestured to the cloak, "Is an Invisibility Cloak passed down from my Dad, and this," he gestured towards the parchment, "Is a map that shows everybody's current location in the school," Harry walked over to Draco and threw the cloak over themselves with no protest from the Slytherin.

They were within inches of each other now, the coldness of Harry's skin radiated off of him. "These are so wicked," Draco whispered as they opened the portrait hole and stepped out into the empty, dark corridor. He was looking down absently at the map as they began to walk side-by-side under the cloak down the hall. "What is it called?" he asked as quietly as possible.

"The Marauder's Map, and nobody is around here so we're most likely alright..." Harry eyed the Map carefully before returning his gaze to the view in front of him. _Why are you doing this? Helping Malfoy get back to his dorms undetected, you should've left him for Peeves or Filch...this is too ridiculous. Ron IS going to re-murder me. _Harry growled to himself, but it was too late to turn around.

"Potter, this is how you have been achieving all those pranks all these years isn't it?" Draco scoffed, he looked down at the Map in the other boys white hands and watched as footsteps padded out where he was, a little scroll with his name beside it. The odd thing that he kept in his mind was that the Map didn't show where Harry where, he didn't exist on it. _Of course, you probably have to have a heartbeat to show up on it,_ Draco amusingly thought to himself.

Sniggering, Harry responded, "Yeah, it is. Clever really, ain't it?" he nudged Draco lightly as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory.

"How do you know this is Slytherin?" Draco chided, taking his attention away from his thoughts and the map.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and whispered a phrase beneath his breath, the Map began disappearing and he folded the parchment, shoving it into his cloak. "I don't trust you yet, Malfoy," he merely said and then pulled the cloak off of the blonde who was suddenly standing alone in an empty corridor.

"Goodnight, Potter," he whispered before turning and opening the portrait hole while saying the password under his breath. Once he was inside and tucked within the confined curtains of his bed, Draco sighed heavily.

_You just spent the evening talking with Harry Potter. You know what he is...sort of...I need to find out more..._Draco's last thoughts were of the image he had first recieved when Potter revealed something to him in his dormitory entrance earlier that evening. He was headed to the library first thing the next morning.


	8. Prophecies Relooked

**Chapter Seven:**

**Prophecies Relooked**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

Hermione was settled in behind her assignments and books, just like any normal Monday afternoon when she had a spare period. There was something different though now, instead of finishing her work as she had planned to do her eyes kept falling on a figure at the far end of the library, she studied him thoroughly.

After six years of coming here to study and do homework nearly everyday, Hermione had gotten to know everything that happened and the usual people in the library. This particular subject in her line of sight came every so often to study as well, but never for pleasurable reading.

She squnited her eyes again over the copy of Advanced Sixth Year Arithmancy over at the blonde. _Dark Creatures and How to Find Them_, it was definitely a curious subject for a sixteen year-old to be reading about...but a Slytherin? Hermione was contemplating whether or not this was suspicious, so she waited patiently for something more.

Remembering what Ron, Harry and everybody else had been observing about Malfoy this year, it was obvious that he had changed. He was more quiet and didn't shout as many insults, especially lately. What was he on about, research for his Father? Hermione pushed all bias from her head and continued to watch from a distance.

Malfoy stood up suddenly and moved into the bookshelves near the Restricted Section, intrigued Hermione took this chance to change her seat to one closer to the table the blonde had been sitting at. The Slytherin returned with three more books, he set them down and sighed loudly as he slunk back into his chair, his brows furrowed.

_Myths and Legends of Dark Creatures_, Hermione read and raised an eyebrow out of its own accord. _What is Malfoy doing reading about that? There aren't any classes that even touch those subjects..._

Three quarters of an hour passed as Malfoy continued leafing through all these books revolving around Dark Creatures. Four more trips were made into the area nearing the Restricted Section, Hermione inched herself closer each time he left until she was sitting right at the table across from him.

Malfoy propped open his book, this one definitely caught Hermione's eye and it seemed to catch his as well. He began to write furiously, his quill was flickering across the parchment and it was to a book with no name on the cover. Hermione's curiousity had got the better of her as she began to gather her things, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore studying done here.

Once her bag was packed she slung it over her shoulder, she pushed her chair in and caught the sneer of Malfoy as the legs scratched against the wooden floorboards. Walking behind him, she pretended to stumble and fall hitting his chair lightly from behind. Hermione quickly glanced at the piece of parchment he had been writing on, making her face turn a ghostly pale.

"Watch where you are going, Granger," Malfoy growled and then turned his attentions back to the book he was reading.

Hermione took one quick glance at the pages inside and swallowed heavily before rushing out of the library. She walked briskly through the halls until reaching the Gryffindor Common Room, it would be only a few minutes before Ron would join her in there so she patiently waited by the fire.

The portrait hole opened up and she soon felt another person sit on the couch with her, turning over she smiled at Ron sheepishly. "What's wrong?" he immediately asked, it was easy to see her dis-ease.

"I-I need to tell you something..." Hermione began slowly, would Ron understand what she was thinking about? His encouraging smile helped her, she gulped.

" 'Mione, what is it?" he urged lightly, he sensed her worry as her forehead wrinkled. Ron felt unsure as he reached over and put his hand over hers, she immediately grasped his thankfully.

"It's Malfoy," Hermione whispered, not wanting any other students who were coming in from their classes to hear here. Ron didn't respond, he just sat still and watched the expression pass over her face. "He was in the library reading and I noticed that something was slightly different about him...he was reading all these books Ron, all about Dark Creatures and...he seemed to be looking for something," she shook her head lightly.

"Well, did he find it?" Ron asked, not particularly interested in anything Malfoy could be up to but he knew it must have been important if Hermione was getting herself in a tuff about it.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded dimly, she turned to look sadly at her friend as she held his hand tightly. "He was researching all about v-vampires," she choked out.

Ron's reaction was immediate, he let go of his friend and stood up. "We've got to talk to Harry," he stated firmly and was starting towards the door.

Hermione stood up and reached out, grabbing onto Ron's arm and bringing him to a stop. "Wait Ron, we can't just barge into Harry's dormitory and...and what? What are we going to tell him? What do you think this even _means_?" she harshly whispered, her logical self was beginning to kick in.

Taking a moment, Ron shook out of Hermione's grasp and looked around slowly at the some student's who eyed them carefully. "Alright...lets go somewhere more private and talk about this," he decided and Hermione was quick to grab her bag and follow him out of the Common Room.

Ron lead her up a few sets of staircases before they were standing at the top of the Astronoy Tower, he sat down on the heavy stone as Hermione leaned against one of the pillars. He let his eyes scan over the Grounds, the afternoon sunlight filtered over it. "Do you think Malfoy knows?" he asked absently, he was looking down at the Forbidden Forest, remembering what Harry had said about it before.

"That's the only thing I can think about, why else would he be doing all that stuff? Just for fun?" Hermione asked, she was staring at her feet crossed over themselves on the ground.

"Because he's Malfoy?" Ron suggested, but he knew better. Malfoy or any Slytherin would be more likely to be doing pleasure reading about the Dark Arts; spells, curses, hexes, etc. not Dark Creatures, especially rare ones like Vampires. It was too strange of a coincidence for it to be anything else.

"Should we tell Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, she was so nervous about the entirety of this situation.

"What could he do?" Ron accused and then sighed, lowering his head.

"If he knows, then he can at least be on his guard, Ronald," she sternly said with slight annoyance, this was much of a more pressing issue than either of them could imagine.

Shrugging softly, Ron reached forward and grabbed onto Hermione's hand pulling her away from the wall she leaned on. With a flushed face, she moved forward to come standing in front of her friend who still sat perched on the window sill. Ron pushed a strand of curly brown hair from the front of Hermione's face, pushing it back behind her ear as she smiled. "As always, you're right, 'Mione," he smiled the best he could, swallowing his nerves.

Hermione shuffled forward slightly more, giving Ron's hand a tight squeeze. "When should we tell him?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Tomorrow during breakfast I reckon," he shrugged again and close the space between the two of them. She smelt like a mixture of flowers and perfume, Ron was nerely intoxicated as his eyes fluttered shut. "Until then, can't we forget about Harry?"

Making no protest, Hermione allowed herself to be pulled upwards to the redhead's face as their lips joined for a short moment. It was a sweet, quick kiss that pulled their lips to the corner of their faces. "Yes, lets forget about Harry..." she whispered, cheeks bright red as she leaned forward to capture his lips once more.

~*~

Harry sat tall in one of the few armchairs conjured up on the other side of Professor Dumbledore's desk, the old man was eyeing him cautiously as they spoke. Snape was sitting on another armchair, looking reproachful and cold as he usually did.

"What is this all about, Professor?" Harry asked, not having the patience to wait for his Headmaster to drone out what this meeting was about.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the pale boy, sighing he leaned forward. "Harry, do you recall the Prophecy you retrieved from the Ministry of Magic last year?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he snapped, Snape snorted and crossed his arms.

"Albus, I don't see why we put so much faith in this incolent boy," Severus snarled darkly, his sneering gaze was soon matched by Harry's equally terrifying one.

"I am no longer a boy, Snape," he growled.

"That is precisely why we are here, Harry," Dumbledore smiled and waited for both eyes to turn on him. "What was it that the Prophecy stated about either of you living...?"

"Neither can live while the other survives," Harry rattled off as he had done so many times before, repeating it over the nights since the events of last June.

"Precisely," the old man smiled, Harry was still at a loss but it seemed that Snape was beginning to dawn understanding. "Professor Snape, perhaps you can exlpain to Harry why this no loner applies to the situation?"

Snape rolled his eyes and folded his hands together, turning towards Harry who sat waiting for an explanation. "It would seem that only one of you lives now, Potter. You no longer breathe and therefore are no longer alive; no heartbeat or pulse. So only one of you lives, and that is the Dark Lord," he finished and pulled his lips into a tight line.

Harry's features were unreadable, as he had been training himself over the months to keep emotions to himself so that his secret wouldn't leak out. Both Professor's were watching him with great concern, curious as to what he was thinking but instead he sat there and looked unphased. "Yes, I guess you are right," he said finally, "What is our plan of action then?"

"Now Harry, we still do not know what Voldemort is doing for the time being, we must not be too rash in our own actions. I suggest that we keep your state even more of a closer secret than before, it shall catch the Dark Lord by surprise. During the final battle, whenever it may occur, it will be our Number One Weapon," Dumbledore spoke gravely, he did not like the idea of using Harry this much but he knew it was necessary, he was still the only person expected to vanquish the Dark Lord.

"If that is all that is necessary, Albus..." Snape stood up but was abruptly cut off by Harry, who stood now as well.

"What can the Killing Curse do to me?" Harry spluttered out, he was holding a strong gaze with his Headmaster that he did not want to break. He felt the worry emenate not only from Dumbledore, but also from Snape which surprised him. "It can't kill me if I'm already dead, can it?"

"No, you are right, it cannot," Dumbledore said slowly and then stood up as well, moving to the front of his desk. "The only curses that can kill you now would be dark Soul Stealing ones, very uncommon to knowledge although ancient pureblood families usually know of them," he said with a frown. "This should not be of concern, Harry, you should just continue on with your studies and please keep your head minded..."

"Sir, why haven't I been having visions or dreams of Voldemort?" Harry had big questions that he needed answering before he left the Headmaster's office that day.

"Ah, good question, Mr Potter," Dumbledore leaned backwards against his desk and ushered Harry to sit once again but he did not as Snape hovered near the doorway still. "It would seem that one needs Live brain waves to connect using Leglimancy, and you most certainly do not have live brain waves as they are, for lack of a better word, dead," he was frowning again, as if sympathetic for Harry's situation.

"Are you satisfied yet, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore, sorry for asking but I was wondering if...if I might be allowed free pass onto the Grounds during the nights. I don't like sneaking around everytime The Call gets to strong," Harry whispered, he sensed the surge of curiousity pulsating from Severus.

"The Call? What are you on about Po-"

"Yes, of course Harry," Dumbledore nodded slowly and then put his hands behind his back, he was tired and quite weary. "You should be getting back to your dormitory...oh, and Harry! Do please offer Miss Granger and Mr Weasley my condolences, if I might say so myself it took a lot longer than expected," the old man smiled brightly at that and left Harry with somethings to ponder as he left the Headmaster's Office alongside Snape.

They walked silently down the emptied corridor, Harry a few strides ahead of his Potions Master. "Potter, what is it you were on about, this Call?"

"It's-nothing, sir. So if you would bugger off, I'm going to bed now," Harry quickly avoided anymore questions as he scurried with unsual speed down to his private dormitory. He had a lot of information to mull over and didn't end up sleeping that evening at all.

By the time Harry walked into the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, his eyes were sunken and his skin paler than usual. This did not escape Malfoy, who kept his eyes unwavering on the boy before dropping his attentions to the book he had been studying, picked up from the library the night before.

Hermione and Ron were holding hands under the table and reluctantly parted once they were joined by their brunette friend, Harry, as he sat down across from them, immediately smelt everything he needed to and sighed into his goblet. "It's alright guys, don't try hiding it from me...Dumbledore sends his condolences," he muttered.

Blushing, Ron grabbed ahold of Hermione's hand again as they leaned over the table, they both had very intent expressions as they watched their friend eat. "Harry...we need to talk to you," Hermione mumbled with a shaky voice.

Plopping down his goblet, Harry folded his arms on the table. "What is it?" he snapped, after his hectic night of thoughts he wasn't in the mood for much of anything, especially classes which would be starting in under an hour.

"It's about...it's about Malfoy, the ruddy bugger," Ron hissed, and as soon as his name was mentioned Harry stopped what he was doing and paid full attention to his friends.

"What about Malfoy?" he asked curiously, could his friends know? How could they possibly know about what happened on Halloween...

"We think he knows about you," Hermione whispered, making sure that nobody around them heard their conversation. Harry asked for an explanation and listened to Hermione's story of the evening before.

Once she was finished talking, Harry took it all in with a sharp breath and looked over to where Malfoy was concentrating on a textbook before him. "Thanks for letting me know guys, but I doubt that Malfoy is of much concern," he finally concluded before turning back to pushing around the food on his plate. He never ate anyway, it made his stomach churn.

Ron and Hermione looked uneasy to leave the subject there but they said no more of it and instead became distracted with themselves for the rest of the meal. As Harry looked up once and across the room at Malfoy once more, he was surprised to see those silver eyes fall directly on him. Malfoy nudged his head towards the door and then gathered his things and strode out. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up, smiling softly down at his friends.

"I'm going to just run back to my rooms to nick something I've forgotten, see you in class mate?" Harry said to Ron before rushing out of the Great Hall without a reply.

Out in the Entrance Hall, Draco stood in the slopes leading to the dungeon leaning casually against the castle wall. Harry made his way over to him, making sure that no other students were around.

"Potter,"

"Malfoy," Harry inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"I was wondering if I could perhaps have a word with you after dinner this evening? Privately, in your dorms perhaps?" Malfoy's voice was guarded and his face exprionless, Harry closed his eyes for a moment only to feel that he wasn't getting any vibrations either from the boy.

"What about?" Harry inquired, unsure of trusting the platinum haired boy.

"About your current state of affairs. I do implore you to accept as it will be well worth your time," Malfoy spoke slowly and with authority, he was unafraid when Harry took a step closer almost closing the distance between them.

"Fine. Meet me in my corridor just after curfew...and Malfoy," Harry added slowly, cautiously as he inched even closer now, "If you pull any funny business, I will have your head," he whispered.

The corner of Malfoy's lips lifted upwards into a strange smirk, taking Harry quite off guard. "I think you mean my blood, Potter," he whispered in return before spinning on his heels and stalking down the dungeon corridor as two slitted emerald eyes followed him.

The rest of the day, Harry couldn't keep his thoughts off a certain blonde and the meeting he would be having with him later that night.


	9. A New Teacher

**Chapter Eight:**

**A New Teacher**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

Every minute felt like an hour to Harry, and every hour felt like a whole new day. He barely made it through Potions, staring at the back of Draco's head just crossing his fingers that their conversation later that night would be as good as he was expecting it to be.

By the time quarter to nine came about, Harry was pacing anxiously to and fro in his private common room, biting his nails even though they were as hard as steel and ruffling his thick hair. His nerves had become almost over loaded and he had no idea why, this was Malfoy that was coming to visit him not Merlin!

Oddly enough, he felt like his old self again but in a new prospect. He felt nervous like he always used to be, as nothing lately could get him riled up like that. Harry had no logical answer as to why Malfoy was doing this to him, but still he paced on.

Almost jumping out of his skin as there was a soft knock on the door, Harry straightened his robes and took a moment to collect himself, putting on a cold and refined demeanor before opening the portrait hole. It wasn't what he was expecting.

"Hey there, mate!" Ron grinned brightly as he invited himself inside, Hermione bustled in after him with a couple of books slung in her arms.

"Er...isn't it after curfew, guys?" Harry asked slowly, panic was beginning to raise in his head. _What if Malfoy comes now and Hermione and Ron see him here? What if they find out that he knows so much more than they even do..._

"We're Prefects, remember Harry?" Hermione flashed her badge at him as they fell down on the couch. "We thought we might as well get our group project from Defence over with tonight, seeing as its due after the weekend and Ron's boggered with Qudditch practices..."

"Er," Harry interrupted and bit his lowerlip, thick dead blood pooled into his mouth immediately and he lapped it up as his friends didn't notice. "I ah-you guys need to leave," he stated, not knowing what exact excuse to give them.

Ron looked at him quizzically and Hermione looked hurt as they stared over at him, they looked up and down and couldn't find a smidgen of evidence as to why their friend was acting like this. "Leave? What's wrong, mate? You know you can tell us anything," Hermione assured him gently as she stood up and began to walk towards him.

She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, he hissed immediately at the touch. To Harry, she smelt like pure Life. It was a beautiful scent, most humans possessed it with their lively skin and pulsing veins, Harry had become entranced by it more than once; it was a very addictive thing to one who has lost touch with their own living being. The freshness of her flesh alarmed him and he finally shrugged her off, she looked even more hurt now as Ron approached and took her hand in his own, he had gathered their things.

"You know that's not true 'Mione," Harry said slowly not wanting to cause more damage than he already would have to. "I can't just tell you everything, you simply won't understand. You can't. Please, can you two just leave? We can do this tomorrow, I'll see you guys at breakfast," he shoved his hands in his pocket and began making his way for the door.

Upon opening it he caught a strong smell of Malfoy and his senses heigtened immediately. Spotting his blonde head quickly and his strange face, Harry whipped out his wand and expertly cast a Silencing and Disillusionment Charm on the Slytherin before his two friends stepped out into the hallway, still with hurtful expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything, Harry?" Hermione asked once again, she was being tugged by Ron who was never too fond of getting too close to Harry when he was moody ever since the summer.

"I'm sure. Thanks guys, it does mean a lot. I promise I'll be alright, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," he repeated before waving them off. He didn't go inside his dormitory until he was sure they were well gone, and he left the door open for Malfoy to follow.

Once they were both inside, Harry lifted his charms and put his wand back into his trousers pocket. "Sorry about that, Malfoy," he whispered with a faint blush on his pale cheeks as he shifted his weight onto one foot.

"I can see now why it was necessary," he easily responded and then took in his surroundings once more. Potter really was lucky to have this dormitory, but he wasn't jealous anymore considering the circumstances in which he needed his privacy. "May I sit?" Malfoy asked out of habit as he moved towards the armchair he had become accustomed with during his last visit.

"Er, normally I would say yes," Harry answered waveringly, his dark eyes were slitted at the moment, "But I was wondering if we could take a walk instead...unless, er, I understand..it's, ah-" he faltered completely and gave up on his sentence, all to Malfoy's bemusement. Harry blushed as he heard the other boy chuckle darkly.

"My my, Potter, are we not the nervous one? Is it not I who should be intimidated of you?" Malfoy took this opportunity to take a step forward in Harry's direction, he smirked larger as he watched the brunette take two back in retaliation.

"I'm not intimidated of you, Malfoy," Harry snapped "I just think it's still a bit odd to be bleeding discussing whatever we discuss with my mortal enemy, is all," he mumbled angrily.

"Mortal enemy? I thought that was the Dark Lord," he mused with a smirk, approaching the brunette again and watched with further amusement as he backed away further. "Why can I not get near you?" Malfoy's eyes were twinkling with absolute delight, he loved taken advantage of people, always did and always would.

"Er, I-" Harry stumbled as he felt his back hit the cold stone wall of the dungeons, his eyes looked wildly at Malfoy as he quickly stepped even closer to him now. The distance was closing in, that familiar scent of Life was reaching Harry's nostrils but something was different about this one. This one had another smell entertwined with it, a very masculine one. Harry was intoxicated at once as he let his eyes flutter shut, his mind quickened as his senses began to hear Malfoy's heart beating, pumping blood within his lean figure. _I wonder if he tastes better than Hermione,_ Harry thought and then his eyes flashed open.

Malfoy was now standing curiously right in front of him and his smell was overwhelming, raising his arms and physically shoving him backwards, the Slytherin stumbled a few steps before regaining himself. Straightening his robes, he shot Harry a scowl. "Can you still not handle to be around mortals? Our bloods too lively for you to stand," he stated.

Harry let a shocked expression mull over his features before they returned to stone once again. "Can we just go out to the Forbidden Forest? I need to be outside, it drowns out other..er, unwanted scents," he cleared his throat. "If you still want to talk, we are doing it out there," he ordered finally, and quite firmly as well.

"Fine by me, Potter. Can we take that fancy cloak of yours so we will not be seen together?" Malfoy asked, moreso just wanting to just that fascinating piece of magic again. They were rare, afterall.

Shrugging, Harry retrieved the Map and the cloak. They left the dungeons without another word and quickly made their way out onto the Grounds of Hogwarts, they didn't take off the cloak until they were in the first line of trees of the Forest. Malfoy immediately tensed once they were in the Forest, causing Harry to grin.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry chided lightly, throwing his cloak over his shoulder as he lead the way down the narrow pathway.

"Sod off," Malfoy merely hissed as he followed. _There is no reason to fear, Malfoy. You are with the scariest creature in these woods already! _the blonde reminded himself and gathered his courage as they walked on.

It was about ten minutes before they stopped walking, Harry found a clearing he seemed to take a liking to and threw the Invisibility Cloak out on the ground and took a seat on it, making room for Malfoy as well. He enjoyed just sitting in the surroundings of nature, his senses were always heightened as he listened to the sounds of all the creatures around them.

They both first agreed to cast another Wizard's Oath on one another, it was the smartest thing to do considering their delicate situation. Afterwards, Harry leaned backwards on his arms and a smile graced his face. For the first time in Draco Malfoy's life, he looked at The Boy Who Lived and saw perfect serenity radiating off of him.

_He is quite beautiful, when he is calm. _

"So, out with it. What did you want to chat about Malfoy?" Harry broke the other boys thoughts with his hard, rough voice.

Clearing his throat, Malfoy collected himself and pulled his legs together to sit cross-legged on the ground, still watching Harry's unmoving features. "I was doing a lot of reading in the library lately, about your condition," he began slowly.

"Yeah, I know. Hermione saw you and told Ron, they've got it in their heads that you know about me now and it's causing quite an uproar between them I could imagine. They're probably thinking your planning something," Harry sniggered alloud at the thought of it.

"Granger was acting oddly yesterday," Malfoy thought back to when the Mudblood had stumbled into his chair awkwardly when there had been more than enough room to get around it.

"What do you mean, my condition? Malfoy, you've never just said what I am...how can I be sure you're not coaxing me into..."

"You are a vampire, I am not a bloody idiot," Malfoy snapped defensilvely. "Honestly, you would think you were taking me for some Hufflepuff or something, Potter," he scowled with slight annoyance and disdain. He was amused, however, to look over and see Harry's features morphing into a thin line of coldness. "What, what did I say?" Malfoy asked in disbelief, he knew Potter had a temper but bejesus - this was too easy to get him riled up!

"That's the first time anybody has ever said what I am to my face," Harry mumbled between his gritted teeth and Malfoy waited for him to shake it off. "Trust me, I would never take you for a Hufflepuff. You are definitely 100% Slytherin," he finished with a grin.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You're a coniving, slimey, git," Harry shrugged and finally opened his eyes to meet Malfoy's grey ones.

"I thought we were over these insults?" Malfoy growled.

"Old habits die hard," Harry shrugged and then smiled apologetically. "Sorry, now what did you run into at the library that was so important to meet with me?" he urged on, they had digressed too far from the original subject at hand.

"Potter, how much do you know about being a vampire? Do you know about your abilities, the Allure, how to survive, thrive, grow stronger?" Malfoy jumped right into it, he watched as the other boy tensed automatically.

"I know what Migeul taught me," he responded tightly and then sighed at the disapproving look he was getting. _I haven't even told Hermione or Ron these things...they'd kill me again..._ "He taught me how to run, see, hear, and basically use all my new senses. Most importantly, he trained me in strength and how to hunt," Harry swallowed. He was definitely not comfortable with this, the monster lurking inside of him waiting to pounce on its next living prey.

"What about the Allure?" Malfoy asked on.

"That was apart of the hunt, if we were after human blood. We would never kill the humans, just use our Allure to draw them in and allow us to feed on them. Afterwards, we Obliviated them," Harry shivered as many of the summer memories came rushing back, he fought to keep them down.

"Migeul, he never taught you anything further than that?" Malfoy asked slowly, he was carefully eyeing as Harry got more uncomfortable by the moment.

"No. He made me into a monster, what more did he fucking need to do?" Harry snapped and his eyes flashed red for a moment and a gutteral noise began to form deep within his throat.

Instinctavily reaching forward and grazing the boys hard forearm, Harry immediately calmed at the soothing touch. "Potter, you are no monster," Malfoy whispered, quite unsure of why he was doing this...helping him.

"How can you say that? It is in my nature to kill to survive, I feed off of the blood of living beings. I am a monster!" Harry's voice was quiet and defeated, sorrow was laced within it and Malfoy immediately felt bad for him.

"You cannot be a monster. You are Harry-bloody-Potter, the Wonder Boy of the Light Side," Malfoy began smirking at this fact, he could almost feel Harry's annoyance at the nicknames. "You are no monster because you simple cannot be one. You know what is morally wrong and do not do it, you do what you must to survive. That is not evil, that is nature. Is the lion evil for capturing its prey and feeding it to their families?" Malfoy didn't wait for a response as he inched closer to the sad boy, his hand was still lightly caressing his forearm.

Harry grew suddenly aware of the Slytherin's closeness and drew back immediately, that lively scent filled his nostrils and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the nature around him. "Can we just get to the point?" he finally whispered in a very strained voice.

"I-I wanted to let you know if you did not already, that there are so many amazing possibilities when it comes to your powers. You obviously did not know, I can leave you the books but it will take a lot of practice and energy to understand these things without a proper teacher,".

"Why are you helping me grow my powers? What use is that to you?" Harry questioned unsurely.

"You will be able to defeat the Dark Lord more easily," Malfoy answered simply which left Harry to wordlessly open and close his mouth. "I told you the other night, I am not on his side," he reminded him.

"Fine then," there was an awkward silence that hung between them now, broken by what sounded like footsteps faroff in the distance, Harry's hearing peaked. "Don't worry," he relaxed slowly, "It's just a Centaur in the distance,".

"You could hear that? I could not," Malfoy was still impressed by the senses that vampires held, being able to hear and smell things from that faraway was simply incredible to him. And extremely powerful, and he had always liked power.

"So could you just give me those books you were on about, it really would be of great help, thanks Malfoy," Harry quickly whispered, he kind of fancied being alone in the Forest now and wanted to get this meeting done and over with.

"Sure but still, it will be difficult without a proper teacher. Where is your maker? Did he abandon you?" Malfoy asked curiously, he knew this was a touchy subject but still he had done a bunch of research on Potter's behalf - he ought to get some information in return. They were both still under Wizard's Oath after all.

"No," Harry hissed, "I left him,"

"You left him? That is never heard of, I am sure of that!" Malfoy was bewildered almost immediately, he had remembered meeting a vampire and his maker once before in the dungeons of his Manor. This said vampire and his maker never parted one another for even a second, as they were usually mates and inseperable.

"I needed to come back to Hogwarts, and I still do need to stop Voldemort," Harry simply said in explanation. "He has a mate named Maija, a woman. They have been mated for nearly a hundred years now and their back in their home in Ireland, I'm welcome to return to him whenever I may want to. He asked me to write if something important happened, but I have yet to think of anything of that nature," Harry smiled gently now, fond memories of Migeul began to come to him. Of course he had fond ones of Maija as well, but he had never been that close to her as she was not his maker.

"Oh," Malfoy couldn't really think of much else to respond to that. He didn't quite understand vampiric affairs, no matter how much he read of them, and he doubted he ever would. "I could be your teacher," he muttered finally.

Harry raised his eyebrow and actually laughed, Malfoy was surprised by the strange alluring sound that rang through his ears. He never realized it, but Potter's laughter was quite beautiful. "You could what? You've got to be joking! I mean, don't you have to be a vampire to teach me vampiric abilities?" he continued to laugh.

"You only need a teacher to ensure that you keep practicing properly and everything is on track," Malfoy scowled, he didn't much enjoy being laughed at.

Sobering up finally, Harry looked apologetic again for the second time that night. "Do I need a teacher?"

"No, but you will never learn anything properly without one. Listen, I know more about this stuff than you probably do. Just let me help you, what is the worst that can happen? We already have ourselves tangled anyway," Malfoy shrugged lightly. _Why are you doing this for him? Oh right, because if you are his teacher you will be able to help harness his powers and just imagine being able to pull reigns to the most powerful wizard in existence and the newest vampire? Yes, that is why you are doing this...keep telling yourself that,_ Malfoy scowled at his own thoughts.

"Fine," Harry found himself agreeing and holding out his hand. At the moment the two shook, the brunette hissed and withdrew his own hand and watched as Malfoy smiled unexpectedly.

"You have to get used to humanly contact sometime or another, Potter, or else training will be torture," Malfoy chuckled darkly.

"Sod off," Harry muttered and then leaned backwards and softly closed his eyes once more, enjoying the surroundings of the forest once again.

"Potter, it is getting freezing out here. I need to go back inside and you need to get me back in with that ruddy cloak of yours," Malfoy ordered, he pulled his arms tightly around his body - it was November afterall!

"Take the cloak, I want to stay outside tonight," Harry stood up quickly and waited for Malfoy to stand as well before picking up the cloak and throwing it in his direction.

"You are going to let me take the cloak alone? Gryffindor's are a little too trusting," Malfoy sniggered as he wrapped it around his body but allowed his head to stay surfaced.

"You might say that. Or you could say I am a bloodthirsty vampire who knows who has my cloak so if I don't get it back the next time we meet for these training lessons, I will tear you to pieces," Harry threatened but his voice was smooth and gentle as it had ever been that night and a gleam was reaching his emerald eyes.

It was Malfoy's turn to shift uncomfortably as he stood, he gulped slowly. "When do you want to start that? I am free most evenings," he blushed afterwards, regretting saying that as he sounded desperate almost.

"Lets start this Friday after dinner. Hermione will be studying and Ron will be at Qudditch so it'll be perfect," Harry decided.

"See you then, Potter," Malfoy flung the cloak over his head as well now and made to leave but stopped and spoke once more. "Why do you go trapsing around with those two anyway? You are far too good for them," he said and was glad he was invisible so that the blush on his cheeks could not be seen by the grinning Harry.

"Really now? And do you have any suggestions as to whom would be better company?" Harry asked, starting to walk towards the invisible unmoving person.

Gulping, Malfoy decided that he might as well go down all at once. "Me of course," he spoke firmly and then found himself walking faster than he ever had towards the castle.

Harry's grin broke into a large smile as he became distracted with the nature of the forest once again, feeling more at home than he had in awhile but quite transfixed by his meeting with Malfoy. He had actually started to enjoy his company at this moment, and that was scaring him.

Back in the castle Draco was wrapped warmly in his thick blankets in his dormitory, listening to the sounds of his housemates snoring.

He thought about those deep green eyes, strong pale arms that leaned backwards on the dirt, and that mop of raven hair that flopped restlessly in the light breeze. Draco was becoming ludacrisly obsessed with Potter, and no matter how hard he tried to shake his physical appearance out of his head he couldn't. _He is quite beautiful_, he thought in full resignation. There was no fighting it anymore, not to himself at least.

Draco was going to have to come to terms with the fact that he was always attracted to Harry, especially after the turn of the summer events. It didn't mean he had to like this, and it definitely didn't mean he had to admit it to Harry. It was definitely a lot easier to go about being honest with himself.

When he finally fell to sleep that night, in his dreams Draco swam in deep seas of emerald.


	10. Coming to Terms

**Chapter Nine:**

**Coming to Terms**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

"You are doing it wrong again, Potter!" Malfoy scolded loudly, tapping his wand impatiently to the palm of his hand as he circled the dark-haired boy in their usual forest clearing.

Sneering over at his 'Teacher' Harry heaved out a sigh before dropping down onto the snowy floor, "I'm bloody exhausted, you've been working me like a dog for the past few weeks!" he snapped in response.

It was true. The two met numerous times a week for these lessons that helped Harry train himself in the dark gifts that were accessible to his kind, and he was becoming quite accustomed to the feeling of his growing power. They had already conquered telepathy, telekenesis and were now working on healing. Harry was already stronger than most vampires, having being taught strength along with Allure quite well from Migeul. Whenever he was physically injured, he already healed in such a speed that was nearly unbelievable, but they were practicing now so that Harry could heal others using his intensified magic.

It was now early December and the snow was falling lightly in the late Saturday evening, it was just past eleven o'clock.

"You were the one who said you wanted a proper teacher," he chided and than cast a quick warming spell before sitting down beside him as well, he had to admit that he was even getting tired of instructing.

"Er, thanks for all this again," Harry mumbled as a blush reached his cheeks as it usually did, he awkwardly pulled his knees to his chest and hunched his back.

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy shivered against the cold, "Do you have to be embarassed and thank me every time?" he smirked as even more red crept into Harry's features, he always loved the way he looked when he got uncomfortable and embarassed, quite vulnerable for somebody who held so much power.

"I don't do it every time, Malfoy," Harry muttered and became suddenly fascinated with the ways his boots look, covered in dirty snow.

"Fine, if you want to thank me properly than you can start calling me Draco," he teased lightly but meant what he had said, he would much prefer to be called by his first given name as it did not represent the dark reputation his Father had given his surname.

"Er, okay..._Draco_," Harry blushed furiously and shifted uncomfortable at the chuckle that escaped the blonde. "Call me Harry then," he countered.

"Harry," Draco agreed as he shivered again with a cold breeze, even with the warming spell it was bleeding December and it was pretty late as the snow fell and melted on his face. Still, he didn't much fancy going inside yet because he enjoyed his time out in the forest clearing with Harry, he loved just sitting in those awkward silences with him...though he would never outwardly admit it.

"Here, I sure as hell don't need it," Harry whispered as he had removed his school robe and nudged Draco with it, offering it to him although it wasn't taken.

"I am a Slytherin, surely you do not expect me to wear a Gryffindor robe!" he seemed slightly astonished at the suggestion of it.

Shaking his head, Harry allowed a bemused laugh to come forward. "You're so bloody stuck up, you prat," he joked and flung the robe around the shivering boy's shoulders anyway.

Draco blushed at the contact and gesture. Ever since he had come into realization of his infatuation with Harry the feelings only became stronger, especially with them seeing one another so frequently and on friendly terms. At first Draco had been put off and depressed about it all, but then he noticed the difference of the Harry he hung around and the Harry that hung around everybody else. There was definitely a clear difference.

"I am not stuck up. It is called pride, would it kill you to have some every once and awhile?" Draco shot back, he rather enjoyed their playful bickering as well since it was filled with underlying grins and snickers instead of anger as it once was.

"Are you going back home for the holidays after midterms?" Harry blurted out, it was a question that had been on his mind for a few days now.

"Ah, excuse me?" Draco was taken aback and waited for Harry to awkwardly repeat the question he had definitely heard the first time. "Why do you want to know?"

"Er, because I know that there will be a huge Death Eater initiation and you will be expected to be marked. I know you don't want to be marked so I was wondering...well...I know it's not my place at all but, what are you going to do?" Harry stumbled on his words and thoughts.

"Can you not just read my mind and know?" Draco scolded him, he got tense at this very subject and didn't want to exactly go through explaining the fine details of something he had not quite figured out himself.

"I don't want to," Harry answered truthfully with a shrug. He rarely read minds once he trained himself to do so, only when it was necessary did he want to use that privacy invading skill.

"Ever the Gryffindor," Draco muttered with a smirk to himself, _Potter will never change._

"Well...what are you going to do?" Harry urged onward, he had been buggered with worry ever since Snape had told Dumbledore about the upcoming ceremony.

"Truthfully, I am not too sure yet," he said icily.

"Not too sure? Well you definitely can't just go and get the mark, I'm not going to let you!" Harry screeched immediately and then lowered his voice, blushing and ashamed that he just said what he had.

Feeling warm at the thought, it passed when reality came back to Draco. "I just have not given it enough thought yet, I guess I really should. I have been busy just making sure your training works out and with school and all..." he rambled off and then his eyes drifted to look at the darkening forest in the distance.

"If you don't think your Father will stand behind you if you deny it, Dumbledore can offer you protection. I can offer you protection," Harry said firmly, he knew that if Draco got the Dark Mark that their relationship would most likely end immediately and that was definitely not what he wanted.

"I just need to think about it more," Draco repeated softly, he wanted to explore his options and put off making a decision until the very last moment. "Did you get what Professor Kalei was on about yesterday in class, I really had no idea," he changed the subject quickly.

It had worked, the two got into a talk about what their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was teaching earlier that week. With their new truce and odd partnership, the two always helped out with their communal classes especially since Draco needed assistance in Defense and Harry was in dire need of help during Potions. Now that Harry had decided to stop the unneccessary resting he was taking every evening since he had returned to Hogwarts, he also had more time to not only train himself but finish up homework assignments, walk around the empty and beautiful Grounds at night as well as read.

Another hour and a half passed before Draco stifled a yawn and their conversation began to die out. Reluctantly, he admitted that he needed to be getting off to bed as it was well past midnight now. They both stood up off the floor and he shrugged off the Gryffindor's robe and handed it back over to him.

"Wear it till we at least get inside," Harry said as he began to stride towards the outer of the forest.

"You are not going to stay out here?" Draco questioned slowly as he quickly followed him, soon they were instep with one another and the blonde didn't hesitate to pull the robe back around his lean figure. He sniffled in the air and noticed that it smelt strongly of Harry, he liked it all at once and a little too much.

"I don't feel like it tonight, the Call has been getting stronger everyday and I can't imagine why. Migeul and Maija must have left their homeland and are back trapsing through Europe, maybe they're getting closer," Harry mused alloud as they made their way through the padded snow towards the dimly lit castle.

"Oh, well..." Draco trailed off into silence.

Once they were inside and standing in front of the Slytherin portrait hole, which Draco still had no idea how Harry knew where it was but the brunette would only snigger every time he asked and refuse to answer. "Alright, goodnight," Harry said awkwardly as he folded his robe in his arms now, it was soaked slightly from the snow and he didn't quite enjoy the damp feeling against his stone cold skin.

"Er...want to have a cup of cocoa with me?" Draco offered him as he opened up the portrait hole. He shocked himself with the question but stood by it as he ushered an awkward Harry inside of the Slytherin Common Room.

It looked just as it had during First Year to Harry, although a few things were switched around. Immediately for warmth, Draco sat down by the fire and called on a kitchen house elf to bring him a cup of cocoa. Once he recieved his order, Harry sat down on the opposite end of the green leather couch.

"You do not look too impressed, I imagine you have been in here before?"

"Yeah...but remember, I'm not telling," Harry sniggered again only to recieve a cold glare.

"I will get that information from you someday, Potter, if it kills me or not," Draco snapped and then smiled warmly against the hot mug in his hands as he took a sip. "So, are you staying for the hols?"

"I usually goto Ron's house with him and 'Mione but I thought it best to stay here this year. I don't much like keeping secrets from his Mum and I don't think I could face her yet," Harry admitted despite thoughts that told him to keep things like this secret from Draco Malfoy.

"Right," there was an awkward silence where Draco was aware of Harry's eyes staring a hole right through him.

_Just do it. Just fucking do it. You are Harry Potter, you are a goddamn fiersome beast...just do it...just do it. You've been thinking about doing it for months now. Just do it. Fucking, get yourself together and just do it...do it, do it..._

"What is it?" Draco finally asked, slightly concerned with those looks he was getting.

Blushing with the fact he was caught, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and stood up immediately. "Er, nothing. I need to leave," and with that and lightning speed he was gone without another word. Raising an eyebrow Draco just shrugged and continued to sip his cocoa, he quite enjoyed Harry's odd actions sometimes but they were just getting confusing lately.

~*~

Harry sat pretending to nibble at his buttered toast the next morning, he just allowed the scratchy substance to run smoothly across his tongue. Hermione and Ron were caught up within each other, going back and forth between bickering and making up like they did nearly twice a day ever since their relationship had finally become official.

He was distracted from pushing down his odd thoughts the moment he smelt that familiar, enthralling scent waltz right through the Entrance doors and stride proudly over to the Slytherin table. Draco still kept up his reputation and appearance, but he let a muffled smile out across the hall once he noticed Harry's eyes on him.

Harry watched intently as the blonde took his seat and began to eat amongst the usual company of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. _Look at him, he's gorgeous. His long, blonde hair looks so silky. You definitely can't deny it anymore, Potter, you like him. Admit it. You like sodding Draco Malfoy. Ron would kill you...tch, if he ever knew._

Becoming slightly alarmed with his thoughts, Harry took a big bite of the toast and swallowed hard. He immediately regretted it as the rough taste stayed in his mouth for far too long, he coughed loudly which sent alert to Hermione. He was aware that Draco's eyes were on him with concern, he smiled inwardly.

"No no, just choked on a bit of bread," Harry promised Hermione before she looked at him sternly and then returned to chattering with her boyfriend.

Looking up from his plate, Harry met those grey eyes levelly and fought back the urge to call out to him. He was shocked at his sudden change in emotion towards the blonde until he realized, it wasn't so sudden afterall. Harry found himself opening his mouth as he watched Draco wink at him and then nudge his head towards the Great Hall doorway. Harry nodded his head knowingly.

"Mate, what's got you looking all goofy and happy?" Ron chimed cheerily, it was a great thing to see Harry smile (which was an unusual happening that year).

"Er, just having a good morning I s'pose," he replied with a sheepish grin and then let his eyes wander back to the Slytherin Table, Draco had already left the Hall apparantly.

It took him quite a bit of self control to stay in his seat for another minute or two before he stood to go. "What are you two up to today?" he quipped.

"We were going to go to Hogsmeade, get some X-mas shopping done," Hermione smiled up at him and then frowned almost immediately. "Sorry you can't come," she added.

"No worries, I've got loads of work to do anyway," he lied with a small smile, he knew that if he acted too happy about being left completely alone there would be definite questions raised. "You two have fun though, I'll see you later tonight in the Common Room?" and without an answer, Harry was leaving the Great Hall.

Once outside he was greeted by a smiling Draco, and it was a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life. The way the blonde's thin lips curled up perfectly to greet him made Harry catch his nonexistant breath.

"Mornin', what could I do you for?" Harry asked and then all of a sudden, his nerves began to come up and choke him. A blush rose into his cheeks and his smile fell into its stoic mask once again, Draco raised his eyebrow artfully.

"A bit cheery this morning, are we?" he smirked playfully and shoved his hands into his trousers, "Just was wondering what had you off so quickly last night, wanted to make sure you were alright?" Draco knew that it sounded strange coming from him, concern and all.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry blushed deeply again, despite himself. He shifted uncomfortably. "I just realized I had forgotten something," he lied sheepishly.

"Right, well then, cannot say I will not be missed - gotta get back to the dogs," Draco grinned as he turned to make his way back into the Great Hall. Harry only just realized then that the blonde most likely hadn't even touched his breakfast yet.

"Wait!" Harry called automatically, and for what reason he had no idea. "Wanna...er, lessons tomorrow night after dinner?" he asked unsure.

"Sounds perfect. See you then, _Harry_," Draco breathed his name and with that was gone.

Harry felt as though he were going to faint, and at least he had the rest of the day to recover. It seemed like even after hours of loneliness and trying to conceal his thoughts to his homework and training, Harry couldn't get the sound of Draco breathing his name lightly out of his mind. Apparantly, these feelings for his classmate and somewhat teacher were far worse than he had ever expected them to be.

_Great, what have you got yourself into now, Potter?_


	11. A Kiss

**Chapter Ten:**

**A Kiss**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

_I am a traitor. Blood traitor. I have to get used to hearing that word if I am going to do this. I am betraying my upbringing, my Father, my Mother and the very blood that flows within me. In a few weeks, I will most likely be stripped of my name. No longer will it be Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, but just Draco - the Blood Traitor. _

Draco sighed and dipped his quill into the ink bottle before continuing writing on the thick diary page.

_I will be giving everything I know to Dumbledore, one of the men I was raised to hate. Then again, I was also raised to hate Harry Potter too, wasn't I? Now look at that, I'm falling over for him. _

_ It isn't so bad; he's handsome, smart, funny, and extremely powerful. My Father taught me that power is everything, and there is no doubt in my mind now that Harry is the most powerful wizard in existance. Wouldn't he actually be glad if I am able to take that for my own? Or will he hate me for canoodling with the apparant enemy? _

_ Harry is different now though, ever since what happened this summer, he is different. He's not Dumbledore's Golden Boy anymore, he's independent and has his own schedule on his mind instead of the Dark Lord's or that old coot. I guess it's really not that bad..._

Draco sighed heavily and set down his quill, he had enough of pouring out his feelings into his diary which he had been filling since the beginning of Third Year. Most of what was written in there were thoughts of Professor's, assignments, but most importantly his boiling hatred for The Boy Who Lived - it would be interesting to see the progression into what he was penning now.

A head poked into the dormitory now, it was Blaise Zabini with his usual crooked smile on his face. "Malfoy, you coming to dinner?" he snipped.

"Yeah," he merely responded and stood up, slamming the diary shut and walking across the room to put it in its usual spot beneath his pillow. He had a charm on it that made it impossible for others to read other than the one who penned it.

Zabini and Draco walked side-by-side towards dinner, both were quite glad that Pansy seemed to already be down in the Great Hall therefore they didn't have to walk with her. "You've been kind of off lately, Malfoy, are you sure you are prepared for the upcoming ceremony during the hols?"

"What is it to you?" Draco snapped immediately, he didn't like when his fellow classmates began to talk to him about Death Eater activities especially if it hasn't happened yet.

"I just wanted to wish you luck with it," Zabini shrugged, putting his hands into his pocket as he stared blankly at the ground as they walked.

"Wish me luck? Won't you be there?"

"Nah, my parents are giving me the choice; they haven't sold my soul to the Dark Lord, not like your Father has promised you up. I told them I wasn't sure and I wasn't ready to make that commitment, telling them I felt too young for all of this stuff," he smiled gently before his face went back to its mask, like most Slytherin's.

"And they are not upset with you?" Draco asked quite incredulously.

"No, they're my 'rents - why would they be?" he shrugged again and the conversation immediately dropped as they entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Slytherin Table.

They were soon bombarded by Pansy, she snuggled her way in between the two boys and linked her arm around Draco's, he tried to pull away and fill his dinner plate. "Dracey, why have you been ignoring me lately?"

"Sod off, Parkinson," he snapped and tried to shrug her off again, she merely pouted. Meals were long whenever they were accompanied by the pug and her constant nagging, but Draco found himself slightly distracted this time by his thoughts.

_I wonder if there is any possible way for my Father to accept me denying the Mark, or even for him to accept me and Potter. I think I have better chance with the latter..._

Draco looked solmenly up from his thoughts and plate which he was picking at, he looked across the Hall and immediately caught the eye of a smiling Gryffindor. He wasn't even smiling at Granger and the Weasel, but that smile was directed at Draco himself. He smiled back and all thoughts of what was impending slipped away along with the annoying Parkinson beside him, they turned instead into thoughts of what his night could be.

Once dinner was over, his mind was made up.

Draco was leaning casually against the dungeon wall later that night, waiting for the familiar presence to come and pick him up so they could go out to the Forbidden Forest for their lessons. A small, crooked smile was playing on his face.

Suddenly, Harry appeared before him with a stoic mask as usual. "Are you going to be warm enough outside?" he asked immediately, looking Draco up and down.

"Sure. I will just put some Warming Charms on as well," he smiled softly, Harry turned around to start walking away and Draco quickly caught up. "Should we not put on the Invisibility Cloak?"

"No, I checked the Map before I left and there will not be anybody around the Entrance Hall right now," Harry assured him. The walk to the Forest was silent, and once there they began their lessons. It was on healing again.

Draco would cut his arm a couple of times, hissing at the pain and then he would extend it to the brunette for him to heal. Harry's face would scrunch up as he concentrated, his rough hands would be placed overtop of the oozing cuts and he closed his eyes, trying hard to ignore the sweet smell of blood that eradicated itself in his nostrils.

Draco felt a warming sensation crawling underneath his skin, he looked in surprise as the cuts stopped bleeding and slowly began to close up. "That is a huge improvement," he commented softly as he felt the pain seep away.

"Thanks, I er, practiced more on myself this morning..." Harry blushed lightly as he pulled his hands away now, letting them fall at his side.

"Maybe our lessons are no longer necessary," the blonde grinned, he was quite impressed with the emmense power he had witnessed through-out their lessons. Harry showed such improvement that there was no doubt in his mind anymore about who would win this war, if Harry was still up to fighting it.

"You really think so? I guess not..." Harry sighed and spread out his Invisibility Cloak on the snowy floor, he sat down cross-legged and motioned for Draco to do the same.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Draco observed Harry, the brunette was looking outwards across the Forest with a furrowed brow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Harry shrugged.

"You are always thinking about something when you look like that," Draco smirked lightly, still observing him.

Harry blushed, "I, uhm, it's The Call. It keeps getting stronger yet," his face fell into a deep frown now. The Call meant his Maker was getting closer now, and if he came close enough Harry wouldn't be able to handle it and would have to answer to it.

"Oh, maybe I could try and research ways to silence The Call? I mean, there has to be something..."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm not afraid of answering Miguel," Harry simply replied levelly, his face was stoic now and showed no sign of emotion. Draco didn't like when he got like this, distanced and alienated from everybody else, he didn't like feeling cut off from Harry's emotions completely. During their lessons, they were usually open with one another and their Truce had grown stronger than either expected it to, it was at a point when they were comfortable and even thankful for the others company.

"Harry, do you really think Dumbledore can protect me if I give myself over?" he asked quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes. Dumbledore may be old and overly trustworthy, but he will be able to over you full protection if you ever decide to switch over to the Light. If not, then I will," Harry answered firmly.

"You cannot protect everybody," Draco whispered.

"I can. I have to, it's my purpose," Harry growled in response, this was a subject he really didn't like to talk about. It brought up those muddled emotions and thougts of Sirius and Cedric, people whom he had tried vigorously to protect and failed in doing so. Harry felt the burden strengthening its hold, but with his new birthed power and dark gifts there was no doubts in him that he could provide protection for those he loved now, or those who needed it.

"Harry...this is not your War. It is Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's, you know you do not have to fight," Draco was whispering still, his grey eyes seemed to be fixated on the struggling boy beside him. The cold of December was nipping at his exposed skin, but Draco ignored it.

"I do. You don't understand," Harry muttered coldly.

"Then make me understand, I want to!" Draco responded immediately.

Harry sighed, his shoulders hunched over. "My parents sacrificed their lives for me. It's my fault Cedric Diggory died, and it's my fault Sirius died too! I can't have all these people dropping dead around me and do nothing about it! Voldemort has made this my fight, and I can't dishonor my parents sacrifice by sitting idly by waiting for this to blow over - like it will! And I am the only one person who can defeat Voldemort, nobody else, so I need to!" Harry was growling now, his anger rising and Draco could feel the hot power emenating from him.

Draco reached outwards, he put his cold and shivering hand on Harry's shoulder and was surprised when it was shaken away. "Why can you not leave Dumbledore to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Because, I am the only one that can," Harry whispered now, his eyes seemed to be distracted by something in the distance. "There was a Prophecy in the Department of Mystery at the Ministry about me. That Prophecy said how I was the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord, and that neither can live while the other survives," he sighed heavily and threw his hands up in exasperation. "That last part seems completely irrelevant now that I'm this wretched monster," he snapped angrily.

Draco observed him closely still, taking in the emotions he could feel radiating off of him. He scooted himself closer on the Cloak, his hand snaked around to the other shoulder now so that his arm was around Harry. He was still surprised that the brunette didn't recoil. "Harry, you are not a monster. You are too bloody Gryffindor to be one," he chortled lowly. "So if you can only defeat him, when will you?" Draco asked quietly, he knew what Prophecy's in the Department of Mystery meant. They meant that they couldn't be changed, so instead they would have to be dealt with.

"As soon as I find out where that bastard is," Harry growled and his fists clenched, he was actually glad for the comforting arm around him as he leaned slightly towards Draco. He sniffed lightly, and was almost overcome by the scent that enthralled his senses. Draco smelt like lavender, and his heartbeat was soft but perfectly periodic. Harry couldn't help but lean even closer yet.

"You cannot go on your own. Who will fight with you?" Draco asked curiously, pushing himself further into this dark subject that Harry rarely allowed to be spoken about. As he felt the brunette close the distance between him, he couldn't help the smile that twitched on his face.

"I have to do it on my own. I can't risk anybody else's lives,"

"You may be powerful, Harry, but you sure are thick," Draco muttered with slight amusement, his arm tightened its hold as he spoke. "Wherever the Dark Lord is, he has at least ten Death Eater's guarding him. I do not care what you say, you cannot battle them all at once. Doesn't Dumbledore have some sort of Army? Were those not the rumors last year?"

"Tch, that was just a Defense study group," Harry smirked lightly at the memory before his face fell stoic again. "There is the Order of The Pheonix, a group transfixed on bringing down Voldemort. Still, more of their lives would be lost due to a battle that is mine," he mumbled darkly.

Draco sighed and shook his head, "You are such a thick-headed, Gryffindor. Brave, but definitely not intelligent," he chuckled.

"At least I'm not a slimey Slytherin," Harry grinned in response, he nudged Draco lightly in the ribs with his elbow as he did so. The two laughed darkly for a moment before silence lapsed around them, Draco's arm still tightly around Harry's shoulders.

Time disappeared for a moment as the two became lost in their own thoughts of the impending War, Harry was also trying to push away the deep rooted feeling of The Call that continued to grow stronger by the hour. "It is half past eleven, walk me back to my dorm?" Draco asked as he reluctantly stood up, losing contact that he longed for with the brunette.

"Sure," Harry simply responded, he gathered up his Cloak and then took the Marauder's Map from his pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he stated and the Map became to fill itself with the corridors of Hogwarts, Draco curiously looked over his shoulder. "We're all clear, might as well put the Cloak on for further safety," he suggested.

They walked silently under the Cloak as they always did, making as little noise as possible in case Peeves decided to come down one of the corridors. Finally they were in front of the Slytherin portrait hole, like so many nights before. This one, however, was different. Their lessons were finished, where did that leave them?

"Er, I guess I'll see you later then," Harry awkwardly sighed as he turned away, beginning to walk down the hall.

Draco quickly caught up with him, his hand gripped around his lower bicep as he pulled him around so that they were facing each other. Harry stared down his nose at Draco, an almost bemused look fell upon him. "Can I meet with you again? Even though our lessons are complete...if that is alright with you?" Draco asked unsurely, for once in his life he was more nervous than he could ever remember.

"Ah, sure. When?"

"Thursday, after dinner? I will just come by your dorm?" he suggested, his hand still tightly gripped on the hard bicep as he drew himself an inch closer to Harry's body.

Harry automatically stiffened as that lavender scent became stronger, the beating heart louder. "Sounds fine," he hissed between his teeth, uncomfortable with being this close to somebody.

Draco smiled lightly as he completely closed the distance now between the two of them, his nervous lips now stilled themselves on Harry's dry ones. Harry stiffened even more but then felt himself melting against the touch, he gave in quickly and found himself wrapping his arms around the smaller boy lightly. Draco smiled against their kiss, he deepened it by flickering on his tongue momentarily.

Harry's mind was quickening now as he allowed access into his mouth, he was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of Draco's pulse through his pink tongue that wetted his own mouth, it danced freely inside of him now as he answered desperately. The contact was soon broken by Harry's tense arms, pushing Draco away firmly.

Their eyes locked for a moment and then awkwardly looked down at the ground, Harry's hands were still strongly on Draco's. "Hurry and get inside the Common Room, I smell somebody coming," he whispered quickly.

Draco smiled and nodded, he quickly leaned up and pecked Harry lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, Harry," he smiled softly and then turned around, well aware of the emerald eyes that followed him all the way into the Common Room.

Draco woke up feeling something he had never felt before, completely satisfied with where he was in life. Of course he still had to come to terms with the fact he was going to betray his Father and everything he knew in a mere few weeks, but none of that seemed to matter half as much as Harry's lips answering his own last night.

His thoughts were drowned by the sensations he remembered, he scratched them eagerly down in his diary before getting ready for the day. He couldn't keep his smile bitten back through-out the whole day, as he stole glances from the Gryffindor. This time, however, he wasn't getting smiles in response but only stoic, cold gazes and nods. Of course, Draco didn't take this for much. Harry needed to mask his emotions from his friends, they would raise too many questions if he was walking around lunatically like Draco was.

The Slytherin's seemed more apt to avoid him when he was in a good mood, out of fear apparantly that he would abuse his Prefect badge. Classes went by in a certain blur, Draco was listening in the background but he couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder.

He was still so unsure of what his situation with Harry was, but now he knew that his feelings weren't completely denied.

As dinner came around, Draco's good mood still had yet to falter. But then his smile fell when he saw a cold, dark expression cross over those emerald eyes. Harry had been sitting facing the Slytherin Table, as he did most those days, and the Granger and Weasel were sitting opposite of him. They were chatting about something or other when Harry was approached by Professor McGonagall. They exchanged a few words and the Head of House left, Harry's eyes seemed to be filled with some kind of emotion that Draco could not place.

He had to follow him out of The Great Hall when he left a few moments later, wanting to know what had happened. Immediately, he regretted the decision as his eyes fell upon something completely unpredicted.

Harry was embracing with a tall man, his sandy-hair fell into a neat ponytail. Harry's face was turned away from Draco as the man was smiling brightly into the embrace, they weren't letting go of one another. Draco felt sick to his stomach when he watched the older man lean away only to place a firm kiss on Harry's lips.

Draco found himself walking as briskly as he possibly could on the opposite side of the Entrance Hall, only slightly aware that the other two noted his presence as he soon disappeared into the dungeons. Draco's heart was pounding, his blood boiling and his emotions were completely askew as he flung himself down on the safety of his bed. He was surprised when his eyes began to tear up.


	12. Unexpected

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Unexpected**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

Hermione was wringing her hands nervously, Ron was sitting at her side with an awkward smile planted on his face as the room was sitting in silence. The two Gyrffindor's were trying tirelessly to converse with the very handsome Migeul, he sat before them in an armchair and resembled everything strong and powerful. He was wearing a very nice tailored cloak, his clothes were to a liking of a family like the Malfoy's.

"So how long have you known my Harry?" Miguel asked in his dark, accented voice that almost immediately made Hermione fall to her knees in submission. His Allure was quite a bit stronger than Harry's, who was still learning how to fully harness it.

"Er, six years now...but I've known of him my entire life," Ron mumbled, putting a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"Are you sure its wise to call him your Harry?" Hermione asked bravely, Ron was stunned by her upfront nature and just held her tighter even yet.

An amused smile crept onto Migeul's pale features, a fang glistened in the flickering fire light that sent shivers down the others spines. "He is mine, I am his host so he therefore belongs to me," his smile turned into a wicked grin, he folded his hands in his lap.

Hermione, despite being in the presence of a very dangerous creature, found anger boiling within her. "You can't just attack him and then have the rights to own him! He's a human being, not a damned couch!"

"He is no human being," Migeul responded swiftly.

"How dare you! Yes, he is, just because you turned him into a vampire doesn't make him any less human!"

"It does make him something ascended from human flesh, something stronger and better," the vampire was smirking now, as if he was finding the most amusement in this.

"Hermione, please," Ron pleaded through a hushed whisper.

Hermione huffed loudly and drew herself away from her boyfriend, sending a heated look at the vampire. "Hermione, leave it," Harry's voice firmly said as he re-entered the room in different attire than he normally would wear.

He looked like Migeul's twin, his clothing was very uptight and professional, it spoke of power and great heir. Harry awkwardly stood as silence envelopped the room, and then he took a seat on the arm of Migeul's chair, the man's arm slinked around Harry with ease. "Harry, he's treating you like a slave!" Hermione spat venomously.

"I would never do such a thing, but he is still mine," Migeul stated.

Harry bite his lower lip and looked between his best friends of six years and his sire, his maker. "Guys, I don't expect you to understand. This bond we have, it is something that only the two of us can get. I am his, I will answer to his Call..."

"Although you have not, and why is that? That is why I have come across these lands, you were not answering The Call,"

"I-I need to be here, I already explained it to you. I need to finish my duties here with these people," Harry explained hurriedly, a tone of urgency was in his voice.

"Yes, so I saw it fitting for me to visit for a few nights instead. Is that a problem Miss Hermione?" Migeul smiled beautifully in her direction, it took a lot of concentration for her not to fall deep under his spell.

"So how's Ireland?" Ron finally spoke up, he found all eyes curiously on him now.

"It is as it always has been, quite the wondrous place to be. I thoroughly wish for Harry to come back with me, but I know he will not leave," Migeul sighed heavily and with a smirk he continued, "I am over six hundred years old, I have seen all corners of this world and all I wanted was a family to share it with. Harry was my optimal choice for a son, I could smell the loss of his parents when he crossed my path and it was perfection; especially since he was such a beautifully, strong human. A perfect candidate to complete my family with Maija," Migeul smiled softly as his hold tightened on his 'Son'.

Harry shifted awkwardly on the armchair and found himself falling into Migeul's lap comfortably, he nestled in easily and ignored the odd looks from his friends. "From what I understand, you didn't give him the choice," Hermione angrily whispered.

"Ah, but did your world give him the choice in having to fight this War I hear about? I have seen the newspapers and even all the way over in Ireland I hear of your fame, and your expectations. Did this world give him a choice? At least I am not binding him to me, he is free to leave as I had let him to come to this school,"

"I-still! You forced him to be your son!"

"Do you hear him complaining?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room," Harry snapped quietly, everybody shot him apologetic smiles and then silence followed. All of a sudden, Harry's nostrils perked up as a smell came to his nose of strong lavender. His senses nearly went haywire as he jumped up from his seat on Migeul's lap.

"Ah, and what is this my Son? A play-" Migeul was abruptly cut off by a low, gutteral growl that came from the depths of Harry's throat. The brunette's fists were clenched tightly and were turning whiter from the pressure, an immediate anger rolled off of him that seemed to only further amuse his sire. "I understand, child," was all he said.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before Harry turned to them with a frown. "You two need to leave, Migeul and I have many things to discuss. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, okay," he ushered them quickly out of his room.

As he opened his portrait hole, he saw nothing in the corridor but the scent was almost overwhelming and he knew whose presence had joined them. Hermione and Ron gave him two quick and awkward hugs before leaving, hand-in-hand with silent thoughts. "Come in," Harry whispered to the emptiness in the corridor.

Once he closed his portrait hole, Draco disillusioned himself and smiled sheepishly. "Er, hey. What do you want?" Harry asked slowly, trying hard not to sound mean or dismissive.

"I thought we were going to meet tonight," Draco lied smoothly, crossing his arms across his chest and then gently leaning on the doorframe he still stood by.

Migeul darkly chuckled, "He actually wants to know what you were doing kissing me. Honestly, a Malfoy should be better at closing their minds, should they not?" he smirked from his chair.

Draco snarled, "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

Harry sagged his shoulders, "Draco this is Migeul, Migeul this is Draco," he quickly introduced them before taking a seat on the couch, Draco soon sat down beside him.

"So this is your sire?" Draco drawled lightly, his emotions were unreadable even to the two creatures in the room.

"Yeah," Harry was wringing his hands together, "He's come to visit till the night after next,"

"Why?" Draco asked immediately, his grey eyes were bearing deeply into Migeul who was only smirking back.

"It is in the nature for a Maker to crave the company of what is rightfully his, I missed my Son. Surely you know these things, with all the extra research you have done in favour of my Harry," Migeul smirked largely at this, he enjoyed the pale blush that reached his Harry's cheeks.

"How do you know about my research?" Draco asked slowly, he was not at all comfortable with this situation and he had to keep his mind closed and feelings masked - which was a difficult thing to keep up with, especially with the over jealousy he was currently feeling.

"I know many things, I am forever connected to the mind of my Harry and therefore know what he does, and somethings he might not even know yet," Migeul smiled softly at Harry who looked away sheepishly, he was still wringing his hands and moving awkwardly around in his seat as if squirming.

"I don't think this is the best time for us to, er, meet...How about on Saturday night here?" Harry finally asked, he wanted this awkward feeling to leave him as soon as possible.

"If it is not too much trouble, I would actually like to have a private word with Mr Malfoy?" Migeul stood up slowly from his armchair and then swiftly moved toward the portrait hole. "I will escort you back to your Common Room and we may speak on the way," he said.

"Really, Migeul...I don't see that as fully necessary..."

"Hush, Harry," he cut him off quickly and then motioned for Draco to come forward. "Come now, Malfoy, let us talk,"

"I guess I will be seeing you Saturday," Draco growled through clenched teeth as he then reluctantly stood up from his seat beside Harry and then soon the brunette was left alone in his own room with the sound of the cackling fire.

Harry sat trying to prod the mind of Draco or his Maker the entire time, and to no avail since they were both quite properly and strongly closed to intrusion. As his nerves began to settle in, he had no idea what it was his Maker could possibly want to speak to Draco about and it scared him - especially since he knew all of his thoughts, did he also know every single feeling?

When Migeul did eventually return around twenty minutes later, he had a satisfied smile gracing his lips. "Do not worry, all we did was speak," Migeul assured him immediately.

"What do you two have to talk about?"  
"He had many questions running through his head, and I thought it best to answer them. For a warning, I do not think he is fond of me or is happy with me being here," Migeul smiled at this before taking his seat beside Harry, his arm fell around his shoulders and he closed the space between them. "Do you rest in the evenings now?"

"Only sometimes," Harry answered, feeling immediate ease as their bodies came into soft contact and he melted into the side of his sire. Whenever he was close to Migeul, he always felt infatuated and lured in, even though he knew quite well that it was just his Maker's strong Allure.

"Come then, let us make love through the night and until morn," Migeul firmly said, and Harry knew that when he said this there was no argument as he tried the first time. Flashes of memories from the summer came rushing to him, but Migeul swiftly pushed them out of his Son's head and his grip on him tightened. "Do not think of ill things, let us go and make use of our time together," and with that he pulled Harry into a standing position and locked their lips ferociously.

Harry's immediate thoughts were dispelled by somebody who was not him, as he remembered Draco's soft lips caressing his own. Soon he was being coaxed into his bedroom, pushed down onto the bed and all coherent thought escaped him. Migeul lavished him thoroughly and he suckled lightly on Harry's neck.

Harry was moaning as he felt sensations pulsing through his body, his usual cold skin began to heat up to an unusual temperature for his species as he pushed into his Maker begging for more. Migeul obliged as he sank his razor teeth into his neck, he sucked as the cold blood came pouring out into his mouth and both became lost in a fit of seduction and moans.

It was a long, satisfying night when Harry's thoughts didn't reach Draco once.

"I don't like him, not one bit," Hermione scowled with her arms crossed the next afternoon at Lunch. Migeul was resting the entire day in Harry's dormitory.

"Herm, the way Migeul and Harry act together is only normal. Everybody knows that," Ron scoffed lightly, he knew that his girlfriend didn't like the situation of Migeul treating Harry like a piece of furniture but he also knew better of the strong relationship.

"Normal? You call Harry having fang marks all over his neck normal?! He's paler than usual and completely drained today, what Migeul is doing to him is hurting him!" she cried in a whisper.

"I expect anybody to be that drained after a good night of shagging," Ron shrugged lightly, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice as he did so.

"Ronald!"

"What? What else do you think they were up to all night, I take those bite marks as a definite sign of what they were up to..." Ron sniggered lightly, much to Hermione's disgrace.

Hermione frowned as Harry slowly joined them at the table, he was much weaker than usual that day as he yawned and leaned on his elbows. He didn't even bother to pretend to eat, too tired for the charade. "You should at least disillusion those marks," Hermione scowled.

"He can't," Ron answered easily for her, Harry was blushing lightly. "Those are magical marks, not easily erased. It's cold enough for a scarf," he suggested, taking his own tattered wool scarf from his bag and then throwing it around Harry's neck with a smirk. "Have a good night last night?"

"Er, yeah...I..." Harry stuttered, blushing deeply.

"Harry, he's over six hundred years old! You can't possibly think that what your doing is right,"

Harry's blush faded quite fast as he suddenly stood from the table and looked darkly down upon his friends, his cold demeanor was visible to anybody nearby. "Who said that I was trying to do anything right?" he snapped and then quickly strode away as fast as he had come. Draco's weary eyes followed him reluctantly, once he was out of sight he hung his head low.

Harry ended up skipping most of his classes as he needed the rest during the day, Migeul was keeping him more than active through-out the evenings. Once Saturday came around, Harry spent eight hours of sunlight in his bed as if it were summer all over again. He was awakened by Hermione and Ron for dinner that evening.

"Snape's got a right bug up his arse, I'm telling you should've seen the points he was taking away yesterday! It's a good thing you weren't in class or else Gryffindor would be in last place!" Ron grinned as they took their seats in the Great Hall.

"Ronald, it is not good that Harry wasn't there because he should have been in class," Hermione testily hissed, tucking in and beginning to eat.

Harry just shrugged, mostly ignoring the conversation as he still wasn't at his full awareness. He knew that by the time the moon hung high overhead, he would be much more than awake. It was a full moon that night, which is why Migeul left beforehand so he could spend his feverish evening with Maija.

"So, up for Exploding Snaps after dinner?" Ron asked as he piled on three large drumsticks onto his plate.

"I was actually thinking about just going back to bed..."

"Harry, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione leaned forward, concern itched across her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure...I just really need to get a few more hours of sleep before I can really do much. It's a full moon tonight anyway," he shrugged and then began to pick around his plate at his food, not really wanting to go so far as to place it in his mouth - he hated that salty taste.

Across the Hall, Draco angrily poked at his own meal. _Bloody Potter, he can miss all the classes he wants to and actually get away with it just because that damned, bastard Maker of his! Look at him, even though he is wearing a scarf I know there is marks all over his neck from that knave. Fucking bastard, Harry was supposed to be mine! _Draco growled lightly, he was sitting alone at the Slytherin Table as people have done well to avoid him in the past couple of days. Ever since his interaction with Migeul, he had been in a right foul mood and everybody knew it.

He had sent more than ten students to detention and taken away close to four hundred house points, even some from his own House for the most mundane reasons. Yes, everybody knew there was something definitely wrong with Malfoy but nobody knew what, but somebody had an idea.

"Tuck in, Malfoy," Blaise smirked before sitting down beside him at the Table.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped quickly in response.

"What's got your knickers in a twist? Could it be the upcoming hols, perhaps? Listen, if I were you..."

"Well you are not me and you are so obviously misguided. It is beneath me for something as ridiculous as this holiday season to get to me, so bugger off," he hissed and then turned his attentions back towards his food. He was lying, of course, but not fully. The upcoming holiday events were making him nervous, but it was still Migeul that was making him most angry.

As soon as dinner was finished, Draco found himself rushing back to his dormitory and getting ready for hsi evening. He had a lot of furious questions he wanted answered, and he hoped that Harry was prepared for the onslaught he was going to bring.

Once Harry opened up his portrait hole door, he greeted Draco with a tired smile and then the two of them sat down in the pair of armchairs by the fireplace. "How was your time with YOUR Miguel?" Draco scowled between his gritted teeth.

Harry was shifting in his own seat and he cleared his throat, "Fine. But I'm glad he's gone," he sighed heavily.

"Your what?" Draco thought he had heard him wrong, how could he be glad his Maker was gone?

"I said I'm glad he's gone, honestly Malfoy you mustn't be that deaf..."

"Why?" he asked furitively, all his earlier questions and comments prepared were suddenly lost.

"I'm sick of lying to myself now, and I'm sick of lying to you. Migeul and I talked a lot when he was here and it seems he does see further into my own head than I do," Harry was speaking slowly, he did still seem drained.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that...there is a lot of unexpected feelings arising that I never thought could. I never thought that after he made me into this monstrosity, I'd be given the chance to feel these things," Harry was becoming aware of himself, the pink tinge crawling up on his cheeks. But it was alright, Migeul had prepared him for this.

"Harry," Draco spoke softly, "You are no monster, please stop referring to yourself as one," his grey eyes were pleading and Harry took a moment to inhale that Lavender scent.

"None of that really matters anymore, but what I feel for you does,"

The breath in Draco's lungs were caught, his pulse seemed to stop as they hung in this moment silently. "W-what might that be?"

"Draco, I don't want to go around it anymore. I know I have to kill Voldemort, I know that I'm a blood thirsty creature, I know I'll most likely fail my NEWTs next year, I know I'm gay, I know that I want to kiss you again, I know that I like you. Migeul helped me to understand all these things that I already knew," Harry felt his cheeks continuing to heat up and he was now conscious of the idea of rejection. He just put his heart on his sleeve, what would happen if Draco just denied it all?

"I.."

"It's okay, I understand. Who could want to be with somebody like..."

"Who would not?" Draco laughed nervously and soon found himself slipping onto Harry's lap with ease, he draped his lean arms around the brunette's neck and leaned down to bring their lips together. Harry smiled against the touch and wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist, he pulled their bodies close together, savouring that lavender smell and the taste of Draco's tongue against his own.

Draco brought his hands up to rest in the knots of Harry's thick hair, his mouth still lavishing the other boys as their tongues danced around each others. Harry's hands were moving up and down Draco's back and then around to his front, he easily unfastened his robes and pushed them off onto the ground in front of the fire. Harry broke their kiss only to trail his lips across the others pale collarbone, he flicked out his tongue across the warm skin and made his way downward as his hands still swiftly moved off Draco's clothing.

The blonde was breathing in rasps now, he closed his eyes tightly and felt Harry ghosting his lips, tongue and hands across his skin now. He hardly noticed his shirt being unbuttoned and thrown to the floor with his cloak until eager lips wrapped themselves around his nipple. Draco sucked in his breath and moaned deep within his own throat.

Harry stiffened immediately upon hearing that satisfying noise, he then heard the rythmatic beat of Draco's heart beneath his flesh and his skin began to crawl with lust. His mind was now thinking about what Draco's blood would taste like, he pulled away sharply from the blonde. "What is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly, all he wanted to do was lean forward again and kiss the boy squirming before him.

"Your...heart, it's...Draco, I want you but what if I hurt you? What if I bite you?" Harry whiserped coldly, his face was etched with self frustration.

Draco put his thin finger to those dry lips, slightly parted now. "You won't, I trust you Harry," he smiled gently.

"I don't trust myself," Harry found himself being pulled to his feet now, he allowed himself to be lead by Draco's hand.

"Well then trust me," he continued smiling before pushing the dark-haired boy onto the couch who was now grinning, thankfully. Draco walked back over towards the fire and grabbed his shirt, throwing it back on but leaving the buttons undone as he joined Harry on the couch. "Lets just take things slow, lay with me?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning as he pulled the blonde down into a laying position on the couch, he spooned himself behind Draco and kissed him lightly on the nape of his neck before smothering himself in that lavender scent. "You smell amazing," Harry breathed.

Draco laughed lightly and placed his hand ontop of Harry's which lay on his abdomen. "Harry, are you sure you want this with me? I mean..."

"There's no doubt. Migeul made sure that I knew exactly what I wanted,"

"Can we not talk about Migeul?"

"Why...what is it that the two of you talked about that got you all snappy?"

"Potter, I said can we not talk about it," Draco growled lightly and then felt a soft kiss on his cheek and he couldn't help himself but smile.

"Shh, okay fine. Still, I know this is exactly what I want. It's the only thing that feels right, I want to be with you," Harry was blushing despite himself and his grip on Draco tightened slightly.

"I wonder what my Father would say if he found out my first boyfriend was The Boy Who Lived...he would probably be proud," Draco pondered out loud and found a bright smirk forming on his lips.

"Draco, what are you going to do about the holidays?" Harry asked now, concerned with the blonde's impending decisions that would definitely greatly affect what they had just been able to give into.

"I guess I will be having a chat with Dumbledore..." he trailed off lightly, he had already made his decision a few days earlier just hadn't been given the time to make his meeting with the Headmaster.

The two lay there for what seemed like only a moment but turned out to be hours, both were exhausted and Harry still needed his recovery rest from losing so much blood. They slowly drifted off into a dreamless, content sleep in each others arms as the fire flickered behind them, splashing on their still bodies.

Bofore Draco completely drifted off, he absently heard Harry's low voice from behind him, "I promise to protect you Draco,".


	13. An Impending Battle

**Chapter Twelve:**

**An Impending Battle**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy! P.S. I made a mistake of *not* chronicalizing the event of Harry's last full moon cycle since he was with Draco sleeping on the couch...The reason being to this is because it *did-not-affect-him* which you will find out why later...=)

~*~

It was the first day of Christmas holidays when Harry was called down to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was sitting anxiously in one of the chairs but he kept a stoic mask firmly on his face, Professor Snape was sneering at him from the corner of the room behind Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, it seems that the Dark Lord is approaching vastly and we have now pinpointed his position. His hideout has been betrayed to us, and this leaves the Order at a critical decision that needs your input, much to Molly's dismay," Dumbledore smiled warmly at that, but it did not quite reach his tired blue eyes.

"Where is he, sir?" Harry asked slowly, making sure to not sound too eager to his authorities. He knew that if he gave himself away as too rash, it would make it harder for him to complete the task of finally killing Voldemort.

"He is residing at the Lestrange Manor in Northern Britain, and now we must decide when to attack. I am sorry that this concerns you so deeply, but it does. We need to invade the Dark Lord's territory with full ferocity and force, bringing him down in his own home," Dumbledore spoke with confidence but still some sorrow was ladden in his voice.

Harry was nodding furitively when Snape finally strode around to stand in front of him, arms crossed and face coarse. "Have you given any thought to how you would destroy the Dark Lord, Potter? Or have you just been toddling around thinking that you could just forget him like a pest," he growled lowly.

"I know I can't use my wand, if that's what your alluding to," Harry snapped in return.

Dumbledore put up his hands defensively for the two to stop their bickering before it really began. "Now, now we cannot fight amongst ourselves when we are so close to a darkness that can swallow the world we know, whole. I have it in great confidence that Harry spent the entirety of the summer months preparing and training for this moment, he has great strengths mere mortals have dreamed of. I do not doubt that if planned well enough, Harry will be able to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all," his blue eyes twinkled now, perhaps at the mere thought of living in a world where Tom Riddle did not poise a threat any longer.

"What do you mean, all summer? Who trained him?" Snape questioned vigorously, Harry was just as curious to hear the old man's answers.

With a smirk Dumbledore spoke softly, "Migeul did train Harry and quite well, he turned who we used to know as Mr Potter into..."

"A monster?" Harry quipped nonchalantly for his Headmaster.

"No, my dear boy, a Warrior," Dumbledore smiled at the blank reflection of Harry's emotions as Snape continued to sneer, obviously not having the same confidence in the sixteen year-old Wizard as Dumbledore did.

"Er, sir? I think I know when it will be best to attack," Harry finally offered, both sets of eyes turned to him with great attention. "I will be at my best strength after the next full moon cycle, I am strongest two days after," he then nodded in thought, making sure his words were correct (when he knew them not to be). Keeping the lie smugly to himself, Dumbledore agreed that this would be their time of attack.

"I will inform the late Dumbledore's Army of their allowance to participate in this battle, we will need all the wands we can get," Dumbledore smirked at the thought of the DA and was slightly surprised when Harry did not protest to risking the lives of his classmates in battle.

Harry, however, had a separate plan to Dumbledore and the Order's arrangements.

"The Weasley's aren't happy with my decision to stay here instead of going to Grimmauld Place," Harry announced as he walked into his dormitory, being able to smell the heavy lavender anywhere he knew that Draco was in his dorms. He had given him the new monthly password a couple of days before the holidays.

"As I recall from visiting Auntie Black when I was little, there were not many windows there...what excuse did you give them?" Draco drawled lightly, his grey eyes flickered over the edge of the Daily Prophet that he read as he sat on the couch.

"I lied, told them Dumbledore advised me to stay over the holidays, and I bet if I tried to have gone he would have anyway," Harry smiled lightly and with a shrug sat down beside his boyfriend of just over a week.

Draco couldn't help but smile in return as two thick arms surrounded him, he leaned against the brunette beside him. "Anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"Just the usual rubbish," he sniped and then folded the paper in question, throwing it at ease into the fireplace before them. They watched it burst into flames and then ash in under a minute. "I have not news from my Father yet, after I sent him the letter explaining how I felt I was too young to join the cause he still has yet to respond," Draco sighed and put his arms around Harry reciprocally.

"Your his only child, I'm sure he'll come around and standby you no matter what," Harry assured him, although he did not know how truthful his words could possibly be. His few encounters with Lucius Malfoy always made him shiver, he was the man next to Voldemort whom he feared the most. Harry couldn't fathom what it was like growing up in his household. "Draco, what was it like at the Malfoy Manor growing up?"

Draco huffed lightly, a smirk blossomed on his face as he eased into Harry's arms now. "I was spoiled rotten. Anything I wanted I would get, especially because my Mother saw to it. My Father would teach me a new lesson on what it meant to be a Malfoy everyday. The strange thing was, he never spoke of the Dark Lord or other Death Eaters, just what it meant to be loyal to causes you truly believed in. Since the Dark Lord was fallen my entire childhood, my Father did not see it fit to teach me in the manners of a Death Eater. He did, however, make me practice the Dark Arts every single day saying how that at one point in my life it would be the most powerful tool I had. Other than that it was just lonely, I spent most of my time with my Mother and the House servants," Draco shrugged at the thought of it. He had never taken much hype in his childhood, though he understood that is what made him so distant from everybody at school. He had no real friends, only cronies. Nothing like how Harry had Granger and the Weasel. "What about you? The Wizarding World actually has a gape in its history, not knowing where the hell its Golden Boy went off to," he smirked and recieved a slight nudge in his ribs. "Alright, alright! Fine, I apologize for calling you that...but yes, what did happen to you after..." he trailed off sluggishly, a pink tinge coming to his cheeks.

They had never spoken about this before, they usually talked about Qudditch, the news, gossip around the school or other mundane interests. "After my parents died?" Harry offered for him, Draco nodded softly and tightened his grip on his boyfriend. "Dumbledore sent me to live with my only relatives, my Mom's sisters family. They were Muggles," he smiled at the astonishment that wiped across Draco's face.

"Harry Potter, raised by Muggles?! What was your Manor like, where was it for that..." Draco had a thousand and one questions in his head now, this was quite the news to him.

"No Manor, I lived in a townhouse where they still are in Little Whinging, Surrey. They're some of the nastiest sorts of Muggle's I've ever personally met, nothing like Hermione's parents that's for sure!" Harry scoffed at the comparison, he felt Draco's lips about to move to ask another question so he quickly caught them in a short kiss. "Please, can't we just relax and stop talking about all of this? I really don't feel in the mood, not so close to Christmas anyway,"

"Your not out of the water, Potter. But for now, your safe," Draco smirked and leaned to his left to capture those lips once more. "Or maybe your not so safe, at least not from me..." he grinned maliciously and shoved Harry lightly backwards onto the couch. Draco crawled up his boyfriend and savoured the surprised expression crossing over his pristine features.

Lightly, the blonde traced his hand down Harry's face and then to unbutton his shirt. They stared into each others eyes the entire time, until that was when Draco lowered his face to Harry's chest and flickered his tongue out across his pink nipple and then began to suck lividly.

Harry's back arched upwards in surprise and satisfaction, his blood began to boil with lust as he tangled his hands in Draco's hair and bucked his hips upward to press his hard member into the others leg. "Getting a little frisky now, aren't we Potter?" he teased and then bit the already assaulted flesh causing the brunette to moan.

Harry continued bucking his hips systematically now and was glad when Draco straddled him and began to rub their erections together, their eyes roaming over the wonders of each others bodies. "Draco...please...I don't know if I can...your heart's beating so fast..." he felt two wet lips trail kisses down his neck and he lost all capability to talk.

Somehow, Draco could really get him heated from his usual cold state. A primal urge was building up inside the two of them, their members throbbing to be touched. Suddenly, Harry felt his pants being tugged at and then looked down to find Draco diving in, his hand grasped his hard dick.

Harry threw his head back in a fever, he groaned loudly and thrusted upwards into the touch. Draco smirked lively and lowered his mouth to the tip, he flicked out his tongue and was rewarded with a sharp hiss from his boyfriend. He then took Harry's full length into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the shaft as he hand worked the bottom of it and he began to massage it feverently with his mouth.

It was only a few minutes later, as Draco sped up and looked upwards to see Harry's piercing emerald eyes looking down at him, hungry and eager. "Draaacoo, ohmygodholyfuck, Draco!" Harry moaned but never lost eye contact with the blonde. "Oh fuckohfuck, I'm gonna...I'm...DracoI'mgonnacum, please...ohGods!" Harry was screaming now and they were both quite happy that they were deep within the Hogwarts dungeons, where nobody could hear them.

Harry's seed spurted into Draco's ready mouth, he swallowed the salty substance quickly before bringing himself back to rest upon the heaving chest beneath him. "I thought you did not have to breathe," Draco commented with a smile.

"Mmm...old habits die hard," Harry grinned in response and then put his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face and captured his lips in a deep kiss. He broke apart only to wrap his limbs around the lean figure, the way the fire flashed on Draco's face made him look absolutely perfection in human form to Harry. He lightly brushed the platinum hairs aside from that angelic face, smiling down at him as his lay with his chin on Harry's hard chest, smiling. "That was amazing," he finally admitted.

"Well of course it was," Draco joked lightly and then leaned forward to quickly peck Harry's lips. "But if you do not mind, I am rather exhausted now...catnap?"

"You know if I sleep I'll be out for eight straight hours no matter what," Harry responded.

"Mmokay, so long nap?"

Harry chortled lightly and planted a hard kiss on the others forehead. "Long nap, yes. But tomorrow I can't stay around in bed all day, I need to get the last of my Christmas presents," he reminded more himself aloud.

"All the same, I do believe that I will be staying in your bed all day tomorrow," Draco smirked and then the two shared one last kiss before falling into a deep sleep.

Thankfully it was a cloudy day, the snow fell lightly across the Grounds as Harry left a sleeping, peaceful Draco in his bed. He couldn't help the goofy smile that reached his deep, emerald eyes as he sauntered around Hogsmeade taking in the sights and sounds he rarely got to experience since that summers incident.

He ended up having drinks at The Three Broomsticks with Dean, Seamus and Neville whom he had run into and felt like he hadn't even spoken to enough this year. things got overly awkward when Seamus piped up, "What's been hanging over your head, Harry?"

He shifted, "Er, what do you mean?"

"I think he means, what the bloody hell has been with you this year? Snapping and moping around like..." Dean was rambling, a large smirk until Neville abruptly elbowed him in the stomach and he coughed.

"Lets get on to Zonko's, Gram wants some Fizzing Whizbits," Neville hurriedly clambered, a nervous shake in his voice.

"Er, you guys go along, I need to get one more present," Harry politely said his goodbyes before departing into the streets of Hogsmeade once again.

Many eyes followed his pale figure as he easily walked through the now heavy snowfall, he was wearing his cloak unfastened as it pushed around in the wind and most were wondering how he wasn't freezing his bits off. He had more important things to think about than other peoples opinions at the moment, he had to get the most important christmas gift on his list.

It took no more than five minutes for Harry to find the perfect store, he stepped inside with caution and was immediately greeted by a greying man, a stern look on his face. "May I help you with something, son?" his eyebrow was artfully raised, as if he didn't expect somebody so young to step inside his expensive Jeweller's shop.

"Er, I'm looking for a Christmas gift for my, er...uhm, can I just have a look around?" Harry was beginning to feel awkward under the watchful eye of the shopkeep.

After giving him a calculating glance, the man left Harry to his own devices as he began to gaze around at all the pieces setup under the glass held together by mahagony. _What can I get for Draco that he doesn't already have? Or that he'd like to get from me anyway that wouldn't scare him...a ring? No, too committal sounding. New cloak fastenings? No, he has too many of those already..._

Then something flickered in Harry's emerald eyesight, he turned his attention immediately towards a silver chained pendant hanging lightly on a fixture that sat atop the counter. The old man approached quickly to his side, nearly breathing down his neck.

"I would not go and even look at that, it is quite expensive," the man warned, Harry felt his hairs stick up in irritation - he hated being treated like a child, especially after that summer.

"I'm quite fond of it, thanks very much," he returned icily, and as he practiced he turned on his Allure and it seemed to work quite well.

"Why yes, of course! Would you like to know the price, I can pack it and wrap it for you...would you like it delievered on Christmas morning to a special person with a note attached? Whatever you need, I am at your service," the old man was now standing up rather straight and his eyes were glazed over, as everybody's were that was under Harry's Allure. This was the first time he used it completely intentionally, and he was surprised with the quick and accurate results.

Grinning, Harry told him that he would love just that. He paid the price of the delievery along with the pendant itself which came to a grand total of 1,500 Galleons. Of course, he didn't have that kind of money on him. "Er, is there anyway you can transfer money from my Gringott's account?"

"Of course! I just need your name and signature," he smiled gleefully, obviously still under the charm.

"I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself and the shopkeeper stalled in his writing the name down on the form.  
"As in...The Harry Potter?" his tired brown eyes hung dazed on Harry's face, most particularly his scar.

"Yes, now where do you need my signature? I'm pressed for time here, need to jot out fast..." Harry quickly finished up what he needed in the shop before skipping out back into the streets. To his dismay, the snow had stopped falling and streams of sunlight were bursting through the clearing clouds.

His eyes burned and it felt like there were ants crawling underneath every part of his skin, he was aware of the sickly colour his skin was rapidly changing to and felt the energy being drained from his very body. Harry was in a panic at first, but he remembered how he always took his potions regularly so that meant he had five minutes to reach cover before being exposed to the sunlight that reflected off the snow really took its toll.

He took off at a fast pace, but not too incrediably fast that it would alarm those around him. As soon as he was out of sight, he ran as fast as his strong legs would carry him and made it into the edge of the Forbidden Forest looking out over the Hogwarts Grounds quicker than anybody had probably done to that day.

Smiling to himself, Harry took a breather as his body was shrouded in the darkness provided by the looming trees. He took the time to smell a deep scent of the nature, he closed his eyes and tuned into the calls of the wild from behind him, the trees their sanctuary. Harry wanted it to be the same for him, but he never wanted to leave all of his friends either. Deciding not to think too hard on it, he remembered that he had a most likely bored Draco Malfoy sitting in his dormitory by the fire reading, a bright smile crept onto his pale lips and he took off at an excessive run again.

What he didn't notice was a couple of pairs of eyes, and the snap of a camera, from a distance.

"Haaaarrrryyy, what took you so long?" Draco whined as soon as his boyfriend stepped in through the portrait hole. He was indeed studying Potions by the fire, he closed the book and crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

Harry smiled brightly and walked over to him, bending down to kiss his forehead in greeting. "Hello to you too," he drawled and then sat down on the armchair opposite him. "How was your day?"

"I woke up sore from sleeping on your damned couch, I swear they need better interior designers in Hogwarts, the cushions are absolutely appalling! Then I did rounds but found that there's almost bloody nobody in this castle, so I ended up having to come back here and do finish some assignments. When are you going to start that one from Defence class?" he spoke quickly, his voice strained and whiney the entire time.

"Er, wasn't really thinking about..."

"You have not done any of your holiday assignments yet, have you? I swear Potter, I have no idea how you ever made it this far in this school...you never do work, I believe good luck follows you," Draco snidely snapped, he obviously was not in much of a good mood but Harry couldn't help his bright smile.

He was sitting with a distressed Draco Malfoy who turned out to be his secret boyfriend and not only that, he had actually missed him through-out the day as it seemed obvious to Harry. "Ah, well, don't want luck to have nothing to do now do we?" he joked lightly.

Draco raised his eyebrow and then caught that shimmering look resenating in Harry's eye, he flushed lightly and then began to grin. "Somebody is happy, for once," he commented.

Harry merely shrugged and then finally looked away from the blonde to his hands which were folded neatly in his lap, he began to weave his fingers together and acted thoroughly interested in them. Draco watched with amusement, "Why so happy, Potter?"

Shrugging again, another smile played on the brunette's lips, "I'm just happy that I've got somebody...er, special to spend the hols with," he blushed and continued looking at his hands playing with themselves.

Draco's grin and amusement grew ten sizes larger as he strolled over to Harry and plopped down in his lap, Harry looked up at him with rounded eyes and put his arms around his hips. "This is my first Christmas away from home," Draco said thoughtfully at first, his face was blank and then upturned another grin. "I am quite glad to be here instead of there, it gets sickening around that place after sixteen years," he then leaned downward to capture his boyfriend's lips in a deep kiss.

Harry pressed himself tightly against Draco's body as his tongue slid into the willing mouth, he felt a moan vibrate through his vocal chords at the soft touches. Draco's hands were exploring Harry's body as they usually did, Harry just held tight to the boy ontop of him as they never broke their lips in contact.

They stayed like that for the longest time, never wanting to go too fast and actually consumate what their dirtied thoughts had in mind. They didn't want an accident to happen.

As they kissed and roamed, both of them agreed silently to themselves and each other that yes, this would be the best holiday yet. And Harry needed a good holiday for the events that were going to occur in January...


	14. A Very Merry Christmas

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**A Very Merry Christmas**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy! Just to let you know, I think there will be five more chapters left before this fan-fiction is over! =) There might be more, but probably only five left! Enjoy!

~*~

It had been a wonderful last couple of days, other than Draco doing Prefect duty the two stayed locked inside of Harry's dormitory sharing sweet kisses and nothings back and forth. Neither had ever been this happy in their entire lives, they relished the others company. They didn't want to proceed too quickly, Harry became nervous as he heard the others heartbeat loudly or felt the warmth of his blood under his skin. Harry was terrified of hurting the blonde, who promised him that nothing could go wrong.

So when they were physical, they were slow and cautious just for the brunette's sake. They held hands, cuddled, and were always lightly touching each other with affection. Whenever their eyes met, they held the others gaze before turning away and blushing lightly.

Draco's Lavender scent was now stuck on everything Harry owned, and he loved it. The two were in a certain blissful paradise together, and neither wanted the holidays to end because then that would mean the end to it all.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Draco ran into Harry's bedroom where the brunette sat on the edge of the bed. He bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing him the blush lightly.

Harry stood up to his full height and looked down at the blonde with a happy grin, "Happy Christmas, Draco," he whispered and then took those pink, soft lips into a captivating kiss.

Draco ended the kiss short and grabbed him by the hand, he led him from the bedroom and into the common area where there were presents set around the fireplace waiting to be unwrapped. Draco had transported all of his presents from the Slytherin Common Room earlier and Hedwig and finished delivering Harry's this morning, he also had already gotten Dobby to get him a cup of hot cocoa.

"Presents!" Draco screeched in a girly tone, Harry smiled brightly as his boyfriend fell to the ground in front of the small stockpile and began searching for gifts with his name on them. Most of them were for him anyway. "Harry, c'mon! Open up your gifts!" he ordered cheerily.

Harry shook his head lightly, Draco certainly did get excited about presents. And why was that? Who knew, he already owned everything in the world.

The two spent their morning unwrapping presents. Harry got mostly books, quills, school supplies and Qudditch posters from Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and sweets from Ron's family. Draco recieved mostly clothes and new clasps, writing books and fancy quills from his extended family and friends from Slytherin. By the time they were finished opening the gifts, Harry pulled the blonde into his lap on the armchair and pecked him softly on the lips, his arms curled around him.

"Happy with your Christmas?" he asked him.

Draco nodded exapserately. "It is the best Christmas yet, of course that is because I get to spend it by the fire all day with you," he poked Harry's nose with a giggle.

"Er, did you just giggle?" Harry raised an eyebrow elegantly, he was getting too many traits from Draco.

"Yes, and if you tell anybody I will have your head, Potter," he threatened with solidity.

With a grin and a nod, Harry pulled his boyfriend closer to his body. "Time for my present for you," he whispered and then brought their lips together in a tight kiss which Draco attempted to deepen, but Harry's nerves were too high for that at the moment. Instead he pushed him away gently. "Let me get the gift," he said and then Draco stood up off of his lap.

Harry disappeared into his bedroom and emerged a second later with a small rectangular box, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a red bow. He stood awkwardly in front of the mantle as he handed it to a now sitting Draco, his legs curled up in the armchair underneath of his cloak. He had gotten fully dressed, showered and ready before the opening of gifts - he always did need to look proper.

Harry passed him the gift, a blush reaching his cheeks which Draco found rather amusing. He returned taking the present with giving Harry one as well, wrapped in emerald paper. "Draco...you didn't have to..." he began his protest, sitting down in the other armchair and carefully crossing his legs.

"Shush, Harry. You are my boyfriend, of course I had to," Draco smiled sweetly and then dove into opening up his newest present. Harry watched and fingered with his own gift, slowly peeling off the wrappings as his narrowed eyes never left the blonde.

The expression on Draco's face melted into something soft and sweet, his eyes hung low with adornment filling them up. Harry could have sworn he even saw a tear threatning to fall.

Draco reached into the box and pulled out a necklace with a pure silver chain. The pendant on it was two snakes coiled around one another, in between them was a heart-shaped stone that shone bright emerald. It twinkled as the firelight hit it, Harry took Draco's expression as a good reaction. "Harry...it is beautiful, thank you," he whispered in awe, staring at the magnificent piece of jewellry. He immediately clasped it on his neck and looked down admiringly. "I am never going to take this off now, you know that, right?" he smirked.

"I'm glad you liked it, I had no idea what in the world to get you...you're the hardest person to shop for," Harry grumbled, remember how worried he had been whilst Christmas shopping for him.

"Of course I liked this though, it is wonderful! Now, open your gift! Pleeeassse, open it!" Draco pleaded now, a smile returning to his soft face. Harry shook his head and finished unwrapping his own gift.

It was a ring, made of ornate silver with a crimson stone placed in the middle. Harry thought of ruby. "It is a bloodstone," Draco explained quickly, as his boyfriend admired the strange, Celtic markings that covered the surface of the thick ring, "That ring has a very specific signet, it means that you posses the Dark Gift. With the attitude Migeul has," the blonde cringed at the name and Harry shot him a sad smile, he knew Draco felt ill of his Sire, "I am surprised he never showed you one. Many of the eldest vampires have them," he nodded thoughtfully and then a laugh escaped from him.

"What?" Harry asked softly, still admiring the ring and putting it onto his left index finger. It fit perfectly and the cold of the metal matched the temperature of his skin.

"I just remember all the questions I was asked when buying it, they almost did not sell it to me!" Draco shook his head in memory. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it! Of course I like it, it's blimey beautiful! But I'd like it even if you got me rags, Dray, it means you're thinking of me," Harry smirked, he did enjoy having somebody think about him in that way. It was definitely a change of pace from the rest of his life. "The shopkeep almost didn't sell me that necklace either, I had to use my Allure on him,"

"And, did that go well?" Draco asked with curiousity, he couldn't help but marvel in his student's abilities, he had helped in training him. He thought back to their nights in the Forbidden Forest, to his budding feelings for the Boy Who Lived despite their disadvantages of the War and a forced rivalry. Draco steered his thoughts away from those days and back to the ones where he could look lovingly into those emerald, red-rimmed eyes.

"Yeah, I was actually kinda surprised..." Harry raised an eyebrow, and then smiled back down at his new ring. "Thanks Draco, I do love it," he nodded softly in consideration.

"Good, only the best for my Harry,"

"_Your_ Harry? Now whose got that Migeul attitude?" Harry grinned.

"Hey! You are my Harry," Draco retorted strongly, he fixed a piercing gaze in the other boys direction. "That ring proves it, Potter,"

"Am I now? I don't feel like I'm your Harry, I still think I might be Migeul's..." Harry trailed off quietly, he knew saying something like that would throw his lover into a fit.

He was surprised when a body threw itself ontop of him, pushed his shoulders forcibly backwards into the armchair and Draco looked hungrily down upon Harry and licked his lips. Harry's mind began to race, he heard the blonde's heart and felt his hot pulse, he pressed his pelvis longingly upwards into the blonde. He wanted to feel more of him.

"Yes, you are mine, Potter. I am going to show you just how much you are too, that Migeul is never going to have you again," he growled prossessively.

Draco's hands worked their way through Harry's dress shirt, quickly unbuttoning it all under the watch of bewilderedly aroused emerald eyes. Pink lips ravished cold skin, warming it to the touch as Draco suckled and bit, leaving red marks all down Harry's front side. The brunette watched in pure fascination, he was completely allured towards the blonde.

A hand grabbed the throbbing erection tightning the Gryffindor's pants, Harry gasped and threw his head back. It never felt this good when Migeul had touched him before, not even something so simple.

Draco's lips twitched into a smile, he was liking these reactions as his own hard-on twitched excitedly. Yes, today would be the day he would finally get to feel what he wanted to feel.

"Harry..." he breathed in a husky tone, emerald eyes snapped open to meet his own. What he saw made him stop speaking, their lips crashed together rapidly and with need. Their tongues battled roughly, their hands began to roam consistantly and harshly over one another, silently begging for the feeling of more. More.

Harry had enough, he needed to feel Draco. Enough with this teasing, he wondered what the blonde tasted like. He picked him up from the chair with ease, the blonde's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his hands rested on Draco's buttocks, they both moaned lightly as Harry, with lightning speed, brought them to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and threw Draco lightly on the bed, he bounced slightly before Harry was ontop of him fully, their mouth greedily tasting the others once more.

The clasp on Draco's cloak was broken in two, neither noticed too much or just didn't care as Harry's strong hands ripped apart his boyfriends clothing. He had been waiting for this for sometime now, he wanted this so badly it hurt.

Draco propped his head up on the pillow as he watched Harry's tongue trail down his frontside, it was an intoxicating sight to behold and he unvoluntarily bucked his hips upward, his groin growing with sexual frustration. Harry finally didn't want to wait any longer, he took off the bottom half of both of their clothing as well in a flash, Draco's eyes widened slightly and then a grin took its place.

"Mmm...another good thing about dating a vampire..." he mused aloud, but he was cut-off as Harry took his full-length into his mouth. He threw his head backwards with a moan, his hands reached down and found themselves tangled in brunette hair. He was glad Harry's hair was already messy, because if it wasn't it'd be so now.

Harry worked his way cleverly up and down the pink shaft, his tongue gently massaging the lower vein as his hand worked the base, every so often he quickly fondled Draco's balls. The blonde was in pure heaven, he would steal a glance down below every so often and feel himself almost teetering over the edge, seeing Harry doing what he was doing. When they locked eye contact once, he almost lost himself completely. His moans were one after the other now, he couldn't let go though - he needed to feel inside of Harry.

The brunette pulled up from his position, his eyes roamed over the naked form of his boyfriend lying splayed and sexually pleased before him. His cheeks were a hot red, a small line of saliva trailed down from the corner of his full lips and Draco caught sight of his throbbing erection.

"Can I..." Draco began, but didn't both finishing his sentence as Harry had cut him off once again. He was rather pleased to know he was wanted so badly, he had never felt like this. The emotions ran like lurid fire with the sensations prickling on his skin, their two erections rubbed together as their lips moaned against each other.

Draco took this opportunity of vulnerability to flip Harry onto his back, even though he knew the brunette could have stopped him if he had wanted to - he was much stronger. He pecked lightly on his upper chest, sucked his pink nipples, licked the rim of his belly button. All the while, Harry writhed beneath him.

Draco propped himself neatly in between Harry's legs and first he grasped his penis hard and stroked it a few times, Harry began to hum in response. As soon as the blonde flicked out his tongue on the sensitive flesh, Harry nearly lost control. He had never done anything like this before...with somebody human. Somebody so warm, so beautiful, so alive, with a heartbeat, a pulse, flowing, warm blood. Harry's insides were burning with desire as Draco proceeded to lick, suck, and engulf his erection. Harry's nails scratched eagerly at Draco's upper back, leaving red lines all along the surface.

Suddenly, the blonde pulled up in a quick motion and stradled a surprised, smirking Harry. "What is it?" he rasped hoarsley.

"I want to fuck you," Draco responded quickly, his silver eyes burned downward with passion. "Unless, of course...you would like to fuck me," he drawled seductively, running his warm fingertips down Harry's treasure trail that started in the middle of his chest. Unlike Harry, Draco was nearly hairless. He had few, platinum hairs poking out of his pale skin.

"No, please...yes, please, I'd like you to fuck me. I want to feel you, inside of me...I think I might, er, lose control if I...uhh...Draaacoo, please fuck me," Harry was almost whining now, he was rubbing himself up against Draco's arse. He was like a cat in heat.

"Hmm...I just do not know, Harry," Draco put a finger to his lips in fake thought, a teasing look coming onto his porcelin features. Harry whined verbally, a groggy noise sounded in the back of his throat.

"Pleaseeee Draco, Please fuck me...please, I'm all yours...pleaseeeee...." Harry begged now, pleading upwards with green eyes.

That was enough for Draco, he reached downward into his discarded pants pocket and pulled out his wand. He did a quick lubrication charm on both of them, and then he placed himself in between Harry's wide open legs. He would never have guessed how utterly beautiful the sight of Harry Potter lying naked and waiting for him to enter him was.

Draco was trying to take his time, easing his way into Harry's tight orfice but the brunette bucked forward forcing him fully inside. Draco gasped at the feeling, he couldn't seem to close his eyes though as the sight of Harry's scrunching, pleasure-filled face aroused him all too much.

He began to gently move in and out, but Harry's hands on his hips were urging him to go. "Faster, please, Draco...more..." he whispered urgently, his voice heavy. Draco didn't need telling twice, he picked up speed and rocked in an out of his boyfriend with force, and finally he hit the spot which made Harry's back arch upwards as a scream escaped his lips. "Ohfuck!"

Draco's mouth opened and he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Harry. He continued his movements as ecstacy found its way into every pore of both of the boys bodies, both of them had had sex before but neither of them had ever felt like this. Ever. As Draco continued to hit Harry's prostate, the brunette was bucking, squirming, moaning constantly now.

"Oh yes, fuck yes...ohmy, fuuccck Dracccooo...." he gave into the pleasure as his erection pulsated its sticky seed all over his and Draco's stomach. The blonde took a few more thrusts into Harry.

"Mmm, Harry you are so...yessss, ahhhh, fuckfuckfuck, Harrrrryyy!!!" Draco finally closed his eyes tightly as he pushed himself fully inside of his boyfriend and released his load.

The two collapsed beside one another moments later, Draco's breathing was heavy as his body reeked of perspiration. Harry did not sweat, nor breath. "Pfft, lucky," Draco whispered as he felt warm arms encompassing him. Harry's chin rested on his head, he curled his own arms around his lovers waist, cowering into the cold of his body.

"Hmm?" Harry responded softly, he was tired but definitely not as worn out as Draco must be. He was supernatural, afterall.

"You are lucky, you do not get to sweat afterwards," the blonde pouted, Harry chuckled lightly before kissing the top of his head. "That was..."

" 'Mazing," Harry mumbled, snuggling even closer. "Merry Christmas, Draco,"

"Yes, a very Merry Christmas to you too, Harry dearest,"

~*~

It was Christmas Day dinner in the Great Hall, Draco had just woken up from a nap so he would usually be grumpy. But, this was the most amazing Christmas yet, how could he be grumpy? The brightest smile Draco ever thought was possible to have on his face, was there. Some of the few students at Hogwarts were terrified, backing away from the Prefect as he beamed at them during the meal.

As it was the holidays, the entire student body shared one table with the staff. People mused over their gifts, and spoke about snowball fights after dinner to celebrate the day. Harry and Draco sat three seats from one another on opposite sides of the table, stealing smiling glances and twinkling eyes. Nobody, thankfully, noticed as they were too caught up in the holiday cheer.

Harry could hear Blaise Zabini rambling on about what his parents had sent him for Christmas to Draco, and then asking him where he had gone to open his presents. Draco had blushed at that question, Harry wore a thoroughly satisfied smile.

A body sat down beside Harry, nudged him lightly. "Happy Christmas, Harry," Colin Creevey smirked.

Harry felt reproachful but still couldn't put away his smile, his thoughts fully consumed of his lovely morning. "You too, get anything interesting?"

"Just a new camera from my Ma..." Colin motioned towards the camera slung aronud his neck, as always, but Harry could tell it was a newer model from the one he usually wore. "Speaking of camers, and pictures..." he trailed off and then leaned closely into Harry, his breath on his cold ear.

Harry wanted to jerk away, but he didn't want to be mean. What did Colin want? "I took an interesting photo the other day, it seems that you have more secrets than you care to share," he backed up and placed a photo in Harry's lap. "Meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room at midnight, we will discuss this. Keep it, that's one of many, many copies," and with that and a smug smile, Colin stood up as quickly as he had come and skipped away.

Harry raised an eyebrow but then looked downward at the picture in his lap, his eyes went wide and his emotions began to fume. Who did Colin think he was?!

Draco looked worriedly from a few seats away, he strived to catch Harry's glance once more but couldn't do so as the brunette stormed away from the Christmas feast. His heart sank, and for the first time that day he wore a frown.

Midnight, the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was pacing angrily, students were still coming in from their late night celebrations of the festive day. He ignored them, they cowered away quickly from even trying to go up and talk with him.

Finally, Colin joined him and the two sat side-by-side on the couch, the smaller, scrawnier one wore a satisfied smirk. Harry wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face. He had the photograph crumpled in his pocket, why he didn't burn it yet was beyond him.

"What do you want, Creevey?" Harry snapped.

"My my, aren't we the..." he began teasingly, but Harry sharply turned towards him and growled, his emerald eyes rimmed with red and his fists were clenched. He placed a hand on Colin's knee cap and held it tightly, nearly crushing it. Colin squeaked and then swatted away the threatning hand.

"I said, what the fuck do you want?" Harry growled once again, he couldn't have his secret getting out. Not now, not so close to the end of the War. Voldemort couldn't find out what his ultimate weapon was. Himself, as he was.

"You know, your _condition_ does have its benefits, although there are few. You already were a half-breed, now you've gone and mucked yourself up some more," Colin shook his head disapprovingly. Harry almost snapped, but held himself together for the sake of needing this information to be kept quiet. At least for now.

"You're the one talking, Creevey. Aren't you a Mudblood?" Harry hated using the word, but he did anyway. Colin flinched at it, pain filled his eyes and quickly left again. He was, but he was also sore to admit it.

"Fine, play that way Potter," Colin responded coldly, he made to leave but Harry's tight grip was now around his wrist. He yanked him back to sit beside him.

"What do you want?" Harry growled again.

"Your blood," Colin finally said truthfully. "It's worth loads of Galleons, really rare seeing as...there's not much of this kind of _thing_ in the world," he snarled.

Harry wondered when the Creevey boy started acting so much like a Slytherin, so much like a Draco he used to know. He pushed the thought from his head and concentrated on what was important.

"How much?" Harry asked, giving his blood wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Two vials on the Sunday of every week," Colin stated firmly.

Harry shook his head immediately, anger continued rising within him. "One," he bargained.

"You know...The Daily Prophet would be rather interested in.." he motioned towards a photograph he had folded in his hands. Harry gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Fine, come to the last corridor on the left in the dungeons every Sunday evening. Knock on the only portrait. And if you show anybody, Creevey, it won't just be _your_ blood but your brothers as well," Harry snapped, referring to Dennis.

Colin paled at this but then nodded exasperately. Harry had a feeling that even though this kid was being a douche, he was still a Gryffindor who would stay loyal to his words. If not, then there'd be hell to pay.

With rage boiling over himself, Harry stormed back down to his rooms to find a sulky Draco in front of the fire wearing a sad expression on his face. Harry melted immediately, all thoughts of Colin leaked from his head as he fell down beside Draco and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively. "What's wrong?" Harry asked softly.

Draco looked up with reddened, sore eyes. _Has he been crying? _Harry thought, then shook himself into attention. "You, Harry...are you alright? I saw you, at dinner, and then I did not know...are you okay? I was so worried!" he wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend and they sat there for awhile just like that.

Harry felt bad for making Draco worry so much. He kissed his forehead, his cheeks and then the palms of his hands before the boys just held each other in front of the fireplace once again. Harry sighed and told Draco exactly what had transpired that evening.

"Can I see the picture?" Draco asked in a whisper, once Harry was finished explaining.

Harry took it from his pocket and uncrumpled it, he passed it over to the blonde.

There was a moving, magical picture of Harry running at no less than 40 miles per hour, the sun that creeped through the dark clouds hit his skin with an odd sparkle. His teeth were barred, two fangs stuck out as he ran.


	15. A Disappearing Act

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**A Disappearing Act**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

Ron and Hermione were back, and Harry wasn't as joyous as he knew he should be. His friends had finally returned from the holidays, and if it were a normal holiday he would've rejoiced. Instead, now he had to sneak Draco into his dormitory at night after the late visits the redhead and his girlfriend paid him. He loved his friends, he truly did, but he missed his boyfriend whenever he wasn't with him.

It was the last Sunday of December, tomorrow was a New Year and the day after was the start of a new term. It seemed that the returning students weren't exactly excited about getting back to classes, though they did like the time they were able to spend with their friends inside of Hogwarts.

Harry was antsy this night but he didn't show it. His gaze was cold and straight as he held tightly onto the closed Advanced Potions book in his lap. The three of them had just finished studying and were now hanging out by his fireplace, Hermione and Ron shared the armchair. Harry held back a smirk thinking about all the things him and Draco had done on that armchair over the holidays.

"Mate, did you hear me?" Ron quipped a little louder.

Harry shook his head lightly but still did not remove his hardened eyes from the top of the textbook, he was in quite the sour mood. Acting as he did at the beginning of the year. Mysterious, morbid, depressed, angry, and agitated. "Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, leaning forward off of Ron's lap just a little bit.

"Fine," he hissed between his teeth. He knew he shouldn't be mean towards his friends, but he did not like the events that were going to follow their meeting.

"Harry, what happened over the hols?" Ron asked firmly.

"Nothing," he responded a little too quickly. His eyes slowly moved to his watch, a black strand tightly strung around his thick wrist. "You need to leave," he ordered inarguably.

Ron and Hermione did not question. They knew something was up, and they knew that Harry wouldn't budge when he was in moods like these. They would just have to do a little investigation on their own time. The two said their goodbyes and walked out hand-in-hand, Harry envyed them for the ability to be together in public, no ridicule. He wished he could be like that with Draco.

Nearly five minutes after they left, there was a distinctant knock on the door. The scent wafting through told Harry who it was, the person that made him so agitated all day. He opened up his dormitory to Colin Creevey, and the boys sniveling face almost made Harry punch him but he held back with a tight inhale.

He ushered him quietly inside. "Creevey, not this Sunday," Harry rasped.

The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked slyly. "And why not, Potter? Want me to tell everybody your gift," Colin was overly confident but almost all of it shrank away as Harry growled deeply in response, flashing his fangs. The boy blanched and backed up slightly.

"I'll give you retribution for it, lets just start after the next full moon. I'll pay you back for all the Sundays missed with vials on the first one. I am too busy for this nonesense now," Harry growled menacingly. He needed to convince Colin that he was going to pay him back so he held out his hand with a grim face, his eyes a deepened red out of anger.

Colin crossed his arms and looked up at him, still smirking. Harry didn't know if he was brave or foolish for pissing off a vampire, especially new blood, this much. "Who's to say you aren't just joshing me?"

Raising his eyebrow, a habit from Draco, Harry nudged his cold hand forward once more. "A Wizard's Oath. If I do not pay you back the Sunday after the next full moon, you can tell everybody who I am,"

"Deal," Colin quickly shook Harry's hand, he obviously didn't want to push this encounter too far...he was in dangerous waters already. "What you are, not who," he whispered after.

Harry withdrew his hand harshly and scowled. "Get out," he pushed Colin forcibly backwards into the corridor and slammed his door.

"See you in a few weeks, bloodsucker!" Colin called from behind the wood and then Harry smelt his scent slowly disipitate.

He sighed and flopped down on the couch, school was going to resume the next day and ten days from that evening he was going to face Voldemort for what he knew was to be the last time. Whatever the outcome, this War could not drag on any longer. He was ready, there was nothing that felt more right. This curse that had befallen him due to Migeul's selfish nature was the ultimate weapon Dumbledore had been waiting for, and Harry wasn't going to let him or his loved one's down. He clenched his cold fists, his fingers curled around and the sharpened glass-like nails could not pierce his tough skin. Harry could feel himself growing stronger everyday for this reason, to rid the world of Voldemort.

The only thing that held him back, made him swallow heavily in thought of not succeeding or never returning after that night knocked lightly on the door. Harry sprang from his chair and in lightning speed opened it, Draco stood smiling gently.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around the seemingly frail boy, his feminine figure fitted perfectly between Harry's hardened arms. Draco inhaled the deep scent of his boyfriend, it was of dried roses he realized now. He smiled against the touch but then grew awares of where they were.

"Harry, we need to..." he was cut off, picked up with ease into the others arms and with such speed he could not follow the next thing Draco knew he was rested on Harry's bed with both the dormitory and bedroom door closed. Draco gasped in surprise, but then grinned upwards, Harry's face hovering overtop of him. He reached up his delicate hand and smoothed across the rough surface. "What has gotten into you?" he chuckled.

"I love you Draco," Harry firmly responded with his deep emerald eyes bearing downward unblinkingly into Draco's softened silver ones.

Without a stutter or hesitation, Draco craned his neck upwards and locked his lips before falling backwards onto the pillow once more, "I love you too, I am in love with you..." he began smirking, "and if my Father ever finds out, he will murder me," Draco joked lightly.

A smile broke across Harry's face and then was slowly replaced by his dull eyes, he slipped off of ontop of his boyfriend and laid down beside him, his arm snaking around his neck and the other laid gently across his torso. Draco nuzzled into touch. "Have you spoken with Lucius lately? I mean, ever since you declined the initiation?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and flipped onto his side, facing Harry as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Only you can make what was the beginning of a good night into _this_," even though the conversation had turned dire, Draco kept his smile.

"Well, have you communicated?" Harry urged.

"He said that he respects my decision but must end further communication due to his allegiances," Draco spoke his words with cold reverance, but as soon as he breathed in deeply his smile held strong. "Mother sent her regards for New Years, says she hopes I am proud with my decision to disown myself,"

Harry's features were still unmoving, he looked like the rock he was at the beginning of the first term. "Are you alright? I mean, I can't imagine..."

"No, you cannot because you never had parents to disobey," Draco responded, Harry retracted instantaneously. "But you can imagine being so in love with somebody that they show you a side of themselves they have never seen before. That they give you the chance to discover what it is they really desire in life, and that some of their previous choices were not really their own," Draco flipped himself with ease overtop of Harry who was still looking blankly up at him, but allowed his arms to curve around his back tightly. "And for that, I entirely owe my thanks to you, Harry, my love," he whispered with a slight flushing appearing on his pale skin as he fluttered his eyes shut and lowered himself completely ontop of his boyfriend.

Their lips touched and Harry no longer felt that strangling fear, he needed to do what needed to happen in ten nights from this one. He needed to protect his loved ones if they themselves had sacrificed so much for him.

Harry pushed Draco off of him and onto his back, a grin crept upwards as he raked his right hand down the blonde's body to the hem of his pants, Draco gasped when he felt the cold fingers trailing across his abdomen skin.

They moved together, one pulsing heart against one hard chest. Draco had never felt what he did that night, Harry inside of him and himself inside of Harry as they made complete love in the darkened dungeon dormitory, breathing each others names as they slowly rocked.

During their climax, with their clothes discarded and eyes unleaving the others passionate gaze, Harry was looking downward at Draco with the truest smile that had ever become his face, "You've saved my soul," he whispered, the blonde tightly closed his silver eyes and arched his back upwards, gasping Harry's name as he came.

~*~

It was the fourth day of the second term and even though they had piles of work to complete Harry's overjoyed mood was not going away. Herimone and Ron were concerned, almost as much as they were puzzled. As they sat down to dinner that evening, Harry was merrily shoveling food inside of his mouth even though it all held no taste to him.

"Er, Harry I-we-" Hermione began, he held up his hand stopping her to a hault.

He smiled crookedly and for a moment his left gleaming fang shone from the candlelight and the sunsetting overhead in the enchanted ceiling. "I'm fine, I'm just happy," he assuringly smiled again, his fang shone out once more.

"Er, Harry mate, it's good to see that your enjoying life and all but, don't you think that you should..." Ron awkwardly was holding Hermione's hand and leaning across the table at the sametime, with some type of urgency in his chocolate eyes.

"Should be more careful with myself?" he winked and then pushed away his plate, emptied. "Don't worry guys, it'll all be just fine," he promised and then stood up from the table. "I feel like a run around the grounds, how about I catch up with you guys in the Common Room later?" his bright smile did not allude his housemates, especially the females who looked wide-eyed at him. All their gazes meant nothing to him, only the quick ones he recieved from Draco.

"Sure, have fun," Ron smiled halfheartedly before the brunette was out of the Great Hall walking briskly and with some sort of purpose.

Hermione turned worriedly to her boyfriend, "Do you think we should follow him? Find out what he is up to?" she suggested wearily.

"If we followed him he'd know we were behind 'em, if there's something he needs to tell us he'll let us know," Ron sighed into his own barely touched meal and the leant over to his side to gently kiss his girlfriend on her cheek, she smiled lightly.

"I guess you're right, I just want to make sure Harry's not getting into anything over his head," she frowned now.

"We're both worried about him, I know. At least he's doing a hell of a lot better than he was at the beginning of the term," Ron shrugged now, there was almost literally nothing the two of them could do without the knowledge of Harry anyway. Whatever he was hiding, there must be a good reason for it.

Harry didn't smell of sweat when he came into the half emptied Gryffindor Common Room that evening, but his chest heaved and his eyes were wide and aware, his pale skin reflected beautifully off of the firelight. His robes were soaked from the winter snow outside.

"Oh, Harry! You must be absolutely freezing, want a cup of hot cocoa?" Lavender Brown had skipped up to the portrait hole entrance, her hand placed on Harry's cloaked arm.

"No thank you," he smiled sweetly that had the female sighing, "Could you just tell me where Ron and Hermione are?" he asked, his emerald eyes were sparkling oddly and Lavender's face was heating up considerably.

"_Harry_," Hermione approached her friend in a warning tone, Ron was smirking behind her.

"Have a good run, mate?" he chirped at the look on Lavender's face when he turned to his girlfriend to see her tone and facial expression slowly melting into one of adoration. "Alright, quite it," he snarled.

Harry snorted and then eased his way past the small crowd, eyes following him all the way up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory. He sat down on Ron's bed expectantly, his two friends came inside moments later and shut the door, Hermione quickly took out her wand and locked it.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't use your Allure like that! And so strongly, when did you learn to do that?" Hermione questioned eagerly, sitting down on the opposite bed with a grinning Ron.

"I've been training," he shrugged, both his friends eyes widened, "Dumbledore's orders," he explained, it was only a half-lie.

"When have you had the time? Who has been training you?" Hermione urged, and got little of an answer but an honest one at that.

"I have a teacher, and he has done me well. Quite well. I have learned all of those dark gifts expected of those of my kind and brought them to perfection, but I can't tell you who he is yet. It's not safe, not with Voldemort still around," Harry spoke firmly, he didn't want to be pressed on the matter especially when it came to Draco. He recalled their electric late night touches and sweet nothings that they whispered, they were now getting cocky enough to leave notes scribbled on pieces of parchment to one another, left unsigned however.

"Fine, is that why you're so bloody happy lately? Because you've been training?" Ron quipped curiously.

"Yeah, it is," Harry smiled although the reason was secretly kept to himself.

"What are the dark gifts?" Hermione asked slowly, she was unsure of her own research on her friend's 'condition'.

" 'Mione, you should know that!" Harry chortled, "Don't tell me you haven't read everything in the library on vampires," he chuckled as Hermione blushed. "Ah, but I doubt you got into the Forbidden Section," he winked.

"Harry, that's forbidden!" Hermione screeched in natural reaction.

"Hey, I didn't say I went in there!" Harry put up his hands in protest, he was becoming more amused by this conversation and it seemed that Ron was as well.

"So, what can you do?" the redhead excitedly asked.

"Er," Harry began to feel uncomfortable, here he was about to make himself more of a freak show to his friends. "Telepathy, telekenesis, healing, further strength and agility," he whispered quickly, a pale blush crept up his dead skin.

Hermione's face was blank with awe, Ron was smiling brightly. "Harry that's bloody fantastic! How does ol' You-Know-Who stand a chance now?!" he smirked.

"We can't underestimate that dirty coward," Harry muttered angrily at the thought of the slimey snake that once kept him awake at nights in fear of his own dreams. He was glad those never had to touch him again, for there weren't any brainwaves for Voldemort to pick up on and control anymore.

"Can you show me?" Hermione asked nervously, she was obviously not comfortable and Harry could feel her trying to put up walls around her mind like an Occulmanist.

" 'Mione, don't worry. I can read your emotions naturally, but I won't read your mind. It's rude," Harry frowned, he already felt even more detatched and untrusted by his friends. She nodded slowly and then began to take out her wand.

"May I cut myself, will you be able to heal me? Will you be able to withstand the blood?" She asked, pointing the wand tip at her upturned wrist. Harry merely nodded in response but Ron put his arm forward ontop of hers, knocking the wand off.

"Do me," Ron firmly said, Hermione sighed and then under whispered words the redhead hissed as a line of pink flesh began to slit open. Red blood trickled out, Ron looked expectantly up at Harry who moved down onto one knee before his best friend.

In silence, Harry placed his hand overtop of the injured arm and closed his eyes in concentration, trying his best to ignore the rapturing smell of human blood. Moments later a heat rushed through his body and a warm glow emenated in white light from himself in transference to Ron, the cut sealed itself up and the glow slowly disappeared. Hermione gasped, Ron wiggled his arm as there was only a pink mark left which was slowly going away.

"That's-that's..wow, Harry..." Hermione was at a loss for words, the three sat in shared silence for most of the rest of the night.

The rest of the week Hermione and Ron always felt awkward around their best friend, but slowly they became more comfortable with his growing power. It was helped along by his growing good mood, that fell into a slightly altered one that Wednesday.

It was after dinner and he was walking his friends back to their dormitory, outside of it he reached forward and brought both of them into a tight hug - contacting them so closely they had thought it never possible ever since that summer. "You guys mean a lot to me," he whispered in between their surprised heads as they both were unsure of how to react to this act of affection from the usually cold Harry.

"You mean a lot to us too, mate," Ron unsurely responded.

"If anything ever happens to me, I just want you guys to know that I love you both," he said with a snuff. It was not like him to be this emotional. With that he had let go of them and disappeared down the corridor and the stairs at the end, quicker than either of the two of his friends could respond.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, being pulled gently inside by Ron.

"Better have it wait till morning, didn't seem like he wanted to be followed," he said, ushering her towards the Common Room.

Down in the dungeons later that night, Harry felt feverish next to his thriving boyfriend. Draco's skin was always so warm and smooth to the touch, like heated silk. His strong smell of lavender always kept Harry wanting more. Harry had long ago discarded all of their clothing save for their boxers, Draco grinded ontop of his lover with his sweated chest pressing hard against the colder one.

"Harry...I want you to...I want you to taste me," he whispered seductively, his words curled off of his tongue which found its way into Harry's nape of his neck. The brunette gasped and arched his back upwards.

"Are you sure?" Harry was perked immediately by the mere suggestion of tasting Draco's blood, how much he always longed for it.

"I have never been more sure of anything else now _please_ do it!" Draco ordered in gasps, and by his command Harry flipped the blonde onto his back.

Draco's groin was increasing rapidly in size to a point where he thought his entire body was going to explode, his delicate hands ran over Harry's back, upper thighs, buttocks, and became tangled in his hair. He never knew he could feel this much love for one person, but he could die happy having experienced it now and this he knew with great confidence.

"Are you sure you-" Harry nervously was kissing the others neck, up and downwards with his dry lips.

"_Do it!_" Draco groaned loudly, forcefully shoving Harry's head onto his neck. Seconds later he felt a searing pain as fangs dug their way through his layers of skin, the pain subsided and a rapid flow of pleasure rushed into his body at the replacement of his own blood.

Harry ground his erection into Draco's own as his tongue lapped at the crimson substance, as it fell into his mouth he tasted metallic lavender and a beautiful sweetness he had never tasted before. He moaned and wanted more, but knew moments later he would have to retract himself for the sake of Draco's health. He did so with blood stained lips and a passion in his now red-rimmed eyes that Draco had never seen before.

"Harry, make love to me," the blonde whispered almost weakly, and even though Harry knew it best for Draco to rest he couldn't surpress his need to feel himself inside of his boyfriend.

When they were finished and lying beneath the blankets of Harry's bed, the brunette wrapped himself protectively around Draco. "Sleep with me tonight, my love," he suggested softly, kissing Draco's earlobe and then his cheek.

"Only if I can use your shower in the morning," Draco mumbled into Harry's arm that was curled around his neck, his eyes were trying hard to stay open as he felt physically exhausted although thoroughly satisfied and happy.

"Anything for you, now sleep," Harry whispered. the brunette watched as his boyfriend drifted into sleep. He stayed like that, watching him for quite sometime before the clock hit one in the morning, he had to get moving soon even though he was reluctant to leave Draco's side. But he needed to do this, for Draco.

Harry slipped out of the bed with one last kiss to the blonde's head, "I love you so much, Draco," he choked out and then was gone.

~*~

"Maybe he slept in? Stayed up too late?" Ron suggested at lunch time, there still had been no sign of Harry all day.

"Yes, but what about what he said last night? You think all of that was just mere coincidence?!" Hermione snapped back in response, she didn't like her boyfriend's light attitude to their best friends disappearance.

"Maybe he just wanted time on his own..."

"Ronald, we are going to Harry's dormitory and we are going there _now!_" Hermione demanded, the redhead blushed and followed his angered girlfriend out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons.

They reached Harry's door and began to knock, on the inside a figure sprang forward from the bedroom with its unmade bed. Hermione and Ron knocked again and too no answer, Hermione said the password they were given earlier by Harry and it sprang open. What they saw inside neither of them expected.

"Malfoy! You bloody rotten, bastard, Death Eater!" Ron accused in anger, his wand already in his hands pointing at the frazzled looking blonde with widened silver eyes which almost immediately narrowed into slits. "What have you done with Harry?! Where is he?!" he demanded, pacing foward till he was face-to-face with Draco before the Common Room's fireplace.

"Back off, Weasel," Draco warned viciously, malice wrapped inside of his voice.

"Why were you in here, and how did you get in?" Hermione questioned calmly, she also had her wand pointed at the Slytherin but in a less aggressive approach.

"None of your business now if you two bumbling idiots will stand out of my way," he snarled, his wand was tightly wrapped around his fingers inside of his pocket. This was a confrontation he did not need at the moment.

"Harry's missing and you've obviously something to do with it, why else would you be in his private dorms?" Ron snapped angrily, jabbing his wand suggestively.

"Back the fuck off Weasley, or else I will personally make you," Draco growled and then waved his wand, "_Pulsus_!" he said and a blue light forcibly pushed Ron backwards and he toppled over one of the armchairs and onto the floor, he turned around to Hermione.

"I know magic you have never even read of, things the Forbidden Section dreams of. I am an expert on all kinds of dark magic so do not even fucking think about trying anything or else I will have you begging for mercy, Mudblood," Draco hissed and with that stormed out of the dormitory he positively had not wanted to leave ever since he became aware of Harry's absence.

Hermione helped Ron stand up with a strange look on her face, the same look she had when she was studying something. "That bastard, who does he think he is and what in the hell has he done with Harry?"

"We don't know if he's done anything with Harry, not yet anyway..."

"We should goto Dumbledore and get that arse expelled right now! Now something needs to be done, we need to find Harry," Ron said, brushing off his robes and putting his wand back into his pocket now.

"Lets follow Draco, find the Invisibility Cloak it's got to be somewhere in here..." Hermione said, and so the two agreed to search the dormitory for the Cloak and found it inside of Harry's trunk at the foot of his bed. Inside were also the potions Madame Pomfrey had been supplying him with, and it seems he had not been taking his dosages.

"What are all these?" Ron asked aloud from the table in the living area, there were pieces of parchment all folded up into small rectangles. He opened one up and his eyes went wide, Hermione had joined him at his side as he numbly passed her the note.

"Cannot wait to see you tonight," Hermione read, another calculating look came across her face as Ron picked up another one and opened it up.

"I have been thinking about you all day, my love," he continued to open up this unsigned pieces with its fancy scrawl on it, which they could most definitely tell was not Harry's chicken scratch writing. It was somebody who was well skilled with a quill and had been using one their entire life, but neither of them could place the writing in a school full of people with quills and ink.

"So this is why he has been so happy," Ron scowled, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because he didn't want us to know,"

"Why?"

"How should I know? Now c'mon, we should find Malfoy and follow him, he's got to give us some answers. It's our only option right now," Hermione said with urgency as they left the love notes lying open on the table and closed the dormitory portrait hole behind them. They were on a mission to find Harry and they needed to locate him as soon as possible, for their own sanity of course.

They had followed Draco the entire day up until the point where he disappeared inside of the Slytherin Common Room to goto sleep, Hermione and Ron sighed beneath the cloak as they had gotten nothing. They walked towards the kitchens to get some food as they hadn't eaten dinner on duties of spying on the Slytherin.

"Maybe he's with Migeul," Ron suggested once more after they had filled themselves. "I still think Malfoy ought to have something to do with it,"

"What do you suggest we do?" Hermione snapped, she was becoming more frustrated with the situation and having the inability to do anything. "I'm off to the library before curfew comes, lets just sleep on it and if he's not around in the morning we'll alert Dumbledore right away," she said. Ron leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly and then the forehead, they had done all they could and for all they know Harry had just taken a day off in the forest with Migeul and Maija. They couldn't keep for his attendance all of the time now could they?

Ron departed to the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory where he fell asleep almost immediately after hitting the pillow. Hermione found herself requesting something odd of Madame Prince at the library as she was getting ready to get to bed herself.

"I just really need to look at the list, please. There's nothing that says I can't and I'll just be a moment," Hermione begged one more time, her and the librarian had a good relationship as the bushy-haired Gryffindor was in there at least once everyday for the past six years.

"Alright then, just let me know when you're finished," the librarian spoke with tight lips as she pulled out a list on a clipboard from underneath her desk and then waddled off to continue putting away books. Hermione quickly began to scan the list, she had to flip through several pages of mostly Professor's names before coming across the one she was looking for.

She gasped which startled the librarian, "Thanks, I'm finished! Goodnight!" Hermione urgently said and then rushed herself out of the library. Madame Prince raised an eyebrow but only shook her head and continued closing up for the day.

Hermione found herself at the Slytherin Common Room portrait hole, a weary looking Fourth Year boy before her. "What do you want?" he asked icily.

"Official Prefect duty, I need to speak with Draco Malfoy this instant," she ordered. The boy merely raised his eyebrows.

"Parkinson!" he called into the room, a second later Pansy Parkinson appeared at the door beside the boy.

"Granger, what do you want?" she crossed her arms with a scowl on her puglike face.

"I need to speak with Malfoy, it's important Prefect business that needs to be dealt with immediately," Hermione explained, she was still gasping for breath from running down all the stairs from the library.

"Too bad, he's been locked up in his dorm all night since dinner and won't let a soul in. Keeps telling us all to 'Screw off and go die in a hole somewhere,' I swear that boy has some temper issues. PMSing, if you ask me," Pansy giggled but then a cold look quickly came back on her face as she remembered who it was she was talking with.

"Fine then let me in," Hermione ordered. Pansy's lips tightened, she knew Prefects were allowed access to other Houses upon request. "Let me in," she insisted once more.

Pansy kicked open the portrait hole wider grudgingly, "Fine, up the stairs to the right, last door, Mudblood," she added in spitefully but Hermione had no time for childish name calling right now.

She awkwardly made her way through the silent Slytherin Common Room, all eyes following her as she ascended the stairs. She came across a few open dorms, boys were joking and chortling inside but were silenced as she passed. A few catcalled her or growled of dirty blood coming into their territory, tainting it.

Hermione came to the last door and swallowed heavily, her wand was in her hand at her side ready for anything she was about to face. She knocked heavily on the door, "I thought I told you all to bugger off!" Malfoy's immediate angered response came.

"Open up, Malfoy," Hermione returned equally as forcibly. "It's official Prefect business, don't make me get Snape down here," she warned.

There was silence from the door and then footsteps were heard, it slowly creaked open and as soon as she stepped inside her robes were grabbed by the fistful and she was forced against the backside of the door, slamming it shut. "What do you want, Mudblood? Come to accuse me of kidnapping your sweet little Golden Boy again? Well I do not know where the hell he is so stop it!" Draco's face was redened, his forehead had lines etched in it as his brows furrowed in frustration. The undersides of his eyes were bright red, Hermione deducted he must have been crying.

Hermione swallowed. "I saw that you took out all the books on ancient, mythological, dark creatures. I know that you know about Harry, I know you know what he is," she said quickly through mumbles. "You wouldn't be so foolish to try and do something to him if you knew all these things," she continued. The grip on her robes loosened until Draco scowled and then fully let go of her, turning his back to her and then flopping down on what was presumably his bed.

Hermione took a moment to breath and then slowly began to approach what looked like to be a very defeated Malfoy. She had never seen the blonde this rattled before, his hands were visibly shaking. She placed her wand inside of her pocket. "Malfoy, why were you in Harry's dormitory today?" she asked slowly, she didn't even know where to start.

"I was waiting for him to come back, but he never did," Draco whispered, he needn't explain himself any further. He didn't want to let all of their secrets fall out onto the floor in front of the girl, what if Harry was okay and was going to return? How upset would he be with Draco for telling Hermione everything?

"Return from what?" she urged quietly.

Draco shrugged, looking down at the floor, "From leaving," was his simple response. "Listen, I do not know where he is or anything like that. I do not know anything that has occurred and yes I know of his..._condition_. Other than that, I know nothing," he said almost truthfully. "Could you please just leave me alone now, I cannot help you,"

Hermione's eyes fell downward as she observed the blonde she had known for the past six years, his robes were done up incrediably high than usual. She always recalled him unbuttoning his shirts to such a length that was almost unacceptable by school standards. She wondered for a moment why, but then pushed the thought away. "You were his Teacher, weren't you?" she choked out.

Draco's head snapped up immediately and he was standing on two feet. "Yes, I was his Teacher," he growled between his teeth as his fists began to clench angrily. "Leave, now. That is all I can tell you now LEAVE!" he screamed and began to retrieve his wand.

"_Affligo_," Hermione had taken out her wand faster and had torn the tops of Draco's robes, it was something he wasn't expecting. He stood there, his neck fully revealed now.

It was quite red on the right side, Hermione approached him quickly with her wand now jabbing him directly in the chest. Draco gulped, there was nothing more he could do now as he could not curse her. Harry would kill him, he couldn't betray his lover like that.

Hermione's mind was racing, she was staring at two bright red fang marks made recently on Draco's neck. Only one person could have made that. Her eyes scanned the blonde's bed area and ontop of his dresser were Advanced Potions notes, the scrawling on them was identical to those love notes found in Harry's dormitory. "It's you, you're the reason Harry's been so happy lately...you...you and him...how?" she was backing away in disbelief. "Why?"

Draco sighed, everything was revealed now. Harry was most definitely going to kill him for mucking this up. "I cannot explain and I cannot talk about this right now, not with him gone. I need to find him," he whispered and Hermione could hear the sorrow in his voice. She sympathsized for him now, even though she had no clue of their relationships condition all she knew was that there was a relationship beyond childhood rivalry.

"Come, we need to tell somebody," Hermione said now firmly. "Who, though?" she questioned herself.

"Only one person I know who we can trust," Draco said as he began reparing his robes. "Snape".

~*~

**A/N:** Oh my goodness it has been FOREVER since I updated! I am SO sorry! Here's this chapter, another will be finished by tomorrow evening and hopefully the story will be done by the end of this week! I apologize for my absence, deeply apologize! Sorry if some of the story is off kilter and doesn't make much sense, sorry if these last chapters are rushed but I'm trying hard to get this all done now, ASAP! lol, please review hope you enjoy.


	16. Something to Die For

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Something To Die For**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy!

~*~

Harry found himself doing something quite human at the moment, breathing heavily in anticipation and fear but above all, excitement. This was the night, the final battle they had all been waiting for. They sun was about to set on Port Daughting, a small Muggle village with a very large Manor on the outskirts of it. The Lestrange Manor was crawling with Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort was unsuspecting inside eating his dinner with some of the inner circle, Nagani curling at his feet.

Harry had smelt the stench of death before from other vampires, but what radiated off of Voldemort from many yards away was something worse than that. Evil rebirth.

He was crouched behind a large boulder in the front garden, a miraculous place if he had the heart to observe it with any dignity. It belonged to the woman who had murdered Sirius afterall, and he wanted his revenge. He thirsted for it. Yet, he had to wait. The full moon had yet to rise and when it did, all of his senses would be fully heightened and he would be prepared to raise hell inside the Manor. His surprise attack would hold no mercy.

Then it came, he felt it dawning as his spirits became more excited. His cold blood ran quickly, muscles tensed and senses heightened. That decaying smell of the Dark Lord strengthened, so did another familiar smell off in the distance. He ignored it, knowing in the back of his head what it was. He had things he needed to do.

Harry worked quickly to get inside of the Manor, and once through the great oak entrance doors he was immediately faced with two Death Eaters, struck dumb and unable to react. Harry smiled crookedly at them in the marble entrance, the swirling staircase upwards behind the cloaked men, unmasked and unrecognizable to the brunette.

"Oh, hello there," Harry drawled playfully, sautnering forwards. "Sorry to just drop in like this, must be rude of me," he chuckled darkly and with lightning speed as at the sides of both of the men, they had their wands drawn now.

"How foolish of you, boy!" one of them yelped, Harry had grabbed him forcibly by the neck as his glass nails dug into resistant flesh. He clung on tightly, blood lightly poured out and Harry quickly fed and then threw the weakened Death Eater aside. "Tasty," Harry grinned and then dodged a Stupefy that came at him from the other Death Eater.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter is here!" The other screamed at the top of his lungs, it was the last words he had ever said as Harry lunged at him. He didn't stop feeding until the blood ran dry and then he took out his wand and turned it on the still alive one. He had no time to think, he knew many more Death Eaters, high ranking ones, including the Dark Lord were soon to arrive to greet his presence.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he screamed, it echoed in the hall and up the stairs, he heard footsteps and smelt that decay coming closer as the green light obliterated what life the Death Eater had left inside of him. Harry kept his wand tight within his grip and awaited the first wave of cloaked figures to come after him. He had no idea what he was going to do, he simply did not have time to feed on all of them. But perhaps he had the time to hypnotize all of them to accomplish such means of rendering them useless...still no time to think, only act.

The familiar smell grew increasingly closer at such speed that it made Harry anxious and angry all at once, he had wanted to do this alone.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry ducked as the spell flew just over his head and smashed into the front doors. Eleven cloaked and masked men had entered the room, he quickly observed, all from different entrances. He needed to deal with them quickly as the main party was about to arrive as well.

Harry did as he and Draco trained in the forest, he pushed his Allure to its fullest in hopes that all those around him were affected. It seemed to work, but in small quantaties. The Death Eaters had lowered their wands and were looking quizzically at Harry now, unable to decipher what it is they were supposed to be doing.

"Now, now boys, can't have you trying to hurt me now can we?" Harry growled playfully, he felt the monster inside of himself having fun. He knew he needed to surpress it but he couldn't, he wanted to taste all of their filthy blood running through his own veins, strengthening him even more. He knew he didn't have time though, he huffed himself together quickly.

Raising his wand, a few of the Death Eaters seemed to slowly come out of their daze but not quick enough, "_Avada Kedavra! Stupefy! Stupefy! Pulsus!" _five Death Eaters had fallen lifeless, four had fallen stupified to the ground and the remaining two were pushed back with such force that they cracked their heads on the marble staircase behind them so hard Harry could smell the blood trickling between the wounded flesh. Good, he had dealt with the first wave now the second would be much more...

His body went rigid, he felt the curse hit him and he cursed hiimself inwardly for not smelling the girl sneaking up behind him. Harry felt the full contours of the Body Bind now, such a simple curse they had learned in First Year from Hermione, but one that rendered him useless and indefensible.

"Look at the helpless baby,"

Harry inwardly flinched and growled at the recognizable voice. Bellatrix Lestrange, and he could sense Voldemort was right after her. She snarled her face together, her tangled brown locks fell low close to the ground as she sneered and pointed her wand directly at Harry's chest. "Voldy-voldy-voldy-mort, look what I've got for you!" she sang-song, Harry's eyes went wild but were almost immediately calmed.

Migeul suddenly appeared, his familiar smell and presence wafting into the boy's senses. The taller, brutish vampire wrapped his arm tightly around Bellatrix's waist, making her gasp in surprise and then yelp as his teeth sank into her skin. He drained her quickly but not completely, dropping her on the floor beside Harry.

The Body Bind curse fell away, Harry quickly regained his ground with a deep-throated growl as he gripped his wand tightly and looked down at the heavily breathing, immovable Bellatrix. "You stupid bitch," he growled downwards, she looked joyful in her eyes - as she always did. "You murdered him, you killed Sirius and now I'll murder you!" he snapped, but Migeul's hand was tightning on his shoulder.

"There are more important matters, she will be down for awhile. Come back to her," he spoke heavily into his ear, Maija then appeared at Harry's side, her hand also on his shoulder as she hissed warningly at the confused Death Eaters that now surrounded the four of them.

"Vampires? Filthy half-breeds helping Harry Potter?" Lucius Malfoy snarled, he was the only Death Eater other than Bellatrix without a mask, and Harry paused at his presence. His arms were crossed across black robes and his silver eyebrow raised, his long hair matched the texture and colour of his sons. Harry's lover. Harry swallowed hard.

Silence wrapped around the foyer of the Lestrange Manor. "The three of us can tear all of you apart," Maija growled, her fists were clenched and blood sprang from where her nails pierced, but the cuts were quickly healed. Nobody moved, what was there to do? There were only seven Death Eaters, even though highly skilled it was difficult to take down two very experienced, old creatures and one highly powerful Wizard.

"My business is with Voldemort," Harry spoke, finally looking away from Lucius as the platinum haired man was curious as to why the brunette had held his gaze for so long.

"The Dark Lord is arriving," Lucius slowly said, he bowed his head and the others followed him. Harry felt overwhelmed now with anger.

There descended the Dark Lord, Voldemort sauntered down the steps. His head had been forming, Harry could see over the last six months. He chortled inwardly to himself at the thought of Voldemort needed to form himself, but then choked it back. He needed to reform himself as well, after his first run in with Migeul.

"Ah, Migeul, my dear old friend. And the beautiful Maija, have you two come to join us in the celebration of the end of the war? Is it you who has brought me this gift?" Voldemort hissed, pointing his long, scaly finger towards the brunette who stood stalk still with no emotion now passing over his face even though he was boiling inside.

"You know we do not choose sides," Maija snapped, crossing her arms but keeping her eyes fully aware on all sides.

"This war is ridiculous and without its point," Migeul explained, Harry stood at awe as how his Maker could say that straight to Voldemort's face. Only him and Dumbledore had ever done that.

"As you have told me before," Voldemort laughed. Actually laughed, and Harry was surprised. Though he did not risk asking questions of Migeul's late relations to Voldemort now, he still didn't want to give away his condition.

Then it came to him, Harry suddenly realized what he wanted and needed to do to complete this, to end this war fully. He sent his thoughts to Maija and Migeul, they sent him their confirmation but all with not physical recognition. Migeul then slid his hand down Harry's shoulder and into the lower part of his back, with force he shoved him forward and Harry fell onto the ground on his knees.

"Have him, we found him astray," Migeul hissed, Maija now seemed indifferent.

"But you defended him!" "He bit Bellatrix!" "They are with him, my Lord!" Several protesting Death Eaters called.

"We did not want her to take your prize," Maija easily convinced the Dark Lord. Both her and her mate had their full, strong Allure on which they had been perfecting for the past six hundred years. The protests grew silent. Harry was still amazed at him.

"Thank you, old friends. You both will recieve just rewards," Voldemort crookedly smiled and fully descended the steps now.

Harry scrambled to his feet and raised his wand, as with intent to fight. "Potter, we have some things to discuss...My, my! how you've grown, my boy," he darkly chuckled. "Been sleeping well lately?" his lips turned into slits now, similar to his black orbs.

"Yes, you filthy bastard! Can't get into my head, can you? Weak, little..."

"_Crucio! Crucio!_" Voldemort screamed twice, his voice echoing and the Death Eaters began to laugh excitedly as they watched Harry unable to throw off the curses. His body fell to the floor and he began to contort in pain, he bit his lip so hard that blood flowed outwards. He did not want to be seen as weak, especially in front of Migeul after all of their training that summer. And he also had to impress his boyfriend's Father, too.

Voldemort's anger was rising, since he was being insulted and shown as weak in front of the inner group of followers. Harry had never felt such pain since Migeul turned him, but he was well trained now for it. He recovered and got onto his knees, preparing a show of weakness but stupid bravery all at once.

"I've learned Occulmency, and many more things too!" Harry's weak whisper turned into a loud shout, he concentrated hard on the power he had developped with Draco in the Forbidden Forest - the power of telekenesis. He looked behind Voldemort at a small stone gargoyle in the darkness of the foyer, a crystal-like rock rested in its outstretched hands. Suddenly the rock broke free of the gargoyle, nobody noticed as it was done without sound.

"Has that crooked old fool been training you? Do you actually believe you can win against me?!" Voldemort screeched, "Enough of this talk! It's time to end this, Harry Potter!" he cursed loudly and with that he summounded Harry's body close to him with the flick of his wand, he grabbed Harry by his robes and brought him close to his face, Harry smelt the decay strongly.

"Say goodbye, Potter," Voldemort pushed his wand forcibly up into Harry's under chin, and at that moment Harry brought the floating rock towards the back of Voldemort's head, Lucius caught this movement and disintegrated the rock before impact.

"Potter knows telekenesis," Lucius quickly said, Voldemort paused in his curse.

"Ah...Migeul, it seems there are things that you are not telling me," Voldemort hissed, he brought his finger to Harry's face. The slimy digit caressed down the hard, smooth and cold cheek. "Cold as death now, aren't we?"

"I did not know of his telekenesis powers. Congratulations, Son. You must have a wonderful teacher," Migeul smiled, for the first time he had arrived. Harry always enjoyed his smile, it brought warmth. Although he could not see it, he could feel it.

"Son? So my suspicions are correct and you are Potter's sire,"

"I did not know of his connection to you, I only knew merely of my desire to have him. He was a lost traveller when I found him, but this is neither here nor there. If I knew who he was, my decision would not have changed," he explained, crossing his arms. It was strange how he could feel no alarm.

"I will deal with you later, for now, I need to dispatch of this _thing_," he snarled. "New blood, you can't control your powers well, Potter. The quicker I'm done with you, the better,"

"Yes, but how can you kill something that's already dead?!" Harry growled, and with quick speed he sank his teeth into the scaly skin. It was the worst thing he had ever tasted and Harry wasn't sure it was blood, but by the screeches that hollowed in the background it was hurting Voldemort.

It seemed like hours passed when only it was seconds, Harry sucked as hard as he could. He ignored the taste as best as he could, he needed to do this. He needed this to end. Now. Forecful hands pushed at him, but Harry felt nothing. He had trained his strength, and Voldemort was underestimating him again. He needed to fully drain him. He was slightly aware of the uproar of Death Eaters, Migeul was holding them back with magic whereas Maija, who was Muggle before she was a vampire, held them off with her agile strength. There were only seven of them, anyway.

Then it happened, Harry tasted it on his tongue. His red eyes were fully widened. There it was. The taste of death. Voldemort's hands slipped away, Harry dropped the body he had held previously. There it was, the Death Eaters were silenced. Everybody was unmoving, and Harry felt overwhelmed. The last thing he remembered was a full rush of magic pulsating through his veins, and then everything went blank. A silken voice spoke to him as a frail figure caught him, "Thank you," it whispered.

~*~

Maija stood watching the moon slowly rising from the sunset out of the Hospital Wing's window. It had been one whole evening since everything happened, and Harry's friends were just being alerted now. They were unable to leave the Lestrange Manor the evening of the events due to their weakened state during dawn and onwards.

She would stand by her mate's side during anything, even what had happened a night ago, which she did not agree with. She never was happy with Migeul's choice in a son, and his personal concubine as Harry Potter. She didn't like him one bit, but she tolerated him with outward happiness.

Migeul had been worrying about his 'Son' for the entire twenty four hours now, he had yet to awake. Madame Pomfrey explained that he needed his rest, and even though Migeul had been giving him his blood, she suggested that it was due to an overload of magical energy resonating in his core - he wasn't yet used to so much inside of him. She gave him two days to awake, but Migeul still worried and hoped he would be 'alive' by the end of the evening.

Dumbledore was spreading the news and dealing with the press, and Professor Snape had just informed Hermione, Ron and Draco. There would be a formal announcement to the school the next day, and this would all also reveal Harry's status as a creature.

"Where is he? Is he okay?!" Draco's voice immediately questioned frantically.

Migeul smiled expectantly, "Young Malfoy, he is alright and in good hands since last evening. Did Albus tell you what happened?"

"Yes, everything. I cannot believe Harry did this!" Draco was now at Harry's bedside, he looked more dead than usually. He did not hesitate to take his hand in his own, he sat down on the empty chair Maija had been using earlier. His soft fingers began to rapidly pet Harry's own cold ones.

"It should be more believable than him not doing it. Even I know he is rash and stupidly brave, have you not noticed that after six years?" Migeul drawled.

"Of course I noticed it!" he snapped back. "I have just been worried out of my mind for the past day and a half! I am so glad that Voldemort is finally gone but..Harry.." he whispered now, looking down longingly at his comatose boyfriend and love.

"Your Father was there," Migeul said with ease, Draco perked upwards.

"I do not care for my Father, only for Harry," was Draco's response, firm but true. Miguel merely shrugged as Maija remained unmoved from the windowsill.

Hermione and Ron burst in at that moment and Draco cocked his head in their direction for a seconds time only to turn back to the lifeless Harry. "What are you doing touching him! Get off him, you filthy Death Eater!"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "There are no more Death Eaters, they were all arrested, and as you can plainly see Malfoy isn't with them! Hence, he is not a Death Eater!" she scorned.

"I don't care, he may not have the mark but he's just as filthy as his Father.."

"Who may not be as filthy as you think," Miguel smirked, crossing his arms in bemusement.

"Shove off, I don't need to deal with you too!" Ron snarled, Migeul chuckled. "Now get out of here, I don't even want to know why you are here in the first place! Probably to finish what Voldemort started!" Ron now had his wand drawn on Draco and then his eyes fell upon the white hands interlaced. "Stop holding his bloody hand, snake!"

"I will not," Draco growled under his breath.

"I can see why Harry choose you, you have quite the temper like him but are much better at controlling it. A well trained, Wizard. Quite powerful, as well," Migeul was smirking largely now as he reached over to Maija and pulled her down into his lap, away from the window. "Love, are they not perfect?"

"Perfect?! Why would they be perfect?! And what do you mean Harry choose him?! And how do you know about Harry being...how do you know? What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron did not like being in the dark but it seemed he was the only person that was.

"The boy choose young Malfoy as his mate," Maija quickly summarized, she was not one for antics or drama. Though it seemed her sentence caused all of that as silence befell the room and it did not lift. Everything was suddenly much heavier.

"His-his, what?" Ron stuttered, Hermione found her hand soothingly stroking his back.

"I am his mate, and I love him. Now shut the hell up Weasel because there are more important things than your acceptance of our union," Draco curtly responded, leaving the Sire another chuckle.

"Why are there bite marks on your neck?" Ron questioned, his wand still drawn.

"Even I thought you were more clever than that, Weasel," Draco allowed a playful scowl to come onto his features.

"Bugger off!"

"I will allow Harry to disclose what he will to you of what occured since the beginning of the first term. I do not wish to be in trouble with him, as you all know of his temper. He will do the explaining when he is ready," Draco calmly said and with that and mutters from Ron, they all conjured chairs and sat silently around the bed.

Time slowed down once again in silence, Ron was fuming the entire time. But all of that disappeared when Harry's eyes suddenly flashed open, rimmed in redness his emerald orbs quickly flashed around the contents of the room. He sat straight up like a bolt, making even Maija gasp at the sudden movement. They were still silent and then...

"Draco! Draco..." Harry excitedly said his name at first and then it melted into something of great adoration, he tightened his clasp on the hand and slid from the bed into Draco's lap. The blonde responded with a tight embrace, and all Ron's fears were realized at the sametime.

The people in the room allowed the couple to embrace until the redhead became too uncomfortable, "Alright! We're here too, 'eh mate? Get the bloody hell off Malfoy or else I'll make you get off, I do not need to see that," he scowled.

Harry blushed deeply, as deep as he could, and tried to get off of Draco's lap but the blonde seemed to refuse. "Sorry, it seems like I am needed as much as he is," he giggled and nuzzled himself deep into the scent of Lavender.

"You're an idiot, you know that Harry?" Hermione smiled, she held back the tears in her eyes. She was just glad Harry was alright.

"Oh I know, but I knew there was something different this time," he said slowly.

"You think just because you were a vampire you could defeat Voldemort?" Hermione questioned, it was unsound logic.

"No, it was because I was being selfish for the first time," Harry grinned, leaning his back lightly on the bed so he was slightly separated from Draco now. The blonde didn't let his silver eyes leave the brunette form in front of him.

"Selfish? What do you mean?" Ron asked, forgetting about the obscurity of the scene before him, this was more important and he'd deal with the whole relationship issue later.

"I always wanted to protect everybody from Voldemort, and that was always my goal. But then I realized now I have something that I truly want to die for - not that I didn't want to die for you already. I just thought that if I couldn't live freely with Draco...what was the point in living at all?" Harry was speaking quietly and unsurely, he knew he must sound like a fool even though he was in the company of those who kept his interests at best.

And then there it was, from the corner of a silver eye dropped what Ronald Billius Weasley thought he'd never see.

A Malfoy crying.

~*~

**A/N:** I know, shorter than usual and probably poorly put together! Another chapter will be finished by tomorrow evening! Hope you enjoyed, please review for it makes me quite happy! xD


	17. Coming Out, Staying In

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Coming Out, Staying In**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy! I am dedicating this chapter to the most consistant, reliable, and wonderfully amazing reviewer - allieb23! xD You and all the other reviewers, thanks a million times for making this story worth it!! Now on with it! ;)

~*~

It was most definitely an awkward breakfast, if you could call it that. Harry wasn't really eaten, though he was the only one. Migeul and Maija had retired to his personal dormitory for a days rest after the events, Harry had had enough time to rest. He had been going over the events of Thursday night with Ron, Hermione and Draco continuously and with as much detail as he could remember. It was now dawning on about eight o'clock Saturday morning and he was amazed his friends weren't tired yet, he assumed they had taken a Wakening Potion.

"But who caught you, didn't Migeul tell you?" Ron asked, he was always wavering his eyes between Harry's smiling face and the vampire's hand on his mate's back as Draco slowly ate the egg's benedict that was resting on his lap. Harry was sitting cross-legged on the bed, now that he was able to be physical torn away from his lover.

"No, he said he didn't feel like he could, whatever that means. He's also not letting me see into his head, he blanks out that part of the night just like I did," Harry said quizzically, it was odd that Migeul was keeping this information from him. Who was so important to hide from thanking and catching Harry?

"That's strange," was Hermione's only comment.

"What is still strange is this catastrophe!" Ron snarled under his breath, nudging his head in the direction of the couple.

Harry had gone over and explained everything that had happened with him and Draco since the beginning of the term, everything they needed to know anyway. He skipped the events of Christmas Day and other such things, for Ron's one sanity. Hermione had thought it all cute, although she didn't voice this in front of her neglecting boyfriend. Ron was becoming slightly more at ease with the situation, but he still couldn't fully grasp it but kept himself calm for Harry's sake. This was the only thing that had made him happy all year, and it was a real happiness, too.

"Did you see my Father?" Draco asked quietly, his eyes were downcast on his nerely finished breakfast as the two Gryffindor's stopped eating theirs to hear Harry's answer. It was the question Harry had hoped Draco wouldn't be foolish to ask in front of Ron, but the redhead remained stilled by it instead of outraged.

"Yes, he was the one who told Voldemort I had powers of telekenesis," Harry said, "but he didn't do anything. He was the only one, other than Bellatrix, without a mask,"

"Yes, that is Father," Draco smirked, "Unable to see the dangers in being associated with a madman," this sentence put a grin on Ron's face - maybe him in the blonde would come to like terms...eventually.

"What happened to Lestrange?" Hermione asked.

"Damn bitch got arrested with the rest of them," Harry's fists clenched, the one still on Draco's back. The blonde set down his plate on the bedside table and slid under the covers with Harry to put his arms around the boy. "If Madame Pomfrey sees you, she'll murder you," he chuckled darkly at the comforting touch. Draco knew of his sensitivity to Bellatrix and his passion for wanting her dead, not just sentenced to life in Azkaban. Harry wanted her to suffer for Sirius' death.

"I will take my chances, Potter," Draco smirked, "I thought the worst things had happened to you when I woke up and you were no longer there...all Thursday and yesterday I could not hold myself together in fear that you would never come back,"

"It's true," Hermione quietly quipped in.

Harry smiled and planted a firm kiss on Draco's head and brought the blonde close to him in a hug that didn't end, the brunette rested his chin ontop the others head lightly.

"Wait, did he say when he woke up and you weren't there?" Ron asked with a slightly green look coming onto his face. "You two were sharing a bed?! That's disgusting and information I don't want to hear! How can you sleep with that greasy, git?!" he accused, Draco paid no mind of attention and continued to snuggle his lover.

"Ron, you're going to have to get used to it. We're a couple and I am in love with Draco, fully. And I hope that Draco feels the same way about me-"

"There is no doubt in my mind, my love," Draco whispered, which was slightly muffled as his face was pressed hard up against Harry's chest.

"Ronald, grow up," Hermione added with a grin, and Draco smiled with appreciation over at her from his shoulder before resting back down in his position.

"Mister Malfoy, an owl...Mister Malfoy!!!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed angrily as she now thundered over to her patient's bed. "You get out of Mr Potter's bed this instance, I will have none of this in my Hospital Wing as one of my patient's is supposed to be resting!" she pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips with authority. All students were terrified of Madame Pomfrey, except Draco, of course.

"Poppy, dear," he began sweetly, "I thought the love of my life was dead for the past two days, if you could please just allow me and him this small comfort it would be greatly appreciated. Plus, I do believe Harry was requesting a discharge due to his strong state," Draco sparkled a smile over at the mediwitch and she nearly melted.

"Alright, fine," she said, "And you can leave once you've taken your daily potions, Potter,"

"I don't need them anymore," Harry shrugged easily, now all eyes were on him besides Draco's who just snuggled closer.

"What, why not?" Ron questioned.

"Human blood can strengthen a vampire so well and for weeks on end," Harry simply explained as Madame Pomfrey once again pursed her lips.

"Alright, but check in with me this evening after dinner," she snapped lightly before disappearing towards the other end of the emptied Hospital Wing, for which Harry was glad for.

"I think you have an endless supply of that..." Draco drawled in a whisper, Ron made a disgusted face.

"I don't wanna hear about what goes on behind close doors! Harry, tell Draco to stop being a prat!"

"Ah, Mr Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey called from the end of the hall, "May I see you for a moments time?"

Draco groaned and reluctantly slipped out of bed and away from the cold security of Harry. The three looked at each other questioningly. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Nah, doesn't seem too urgent either," Harry shrugged. "You guys should really get some sleep, you know, I'm the one who can survive without it," he smirked playfully.

"The three of us have taken potions, we're just glad to see you're back safe. Be careful though, I think Hogwarts'll explode when they hear about Thursday night!" Ron chuckled, though he awkwardly avoided Harry's direct gaze, and the boy didn't blame him.

"Good thing we still have time," Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't want to face the rest of the school yet and he still had a whole day of freedom. Dumbledore had put together a Press Conference in the Room of Requirment for that night so that they could get everything straight, it would be at five o'clock as sun began to set.

Hermione yawned largely now, "Guys...potions can't stop the complete need for sleep. Listen, I'm fine and I really don't know why you're still here," he shrugged flippantly.

"Mate, you had us worried sick and now the entire War is over. Voldemort is dead and gone!" Ron smiled slowly, he didn't know whether to do that or frown. "We want to celebrate with you..."

"Ron, you know I hate parties and all that stuff...can we just be happy?" Harry asked, and at that moment Draco walked back over to the area with an unopened envelope clutched in his hands. His silver eyes were blank and he sat down like a brick.

"Uh..yeah, Ron, we should definitely go get some sleep," Hermione suddenly said, standing up quickly and taking her and Ron's plates into her hands. She also collected Draco's. "We'll bring these to the kitchen, see you two at dinner?" she asked, the seemed to spark something in the redhead.

"Your coming out together at dinner?"

"Er...I don't think so, not until tomorrow morning," Harry said, though it was actually undecided.

"Alright, later mate," Ron said, his eyes weary upon the silent blonde.

Once the two Gryffindor's had left, Harry reached out his hand and grapsed it around Draco's wrist, pulling him gently onto the bed again and under the covers, he held him. "What is it, love?"

"A letter from my Father," he responded, sitting up on the bed and looking downward at the envelope. He undid and then began to read aloud; "_Dear Draconis, if you have not yet heard the Dark Lord has been vanquished by Harry Potter. I do not see this as an entirely negative situation as I was able to escape before the Aurors arrived with the help of a vampire, Potter's Sire, Migeul. Yes, that does indeed mean that Potter is a vampire as well. Your Mother and I would like to speak to you this afternoon in Severus' private offices at four o'clock. Do not be late, we shall not hold you long. Lucius_," Draco breathed.

"Your Father got away?! That bastard, I was supposed to have gotten all those slimy Death Eaters," Harry growled.

"Harry...he is still my Father, remember?" Draco snapped.

"Sorry, just...sorry," Harry blushed lightly and held Draco a little tighter, he was stuck between pleasing his boyfriend and exacting complete revenge on those evildoers.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about," Draco's voice was followed by his own yawn.

"Get some sleep, love," Harry leaned overtop of Draco and kissed him softly on the forehead. The blonde made no protests and almost immediately fell into sleep, he had been exhausting himself over the past couple of days. Harry lay there watching the Slytherin sleep for quite sometime, he was glad for the private area Madame Pomfrey had equipped him with or else many students would be questioning the scene.

~*~

Harry stood nervously outside of Professor Snape's office, he was biting his glass nails beneath his Invisibility Cloak while paying full attention to the conversation going on inside. For the first time he was going to meet his mate's parents introduced as his mate. He had never quite spoken with Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, but was equally terrified of her as he was Lucius.

"Draco, how lovely to see you," came a female voice and some footsteps fell upon the dungeon stone. Harry could hear the embrace.

"And you, Mother. How have you both been keeping?" Draco was stiffened, his mate could sense it. Nervous as well.

"Wonderfully, especially since the events of Thursday evening. How happy I was to know that we could once again accept you back into our family, Draconis. Once again I can call you my Son," Narcissa sounded completely compassionate, her voice was soothing and graceful unlike her husband's cold tone which now spoke up.

"I still do not see your reasoning for joining the Light Side but as it is, it will be something to protect us when we goto trial," Lucius explained.

"Trial? I thought you said you were not caught," he was confused.

"Yes, but all of the others who were will vouch that I was there that evening. My alibi is that Bellatrix Lestrange is indeed my cousin and I was visiting her when things began, which to me is supposedly unexpected. My Death Eater association and the Dark Mark was cleared many years ago, though I remained active in the Dark Lord's eyes,".

"So that is all? It is over?" Draco's voice now seemed hopeful, Harry could understand that he would be joyous for retrieving his family and becoming part of it once again.

"Yes, my son," Narcissa warmly embraced him once more as Lucius watched onward with an unreadable expression. All of this, Harry got from quickly surveying all the minds inside of the room.

"If you would now just answer a question, Draco," Lucius' tone as expressionless as his face.

"Of course, Father," Draco said quickly.

"What was it that convinced you to change sides?"

Silence wrapped about the room and now even Snape's attention was grabbed, he had been sitting at his desk riffling through student papers as if he hadn't been paying attention the entire time. "You know I never wanted to be apart of this War, changing sides completely was the only way I could protect myself from any Death Eaters who might find out about it and call me a traitor..." he paused drastically and Harry's mind began to race, his palms began to sweat as best they could for a vampire. "...also, I meet somebody,"

"Who, is it a girl?" Nariccsa seemed rather excited by this.

"This person, I have fallen in love with completely. I have given myself to them and they to me. We are mates now, and I cross my fingers that this will last," Draco spoke truthfully, making Harry blush in the hallway. "I do not want you to pass judgement too quickly upon this person and if you end up believing I have made a poor decision, you may once again leave me,"

"Draco, we would not do that, not again!" Narcissa cried immediately, Snape raised his eyebrow comically as Lucius remained unchanging.

"Mother, do not speak on things you do not fully know about yet," Draco softly responded, and as he crossed his fingers he turned his back to his family and towards Snape's door. "This person means the world to me, so please do be gentle in your assumptions," and as the blonde's hand touched the doorknob Harry abandoned his Invisibility Cloak and dropped it to the side of Snape's door and stood waiting in the doorway.

When Draco ushered him inside, Narcissa gasped but other than that there was no change. "Draco, I do not understand..."

"Yes you do, Mother. You all know who this is, and I need not introduce my mate to you. Father must have also told you of his condition, one which I found out about in October and from there on the two of us grew closer," Draco explained shortly, they did not need the entire explaination like Weasley did.

"But, Draco, this makes no sense. I fail to understand," Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"As do I. What is the meaning of this vile suggestion?" Snape spoke up with a scowl, Harry sent him a dirty look which recieved a raised eyebrow.

"Bugger off, Professor," the brunette snapped, and this grabbed Lucius' attention. Harry blushed under the heat of being looked at by the intimidating man but then he realized that he was more than a man himself. He was a vampire, yet he was still scared of Lucius Malfoy?

Just as things could not get more awkward, Draco tilted his head upwards and stepped in front of Harry to place a large, wet kiss on his mouth. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around the blonde and deepened the kiss. After a moment, when the two were afraid that they would let things get too heavy, they parted and two out of the three other occupants wore open mouthed expressions. Lucius was still unchanged.

"This - is too much," Snape shivered.

"Mother, Father?" Draco asked, the silence was killing him as he wrapped his fingers around Harry's cold ones.

"A half-blood and a half-breed," Lucius drawled and his son's emotions flared immediately but Harry's tight hand holding held him back, "For the setbacks, he is more than a suitable mate, Draconis. He is the most powerful Wizard of our time, and most certainly the most powerful Vampire as well. Thank you for Thursday night, Mr Potter," and the long-haired man held out his gloved hand and Harry looked at it for a moment before awkwardly accepting it.

"Er, your welcome. Was it you who caught me?" he asked in a whisper, it was fitting together now.

"Yes, and it was I who also thanked you. The Death Eater's saw this as well, so that will help our testimony," Lucius continued shaking Harry's hand but now withdrew. "Son, whatever it is that makes you happy I am proud that you did not allow us to stand in the way of it," he spoke with unnerving unemotion behind his words.

"Father, I - " Draco felt his emotions well up but he surpressed them and put on his mask as he was so well taught to do in these moments. "Thank you two for your great hospitality and understanding, Harry and I must prepare for our Press Conference. Would you care to join?" he asked, only Harry could feel that he was hopeful.

"It is not safe for us to be amongst a bunch of reporters during this trying time, but we will be in contact very soon. We shall visit tomorrow evening shortly after dinner, return here and we will speak then. Mr Potter..."

"You sound like Snape when you say that, call me Harry," the brunette smiled as best he could and in doing so a fang slipped out in the light. Narcissa went blank faced whereas Lucius actually smiled.

"Well, Harry, I am quite glad my son choose somebody as powerful as you to be his mate. You are welcome to join us tomorrow evening as well," Lucius bowed his head at all occupants in the room other than Narcissa before walking into the fireplace and taking a handful of Floo Powder and disappearing beneath green flames.

Narcissa hugged Draco once more and kissed him on the cheek, and then she awkwardly stood in front of Harry. "You can hug him, you know," Draco drawled bemusedly. And to Harry's surprise, the women embraced him lightly before letting go with a strange expression.

"You are absolutely freezing," she whispered in amazement.

"Cold like death, like I have always liked it," Draco joked.

"That you have, Draconis. Have a good evening the two of you," and with that Narcissa had left as well. Then there stood the couple in the company of Snape, who was snarling from behind his desk disapprovingly.

"Out," he whispered.

"Somebody is in a rotten mood today. See you later, Uncle Sev," Draco called and shooed Harry out of the room and into the hallway where the brunette retrieved his Invisibility Cloak and slung it around the two of them.

As they walked to Harry's private dormitory to get ready, Draco was going to be dropped off at the Slytherin Common Room on the way. "So do you think we should just goto dinner together?" Harry whispered as they walked, hand-in-hand passed only a few random students. Most were outside having snow ball fights or in their Common Rooms by the warm fire.

"I would prefer to have a more formal appearance in the morning, but I also cannot bear to be without you for more than ten minutes. Not after what happened," Draco firmly said. "I will sacrifice whatever others opinion will be of us to stay by your side," he whispered. Then he outstretched his hand and pulled off the Cloak, passing it to Harry so he could carry it as they walked now slightly separated. "We are just two Sixth Year students, walking down the dungeons together. Nothing more," he smirked.

Harry was nervous and wrung his hands continuously around the cloak, so far they hadn't passed any students on their further descent. It wasn't a long walk from Snape's until the Slytherin Common Room, less than five minutes. Soon they reached the portrait hole and Harry wanted to lean inward for a quick peck but knew it too risky.

"Harry...never scare me like that again. My whole life crumbled, everything we had fell and shattered. All the happiness and hope you gave me was torn apart when you left. I thought you were dead," Draco whispered, his eyes were downcast and he was playing with the balls of his feet. Harry was looking worriedly up and down the corridor continuously for any other signs of life. Still, the coast was clear.

"I am sorry, love," he whispered almost inaudiably. "But you know I needed to do something,"

"You should not have been so foolish,"

"It worked though, didn't it? And look, you're with your parents again and they even approve of me! Lucius Malfoy approves of me!" Harry had to bite back his tongue quite hard to keep himself from yelling the last part in excitement, he was still in disbelief of it and he was sure Ron would never believe him until he saw direct evidence.

"Yes, but if you ever do that again Harry Potter I will-" he paused as an expression came over Harry's features, it was clear that another presence was about to join them. "I will tear you to pieces with my bare hands," and Harry oddly found this a truthful statement as Draco put on his trademark scowl and disappeared inside of the Slytherin Common Room. Just as he left, Crabbe sauntered down the corridor.

"What do you want, Pothead?" he boomed. Harry ignored him and turned his back, hurrying down to his own dormitory.

The Press Conference was a long one and went well slightly into dinner, Harry answered a multitude of questions with Dumbledore's help at his side. The reporters would not leave until thoroughly satisfied, and most of their questions did not seem to revolve around Voldemort but moreso around his and Draco's relationship. Draco found this amusing, and disgusting altogether. Harry found these things a complete waste of time, though his mate enjoyed the media and its attention to him. Some things never change.

Once the Press was released, Harry became more nervous. He had no idea what they were going to twist his answers into the following morning, but he was going to have a copy of each of their papers delievered directly to him before anybody else was to recieve them. He thanked them thoroughly for this, so at least he could be well prepared for the Hogwarts onslaught.

"Hungry, love?" he asked Draco, pulling himself out of his thoughts as they exitted the Room of Requirment on the Fifth Floor.

"Starved and ready for bed," he yawned. Harry smiled and slinked his arm around the blonde, they had decided beforehand that they were going to do this and without a hitch. He hoped Ron and Hermione were ready to sit with a Slytherin for the first time during a meal. "Are you ready for this?" Draco questioned slowly, he didn't want Harry to get all nervous and caught up like he used to.

"If you stay by my side, I'm ready for anything," Harry quickly responded and leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of the platinum head.

"You can be so sappy sometimes, Potter,"

"Pfft, coming from you," the brunette rolled his eyes. They descended down the stairs without interruption with their arms around each other and their bodies strung closely together.

Walking into the Great Hall was like taking a bullet. Everybody went silent after a few moments as the couple stayed glued to each others sides as they walked towards the Gryffindor Table. Even Ron was surprised. Once they took their seats, the murmurs began. Looks of disgust and confusion were all muddled with affection as all the students looked onward towards the two of them.

"What's everybody looking at?" Harry snapped as Draco rubbed his back, they sat across from Ron and Hermione with Neville on one side of Harry and nobody beside Draco, thankfully. "Eat!" he added. As if on command, the entire Hall broke back into conversation though he could hear that it was all about the two of them.

The Slytherin's were throwing death glares in Draco's direction, but the blonde paid no attention and filled his plate. "I didn't think you guys would do it," Ron hadn't resumed eating as of yet.

"Yes, well..."

"Potter," Colin Creevey interrupted the brunette's sentence.

"What do you want, scum?" Draco was the one to respond and the smaller boy shrank at the freight but stiffened himself up.

"I want to make sure we are to meet tomorrow evening,"

"You can forget about it you blackmailing sonofabitch," Draco snarled, his eyes looked as though he could kill right now, and Harry could sense he pretty much wanted to. "Tell everybody, tell anybody. See if we care!"

"We? Parading around like this, you disgusting half-breed," Colin growled and Ron stood up just as fast as Draco did from the table, both glaring daggers at Creevey who now shrank away.

"Call him that again and we will both bleed you dry," Ron clenched his fists as he threatened the younger student who then just looked blankly onward and scattered back to his seat.

"What was that about, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, the boy shook his head in response and mouthed 'Later'.

Dinner resumed as normally as it could. Draco and Harry refrained from touching each other constantly but continued to peck and hold hands every once and awhile, and the murmurs didn't seem to end. A few students were brave enough to shout things after them, but they were rightfully ignored. Nearing the end of their meal, where Draco looked right about to fall asleep into his plate, Ron asked, "How does it feel like to be out in the open?" he was curious, though still not entirely keen on the idea of his best friend dating Draco Malfoy of all people, a boy no less.

"Hmm...well you know what I always say, right love?" Draco smiled, turning to Harry and pecking his cold, hard cheek.

"What is that?" Harry raised his eyebrow almost as perfectly as Malfoy Senior did.

"Better coming out than staying in," he winked.

"When do you ever say tha-Oh, oh..." Harry blushed a deep crimson red as did Hermione as Draco smirked widely and continued his meal.

"What? What does that mean, I don't get it!" Ron asked frustratingly, trying to grasp what had gotten his girlfriend and vampiric best friend to blush.

"It is referring to..."

"Draco! Ron does not need to hear anything of that sort!" it was Hermione who was scorning him and Draco found this even more amusing, he looked as though about to laugh.

"Better out than in!" Harry slapped Draco hard on the back and the blonde burst into a fit of giggles, followed by Harry's dark chuckles and Hermione began to snort.

Ron looked between his three friends, "You've all gone nutters, haven't you?"

~*~

**A/N:** One more chapter to go and it's basically a summing up chapter and it won't be that long! Should be done by tomorrow night! Please reivew, hope you enjoyed!

P.S. - IMPORTANT!!!: If you want a further extension of this FanFic passed the next chapter then you may request one to be personally sent to you and with what you want to happen in it! Here are your options;

a) Marriage

b) Draco's Death

c) Marriage+Children

I don't want to go passed the next chapter and am doing this because I like the way it ends but if you want it to conclude in either of those three ways, let me know and I'll write it just for you! =D


	18. Aftermath

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Aftermath**

**A/N:** Read, review and enjoy! This is the end, my friends! ^_^

~*~

Harry hadn't slept all night - not like he would have, anyway. But he really hadn't even given himself a moments rest. He paced between catching up on class work, watching Draco fast asleep beneath his own blankets wearing only silk boxers, and staring into the fire. Miguel and Maija had taken residence in the Forbidden Forest for the next couple of nights, not wanting to venture too far from Harry just yet.

The only thing that was on the boy's mind now was the anticipation of the news releases, and his nerves were at their fullest. He kept looking into his bathroom mirror periodically and telling himself aloud, "You can do this. You are Harry Potter. You are a vampire. Nothing can scare you," he would say firmly but somewhere in those sentences his voice would crack and he would lose all stability.

He couldn't do this, face the entire student body as a vampire and Draco Malfoy's mate. Not after six years of being their Saviour, something he detested anyway, but it was better than the newest development! Harry was wringing his hands together nervously, just about ready to explode. Then he heard the uneven breath of Draco coming from the next room, he appeared at his mate's side in a matter of a second, as the blonde stirred into sleep.

The underside of his eyes were pinkish, rimmed with sleepiness as he blinked his eyes to adjust to the moonlit room. "Harry?" he whispered unsurely at the figure hovering overtop of him.

Harry smiled sweetly and reached his cold hand downward, stroking Draco's face. "Yes, my love?" he whispered, not wanting to fully disturb the boy's sleep mode.

"What are you doing? You are making so much bloody noise..." he whined, flipping over onto his left side, snuggling into one of the pillows.

"Sorry, hun. I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow," he admitted and sat down lightly on the bed, observing Draco's rising and falling back.

"Come to bed," Draco demanded softly, his eyes shut again and his breathing becoming regulated.

"You know I can't fall asleep, I'll wake up too late,"

"I did not say sleep, just come to bed, please? I do not want you to keep me up all night too, so lay with me," he explained, snuggling deeper into the pillow and huffing an inhalation of breath lightly. Harry smiled down at his boyfriend's figure and stroked his back.

Just then a heavy Advanced Transfiguration textbook floated into the room and Draco's eyes snapped open and then closed shut again as a smile flickered across his features. "You are getting better at that...damn, I am a good teacher," he smirked.

Harry just shook his head and crawled overtop of Draco making sure not to hit him on the way, he settled himself beneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around the blonde's tired form. "I love you, Harry," Draco whispered into the crook of Harry's neck before drifting back off into a dream land.

For a while Harry watched him sleep, listening closely to the sound of him breathing and his heartbeat. Harry was becoming more fascinated with this now, as Migeul said he would. This was human life, it was so frail and dependent upon natural occurances, unlike Harry's so-called-Life. The brunette contemplated his lover's existence for an hour or two before shifting one arm free of holding Draco and proping the Transfiguration book open on his lap, he had to do something productive that night.

Harry felt the sunrise twenty minutes before it did, as usual. His senses were becoming much more keen on things of that matter, it was a safety mechanism instilled in all vampires due to their vulnerability and possible death underneath sunlight. As the sun finally reached a suitable level, an owl tapped at his window.

The brunette jumped softly out of the bed, letting in the owl followed by one more. There was The Daily Prophet and Wizard's Weekly, the Sunday papers. Harry pet both owls before sending them on their way, one tawny and one white as they flapped through the early morning sky. He was surprised that the reporters kept their word, though there were more than that at the Press Conference, but he knew those papers wouldn't be delievered to school anyway.

He eyed the front page of Wizard's Weekly first, scanning over the print and checking out his picture. There stood in full colour, Draco looking luminous standing next to a dull, cold Harry in the Room of Requirment with just a brown wall as a background, Harry's eyes were empty as Draco was smirking coldly, for appearance of course. Harry's arm was slung lazily around his mate's shoulders, not the best of pictures. Above the picture was the caption; "YOU-KNOW-WHO VANQUISHED BY A VAMPIRE?"

Most of this story recalled the events of Thursday evening and Harry's peculiar state, though not mentioning his Sire as Harry did not give his name or how he came to be what he was. Though he did admit it was why he was missing over the summer holidays. The paper also recalled Voldemort's attempt to reign over the past two decades. Harry was pleased with this article, and only at the end did it mention that, "_Harry Potter is now mated with Draconis Lucius Malfoy, the son of an alleged but free Death Eater_,". This was quite pleasing.

With high hopes Harry looked at the first page of the Daily Prophet, not thinking he had anything to worry about. He could already tell, by the story taking up the entire page, that things would get heavy here. He could also see that it abruptly ended and continued on the next page.

"HARRY POTTER TURNS VAMPIRE!..." the main focus of this entire front page article was not only on Harry's 'cold demeanor that stank of decay' but also concentrated a lot on the lover at his side. It described Draco as a 'beautifully, well kept young man. Always the most illegible bachelor in the Hogwarts halls', and also went on to say that Harry, a half-breed, was not worthy of this relationship. Harry's eyes narrowed but he found himself not getting to angry at the report, finding a lot of it true himself.

He flicked his eyes over to the resting blonde, life bursting in every cell of his body and suddenly felt very, very bad for him. Harry has the best looking man he has ever laid eyes on, and what does Draco get? A completely lifeless vessel with a disturbed mind? Harry frowned, he reached out with his cold hand and stroked Draco's soft cheek, the blonde murmured in his sleep and nuzzled closer to the touch. Harry smiled brightly, it's not like he could give up what he had but he wished that Draco could at least have more. It made the brunette feel sick to his stomach.

On the inside page of The Daily Prophet it spoke a lot about Draco and rarely about the defeat of Voldemort, though it was quickly explained. The caption on the inside was, "MALFOY HEIR MATES DEAD BOY!", Harry snarled at it. Now he did truly feel sick to his stomach. The newspaper article even had the nerve to comment on Draco's fang marks, and how they saw them he had no idea. But they described it as; 'an obvious sign of aggression already in the new relationship'. Harry threw aside the papers onto the bedside table and watched Draco sleep for another twenty minutes, but it'd be breakfast soon and he wanted to get there before the crowd read their papers.

"Wha-is it morning already?" Draco groaned as he was shaken awake. Harry smiled sweetly down at him.

"I'm sorry, love,"

"For what?" the blonde asked, stretching and then sitting up. This revealed his stark white chest to Harry whose eyes flickered downward and heat began to rise in his groin.

"Er...for...I'm sorry that...waking you up and, erm..well, sorry that you're with me," Harry mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Sorry that I am with you? What are you on about, Potter?"

"Well, y'know...sorry that you're my mate. That you're with a dead guy," Harry frowned now again, he really did like how the odds played out for his love.

"Harry, oh no, Harry..." Draco cooed and stradled Harry, who was already thinking sexual thoughts and this was not helping as they had to get to Breakfast soon and Draco still had to shower and get ready. The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's neck tightly and began to kiss all over his face, mostly ontop of his messy hair and forehead, whenever his mouth ghosted the lightning bolt scar Harry shivered involuntarily. "There is nobody I would rather be with. My Father was right, I picked an exceptional man," Draco grinned. "For once him and I agree upon something," he chuckled lightly, leaning backwards on his lovers lap and then gasping lightly.

"Er, sorry for that too..." Harry blushed deeply, he understood why Draco had gasped.

"Now _that_ you should never apologize for," Draco winked suggestively and suddenly seemed quite awake as he shimmied his way down Harry's body and the brunette watched with an open, anticipating mouth. His emerald eyes went wide as Draco now had his mouth overtop of the bulge in Harry's pants.

Harry sighed in bliss but forced the blonde softly off of him. "Love, you need to shower. Breakfast is soon and we can't be late, not today, anyway," the brunette's mood fell again. He was nervous as hell, what was everybody's reaction going to be? Would they be thankful that Voldemort was gone or disgusted that he was a half-breed?

As Draco got ready, Harry waited nervously on the couch by the fire, it was dimly lit. Then a knocking came to the door and he already feared an onslaught of students, not realizing that they didn't know where his dormitory was in the first place. Then he recognized the smells as Hermione and Ron and relaxed slightly. He let his two, tired looking friends inside.

"So, are you ready, mate?" Ron asked unsurely, his hands in his pocket as Hermione leaned her head lightly on his upper arm. Harry always thought they were awkwardly cute together.

"Don't think I'll ever be," he sighed.

"Did you get the papers?" Hermione quipped, suddenly recalling this and it drew her attention. Harry nodded and then closed his eyes for a moments time, the two papers then glided into the room as if simply by his will, though it did take a lot of mental strength. Ron gaped his mouth at Harry and then clapped him on the arm.

"Well done!" he smirked. "You're bloody brilliant, I don't think I'll ever get bored of that one!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took the papers from the air as they floated there, she scanned both articles and frowned afterwards. "The Daily Prophet is always a bit off its rocker, isn't it?" she whispered and noticed the longing look in Harry's eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure nobody will..." she cut off her sentence as Draco entered the room.

Even Ron's eyes widened at the sight of him, Harry turned to see what all the rukus was about and his mouth dropped wide open.

Draco's platinum hair was still wet and it hung around his face, shaping it and he had pulled the longer bits back into a small ponytail that hung loosely on his back. Water droplets periodically fell onto his glowing face as his eyes were shining a bright silver. He looked as if his skin was sparkling, and he was wearing something Harry had yet to see on him. His cloak had a silver fastening with an intricate snake design embedded in it, underneath was a white dress shirt that clung to his skin and was slightly see through, you could see the contours of his perfected torso, and it was unbuttoned three or four times at the top to reveal his shaped collar bones and chest. His hand was adorned with two rings, one was a Malfoy signet one, must have been given to him a while ago by his Father. The other was just a plain band, silver as well. It matched his silver ring, the two snakes coiling around the emerald heart. It was gleaming proudly overtop of his clothing.

It was the first time he wasn't tucking it under his shirt in public. His slacks were slightly tight to his thighs but the black billowed out around his anckles. He looked like a sex God, pure and simple. "Draco...you look...wow," Harry blinked once, twice, and a third time. Hermione was blushing heavily.

"I thought I might as well try my best for our first day as mates in public," he winked and that almost made Harry jump him, the brunette had to physically stop himself.

"That necklace...it's beautiful," Hermione whispered in awe as Draco approached the stilled group due to his presence. This made the couple smile.

"Harry gave that to me," he smiled. "Hey, speaking of...why aren't you wearing my gift?" Draco scowled lightly, crossing his arms and Harry realized that this was probably a bad situation to be in. Quickly he concentrated on the ring in his bedside table drawrer and everybody heard it suddenly slide open and then shut again.

"Here it is, couldn't where it before...y'know why, people would've asked," Harry blushed lightly and took the ring from the air. The Bloodstone shown even brighter than the emerald on Draco's necklace did, especially when Harry slipped it onto his left index finger. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Is that...a Bloodstone?"

"Why yes it is," Draco boasted, "Near impossibility to find, and they did not feel comfortable selling it to me either. They thought things,"

"Who wouldn't? It's a sign of a truly strong Vampire!" Ron added in, looking down at the ring with admiration and then up at Harry whose eyes seemed nervous. "Must've cost a fortune," he shrugged.

Draco grinned at that, he loved showing off his money and now he got to do that for Harry in front of everybody else. This made him happy. "Listen guys, can we just get onto breakfast to get this all bloody over with?" Harry groaned.

"Fine, fine, do not start being such a pratty-puss," Draco shooed everybody out of the room and closed the door lightly behind him as the foursome continued down the hallway.

"Why are you looking so much...I don't know, lighter than usual?" Ron quipped from in front of the couple, they were walking down the empty corridors in two.

"It is the reaction from being mated with a vampire, Malfoy will increase in physicality until they are fully bonded by matrimony," Hermione explained matter-of-factly, as always. "You should really read up about a vampire's mate,"

"I have, thank you very much," Draco snapped. Harry looked at him with a warning, he knew he had to play nice with the Gryffindors as the Slytherin's would most definitely not accept him back into their House after this. Was it really all worth it? Draco took a sidelong glance at Harry and immediately decided that yes, it definitely was.

"Just because I am in love with and mated to Harry does not mean I must tolerate the two of you anymore than this. If you start coming around looking to play, you will be surely disappointed. I already have enough Gryffindor filth on my robes," Draco snarled, sounding much like his old self.

"How can you like a prat like this, mate?" Ron growled as their pace slowed down slightly, Hermione was clutching the redhead's hand in hopes that a fight didn't start.

"At least I am not a Weasley, I actually have standards," Draco huffed.

"Enough," Harry firmly growled and Ron huffed as Draco whined like a puppy who didn't get his treat. "Draco, you don't have to like my friends but you have to remember they're my friends. And Ron, you don't have to like Draco but you have to remember that he is my mate. Vampire's usually only mate once,"

"Yeah yeah," Ron grumbled as the submurged now from the dungeons, a few groups of students were scattered around the Entrance Hall and some were descending the stairs. All eyes were on them now. "Wait, did you say _usually?_ You know, you've always been quite unusual, mate," Ron hopefully said, and Harry could tell he was being honest in his opinions and thoughts.

"You forget I can read your mind," Harry snarled, shutting his best friend up immediately.

As the four walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand as couples, they took the same seats as yesterday but this time there were a scarce amount of students in the room. But it was silenced anyway.

"Oh, we forgot to mention," Hermione blushed, leaning across the table on her elbows as Draco and Ron began to fill their plates. Harry need not to this morning or any other meal time, the entire school was about to find out about his 'condition'. "Colin's been running around trying to convince everybody that you're a Vampire, not one person has believed him so far,"

"Well, they will soon," Harry grumbled. His nerves were racked and he folded his hands neatly on the table top as he watched the students pour in. "What have they been saying about us?"

"No, I do not want to know how much my reputation has been ruined," Draco snapped immediately. Harry didn't blame him, it would ruin his own reputation too but the difference was he didn't care about it, but he knew fully well that his boyfriend did.

"Prat," Ron muttered as he shoved his first forkful of eggs into his mouth. Once most of the student body had filed in, many eyes and whispers directed at the couple, the four had ended up sitting completely detatched from everybody else as it seemed nobody wanted to come near them without a ten-foot pole.

Just as everybody was beginning to eat, Professor Dumbledore stood up from the High Table. "Good morning, everybody!" he began cheerily and Harry lowered his head as much as possible and despite Draco's comforting touch on his back, he was not prepared for this. "I have a few very, VERY important announcements to make to you all this morning. Please, before we begin listen to what I must tell you. For it is great, wondrous news," the students whispered and Dumbledore waited for them all to quiet down.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was murdered on Thursday night by a very brave student, though he acted upon rash thoughts all was prevailed. With the helping hands of certain friends," Dumbledore nodded his head towards the teachers doorway and to Harry's surprise there stood Migeul and Maija, standing stark and all students hushed completely by their presence. A few whispers rang and Harry ignored them. Miguel smirked a couple of times, having listened into the reactions. Draco was noting the very outraged look on the Slytherin's faces, and the passive ones of those who must have found out already from their parents imprisonment. How he dreaded returning to the Slytherin House, but he knew he had to eventually, and probably that evening.

"Now most of you know Tom Riddle as Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he continued and many students gasped now. Loud whispers sang the name and questioned the old man. "I would like us all to greatly thank Harry Potter for his bravery in finally ending the War, and of course add another amount of thanks to his Sire Migeul and his Maija. Thank you all, for your greatest contribution to the Wizarding World!" Dumbledore smiled brightly but the Great Hall was stilled.

Then, the Purebloods and Slytherin's spoke first; "Sire?? That only means one thing, vampire! Harry Potter, a vampire?" many different students began to abruptly yell things, and to Harry they were incoherent as he blocked them out as much as possible. A shiver was going down his spine, he would give anything to be back in his dormitory bed with Draco asleep.

Then Harry heard what he had not expected to hear. Clapping. It had started out at the Ravenclaw Table by Luna Lovegood, who was standing upon the bench and clapping quite animatedly with a large smile gracing her face. Harry looked over his shoulder at her and thanked her with a small smile, but he caught the faces of those other students as well. The disapproving and confused ones. Luna's clapping erupted amongst the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Tables, and then came the Slytherins. It was quite surprising that even they clapped for him, and as he looked over at the other House many of them were grinning.

"I think your House has gone mad. Never would they clap for me in a million years," Harry whispered to his lover, who was grinning as well now.

"Read their thoughts Harry, I already know what they are thinking," the blonde returned. Harry concentrated and read a couple of the Houses thoughts as the Gryffindor Table began clapping as well.

"They like me because they know I'm a vampire now and that means I'm dark and powerful? That's certainly messed up," Harry shook his head and felt heat rising to his cheeks from the applause of the room.

"Stand up!" Hermione hissed under her breath.

Harry then jumped to his feet and put his hand in the air to silence the clapping, it worked rather well. "Er, thank you everybody," he awkwardly condoned them all. "I would just like to add that I wouldn't have been able to do anything if it weren't for Ron, 'Mione and Draco," he said and a few more claps sounded and then died away quickly. Harry awkwardly sat down and flashed another thankful smile at Luna who winked in return. Harry had a whole life of saving her arse to return all her favours to him.

"Power is the way to a Slytherin's heart, Harry," Draco whispered with a smirk, responding to the Slytherin's reactions to Harry's state. "They might even accept me as their Housemate again since I am mated to the most powerful Wizard and creature on this Earth,"

"Don't say that, you know that's not true," Harry swatted his hand as he sensed Migeul and Maija descending down the aisle towards him. The students were beginning to resume their breakfasts as the papers flew in, but there was nothing in there that would harm their view on the couple now anyway.

"But it is true, Harry," Migeul silkily spoke from behind his 'Son'.

"What do you mean?" Harry turned around with a furrowed eyebrows.

"I have tasted your blood and know that you are now the most powerful Wizard to walk these Earths, at least out of the ones I have encountered. Voldemort was caught unawares, but if he was still living this would not be so," he explained and Harry found himself blushing despite his disbelief in what was being said. He couldn't be the most powerful Wizard, Hermione could do loads of spells better than he could!

"You will come to full knowledge in time," Maija added in for him, sensing his confusion and disbelief.

"Well I can't be the most powerful creature!" Harry protested under a hiss, slightly aware of the students nearby that were attempting to listen in. The three vampires dropped their voices so low that only they could now hear. Not even Draco could.

"But you can, and you will come to see this in time," Maija smiled down at him her first real smile towards Migeul's 'Son'. At that the two shared a quick look before turning down to Harry.

"Come, hug us, Son," Migeul demanded softly, "We must set out for our homeland now, and we will come to visit you in the next coming months to see of your progession. If you need anything, do write," he smiled artfully and the brunette got up from his seat and awkwardly hugged Maija who barely accepted it. Then he turned to Migeul and the two stared at one another for a moment, they usually kissed goodbye instead.

Harry looked quickly at Draco and then back at Migeul who was smirking, then the brunette wrapped his arms around his Maker and they embraced for a few minutes. A couple of camera flashes went off. "Be safe in the sunlight," Harry added in quickly before pecking Migeul on the knuckle of his right hand.

"Beautiful ring, Draco," Migeul said to the blonde who merely nodded. With that, the couple were gone quite vastly from the Hall. This caused more students murmurs.

Harry sat back down beside his lover and across from his best friends, and it was then that he realized everybody was going to be alright. He had everything he needed and it didn't matter what everybody else thought or would say, they would get through it. As long as Ron and Hermione stuck by his side and Draco always loved him. He didn't doubt his love or his lover's love, he knew it was strong enough to withstand anything now. Everything was going to be more than alright, everything was going to be bloody perfect. Harry brightly smiled now, which almost alarmed his three friends.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione questioned with concern.

"You do look a little off," Draco added in, with equal worry.

Ron, with his mouth full of sausage, looked upwards and mumbled through his food, "What's up?"

"I'm just happy, that's all," Harry smiled large enough now for both of his fangs to be gleaming at whoever was looking.

"You mean you've gone raving mad, right?" Ron had swallowed his food and asked, the smile was truly starting to scare him as it looked almost sinister with the fangs added in.

Just then an owl swooped down overhead and dropped a piece of parchment onto Draco's plate, the blonde picked it up and shook off the egg yolk that was on it. "Bloody pigeons, have no respect for a persons breakfast! First meal of the day, ruined by messenger bird!" he exclaimed to himself.

"Shove it Ron, I'm just bloody happy!" Harry was laughing now, his cheeks almost hurt from the amount he was smiling. Everything was going to be wonderful. He was free now, free to live in complete happiness. All his secrets out, he had nothing to hide anymore and nothing to worry about. He could live in the open with Draco, the love of his life, while constantly enjoying the company of his accepting friends. He had never felt like this since Sirius had died, rest his soul, but now Harry could once again feel this complete happiness.

"I doubt you will be this happy this evening," Draco whispered with a smile.

"What, why not?" Harry's face fell almost immediately, but there was still the hint of that happiness.

"Change of plans, we are Flooing to have dinner off the grounds," he said with an even larger smile now, it seemed he was happier than Harry.

"Dinner with who and where?" Ron budged in, Hermione elbowed him lightly in the side causing him to flinch.

"At my house..."

"With your parents?" Hermione was the one to interject now, Ron dropped his fork with a clatter.

"You're having dinner with Lucius Malfoy and his wife?! THIS I can't believe and I simply won't," Ron folded his arms, and this amused Harry into more a smile though it fell quickly.

"I'm having dinner with your parents?"

"Mmhmm, love," Draco nodded and began slicing up his sausages with a smirk.

"Great...just great," Harry huffed. Okay, maybe everything was going to be a disaster. But it'd be a beautiful one.

~*~

**A/N:** THANK YOU to all my reviewers, sorry I rushed this chapter! For those who have requested a one chapter continuation of this story you will recieve it within the next week in the form of a PM! If you still want to request one, fine by me! You can request the outcome of;

a) Marriage

b) Draco's Death (Nobody's chosen this one, it's rather an interesting one)!

c) Marriage+Children

I hope you all enjoyed the show, stick around for my next installment - a thoroughly planned story!!! - to the world of Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy SLASH Fan-Fiction! WootWoot!!!


End file.
